Uncertain Path
by Kirachi
Summary: What if Alice & Cora never left England. Uncas would not have been caught up in their story in America...will fate still push Alice & Uncas together? Rated "M" for violence, sexual content etc
1. Chapter 1

_This story is rated "MATURE" it is not suitable for children! It contains scenes of violence and has sexual content!_

**Uncertain Path**

Uncas looked over at her. She was truly beautiful to his eyes; her long raven black hair fell in soft waves around her, framing her heart shaped face with its flawless tan coloured skin and lips like two pink flower buds, plump and beckoning.

Her form was fragile and slight and moved with a grace that seemed to mesmerise him drawing his eyes to her, her stunning dark almond shaped eyes shyly caught his and she blushed, her eyes lowering to the ground. He smiled to himself; she would indeed make a good wife for him.

He had already discussed the union with his father and it had made his heart glad.

His brother brought him abruptly from his thoughts with a sharp pat on his shoulder.

"Starin' again Uncas?" he grinned.

Uncas grinned sheepishly back as Hawkeye sat beside him, warming himself by the fire.

"She'd be good for you, bear you many children" he poked Uncas playfully "Father would be happy."

Uncas felt a small heat rise within his cheeks and his eyes were again drawn to her. She was now trying in vain to ignore him, gathering the cooking pots that lay around her fire.

Finally feeling his eyes upon her she glanced up shyly through her thick lashes and a small smile played upon her lips.

"Go talk to her" Hawkeye whispered

Uncas shook his head "When the time is right" he said turning his gaze back to his brother.

Hawkeye brushed his hair from his face "Best make it soon, we're leaving to pay a visit to John and Alexandra soon"

The muscle in Uncas' jaw tightened at her name and her image swam into his mind. Alexandra had been unmarried when they had first met in the small town she now still lived in.

She was kind and good to all, even to red men and Uncas had found himself quite in awe of the white woman in his youth. She was a good few years older than him and had of course married a white man and bore his children in time. Uncas felt no regrets, in his heart he knew his place but still the small ache plagued him a little whenever her name was mentioned.

Uncas nodded slowly to his brother.

Uncas knew it was time for him to settle down with a woman and have many strong sons to carry on his tribe; he was the last of the Mohicans.

His brother was not Mohican but a white man that his father had come across. Hawkeye's white name had been Nathaniel but he did not use it unless he was talking to white men, it seemed to ease them a little.

Hawkeye's family had all been killed by a war party that had swept through the small town he lived in as a child and destroyed nearly everything including his mother and father.

Chingachgook had been passing through with his young son Uncas and had taken pity upon the grubby, starving white child no older than eight summers and in time had come to look upon him as his own son, teaching him the ways of the Mohican people.

Hawkeye had earned his Mohican name for his keen eyesight with a musket. Uncas swore he had the best aim in any part of the land.

Soon they would be moving on from the village they had lived in for many months. The English or Yangee as they tended to call them were at war with the French and many tribes had taken sides and were now fighting each other with hate burning bright inside them.

Chingachgook and his small family were not interested in war and so they planned to move away to a place were the war had not yet taken full force.

Once there Uncas hoped they could settle and stay for a while, perhaps Aiyana the girl he watched so intently would agree to come with them and live her life out by his side.

Evening began to draw in around them and Uncas set about chopping more firewood to feed the fire. In his heart he was trying to find the courage to go over to Aiyana's wigwam and talk to her. The muscles in his upper arms flexed as he brought the axe down upon the wood.

A dark figure stepped forward and Uncas halted in mid swing, he panted a little from the work he had been doing and stepped forward to great the visitor.

Aiyana stepped into view the glass beads that hung around her neck glittered in the firelight.

For a moment Uncas was taken aback by her sudden appearance but he regained himself quickly.

She opened her mouth but no words came out instead her eyes were drawn to his bare chest, strong and well defined and glistening with sweat from his labours.

Uncas saw a rosy blush appear in her cheeks.

He motioned for her to sit.

"We are well met tonight" she finally said as she sat.

Uncas cocked his head questioningly he was a man of few words and his expressions spoke loudly to those willing to look.

"I have consulted my spirit guide" she swallowed hard the blush seeming to intensify "they told me my path lay with you" she said and her eyes glistened with meaning.

Uncas nodded slowly.

"I also know this to be true" he said and smiled.

Their eyes locked for a moment and unspoken words passed between them, their union was settled, they would belong to each other.

Aiyana smiled warmly "I am pleased" two small dimples appeared at the corners of her mouth giving her a younger look then her 19 years.

"It will bring great honour to my people to make union with the Mohican tribe" she rose and sat beside him her fingers seeking his as they rested upon the ground.

At her touch he sought her eyes and then his lips were upon hers, a warm deep kiss that gave promises of the nights ahead.

Their lips parted and she rose to her feet.

"You will speak with my father?" she asked him.

Uncas nodded and reached his hand up taking hold of hers. He smiled and then let her go back to her home, she was eager to tell her mother and father the news.

As the dawn sun rose in the sky Uncas made his way to Ayiana's family wigwam. His heart fluttered a little with nerves but he need not have worried. He was warmly welcomed and they talked for many hours. They thought it was a good match for their daughter.

Aiyana sat in a corner her whole face aglow with pride.

By the time the sun had fully risen the whole village was abuzz with the news that one of their own would be marrying the Mohican chief's son.

Many young braves came and patted Uncas warmly upon the back greeting him joyfully as he walked through the village.

It was quickly decided by the elders and Chingachgook that the union would take place before they began their journey and Aiyana would accompany them to their new home.

Chingachgook had made it clear that he wanted his son united with the girl before the week was out, the weather grew colder by the day and he wished to avoid the winter winds that would come soon enough.

The villagers rushed about Uncas in the next few days as they prepared for the feast and dancing that would celebrate their union.

Uncas sat by his brother's side the night before he would be joined with Aiyana. They talked long into the night and by the time Uncas lay down upon his blankets his mind was easy and warmth surrounded him, his path led to a good place.

His eyes slowly closed and his mind drifted into sleep.

He dreamed vividly of a large white fox, his spirit guide and Uncas was running with him through fields of high grass, his breaths came in rasps as he tried to keep up with White Fox who was nimble and fast. Uncas' legs pumped hard and the sweat fell from his brow.

White Fox began to slow his pace as the green field of grass came to an end, ahead lay nothing but dirt and dust. Finally the fox came to a stop, his tongue lolled from his mouth as he panted.

Uncas looked down at White Fox and his eyes asked the question of what this place was.

The fox gave a low growl. Uncas looked back behind him, the grass swayed and rustled in the breeze giving a light fragrance to the air. White Fox grabbed the bottom of his buckskin pants and began to pull Uncas away from the grass land.

Uncas obediently followed until he stood upon the dusty, dead ground.

"What is it I must do?" he asked of the spirit

The fox growled a little.

"The path you have taken is not true, now your path is uncertain" the fox said his voice gruff and snarling.

Uncas looked around him "How do I find my rightful path?" he asked

The fox padded a little away from him and sat down. White Fox cocked his head slightly.

"The spirits are already choosing your path, but they are displeased"

Uncas looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Should my union to Aiyana not take place?" he ventured

The fox barked shrilly "No, it would bring shame to her people and shame to you, you must carry on, on this path until the spirits take you to the right one" the fox got to his feet and began to walk away. Uncas watched the spirit leave him his white flanks slowly dissolving into the wind.

He looked up at the blue summer sky and a gasp caught in his throat as the moon slowly covered the sun with its slivery glow.

Uncas awoke abruptly; he took deep gulps of air as he tried to calm his breathing. He wiped the sweat from his brow and rose to his feet trying to shake the groggy feeling he felt.

He walked out of his wigwam and allowed the cool night air to dry his skin, the coolness leaving raised gooseflesh along his arms and chest. He breathed in deeply and gazed up at the clear sky, the stars glittered and winked at him from their lofty place and the moon shone full and bright. He studied the moon for a moment remembering his dream. The silvery light cast itself down bringing some visibility to his surroundings. He gazed up at it and had to catch his breath as he saw a shimmer of colour, like corn in a field, cross over its surface.

The morning came all too quickly and although Uncas knew this day should bring great joy to his heart all he felt was an empty feeling of dread that pulled at the pit of his stomach.

He rose and dressed in his new buckskins, made by Aiyana's mother. He then placed a small shell necklace around his neck as was customary in this tribe for their union.

He picked up his wampum belt and held it to his forehead asking silently for the spirits to guide his way and not be so angry with his choices.

He rose and carefully teased out the tangles within his long black hair using a bone comb, when it lay straight and shining upon his shoulders he took two sections of hair from the front and tied them back with a strip of soft leather.

His brother lifted the heavy cloth from the doorway and entered.

"It's nearly ready" he said "Uncas, what's wrong?" he came to Uncas' side and studied his face.

"I am troubled my brother" Uncas said in a low voice.

Hawkeye gave him a questioning look.

"I dreamt that my path is not true and that it will bring great suffering"

Hawkeye nodded. "That is an angry dream" he rubbed his chin in thought for a moment "did the spirits tell you the right path?"

Uncas shook his head "No, but they told me I must continue to walk this path until it becomes my rightful one"

Hawkeye patted Uncas reassuring on the back "Do as the spirits will Uncas, it's all we can do"

Uncas nodded but still the dread tugged at him.

He soon departed the wigwam and made his way to the crowd of people that stood in a haphazard circle awaiting the great union to take place.

He walked to Aiyana's parents who stood forward from the crowd, their faces shined with happiness and pride and they greeted him warmly as he approached. Uncas caught his father's eye and wished he had spoken with him and known his wisdom on the matter but there was time to talk of such things later.

A flute and drum began to play, a merry tune of love and honour and Aiyana emerged from her wigwam.

She wore a skirt of beautiful soft deerskin and a band of wampum beads graced her forehead, the deep purple swirls glinted in the sunlight. She wore nothing upon her top half and her breasts were bared, precious beads and shells fell between them threaded onto a long necklace.

Her face was painted in whites, reds and yellows and she smiled broadly at the man that would soon be her husband.

Uncas placed his wampum belt to his forehead and then stretched out his hands and offered it to Aiyana's parents. They gladly accepted them to much joy and shouting from the crowd. Their union was sanctified.

There was much celebrating afterwards and many stories were told by the fire, many dances danced and much music played.

While the merriment was still in full swing Uncas took his wife's hand and led her back to his wigwam. Once enclosed by the unseeing walls they tenderly undressed each other.

Uncas let his hands slide across her shoulders and down her arms feeling the wave of gooseflesh he left behind his touch.

Her lips sought his and they lay back on the blankets. They explored each other, their hands skimming skin, sending shivers and creating moans of pleasure. They shuddered together as their bodies entwined and they became one.

-----

I had been toying with this concept for over a year, wondering "what if" and after watching the movie "Squanto" again recently I came up with this idea.

I'm afraid I now have the writing bug and until I get all the stories out of my head, I'll be posting here

I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter and I hope to write more soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Uncas awoke from his dreamless sleep. Aiyana lay with her back to him, her breathing even and soft. She shifted slightly and sighed within her sleep. She was just as her name suggested a pretty morning flower

The light sweet fragrance of her hair wafted into his senses and he breathed deeply of it. He moved his body closer to hers feeling her warm, soft skin pressing against his own and thoughts from the night before sent shivers of desire through his being.

He bent his head to her shoulder and laid soft, slow kisses across the smooth skin there and then up to her neck, nuzzling her slightly. Aiyana sighed again and then moaned softly at his touch, her hand came back to caress his cheek. She could feel his desire pressing against her and she guided his hand down to cup her breast.

Uncas touched her lightly, teasing gently with his fingertips and enjoying the moans that escaped her lips. Her fingers entwined in his hair and her moans became gasps as his hands moved lower, working slowly and certainly on the most tender part of her.

Gently and with less neediness than their first time, they made love and as they lay together in each others arms afterwards, enjoying the clarity this time seemed to bring to him, Uncas wondered if his spirit guide had been right, he felt happy and contented he could wish for nothing more and yet he could not deny the familiar gnawing, tugging feeling at his core.

---

Uncas helped Aiyana pack the small amount of possessions they both owned into two large leather bags. They were taking only what they could carry, a few blankets, cooking pots, clothing, food and water. Everything else they needed for their comfort they would find in the new village they would call home.

They helped each other to shoulder the packs.

Aiyana then gave a tearful goodbye to her parents, family and friends; she hugged her mother close to her and whispered hurried words of love into her shoulder as she fought back her sobs.

Finally Uncas touched her lightly upon her shoulder signaling to her that they should be on their way.

She turned to her husband, tears shining in her eyes but her face lit up in a warm smile as her eyes met his. She came to his side and wrapped her fingers around his wrist as if steadying herself.

Uncas gave a fond farewell to the people of the village he had called home for so long and quieted Aiyana's mother with promises of a grandchild in the near future.

They turned away from the crowd their fingers entwining and began their walk away from the village.

Hawkeye hailed them as they neared the trees that would take them into the forest and away on their journey.

"See you at the old lake" he called

Uncas raised his hand in greeting and farewell and nodded to his brother.

Uncas had decided not to accompany his father and brother to John and Alexandra's, he somehow thought it inappropriate to bring his wife into Alexandra's presence, a foolish thought perhaps but one he felt was right, and so Uncas and Aiyana would travel ahead and camp out near the old lake where they would await his father and Hawkeye.

Aiyana paused, her gaze falling back to the village that lay behind them.

Uncas squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"I have not been from my parents since my birth" she said her look becoming dreamy as she remembered days from her childhood. "It is a strange feeling"

Uncas nodded "Your new family will need you and your home will be with us"

She smiled up at him, his words calming her. She gave a small tug to his hand and stepped into the forest.

They walked through the tall strong trees, the soft sweet smelling pine needles making their way easy and pleasurable. They took great delight in getting to know one another more and Uncas felt pride grow in his heart that his wife was good and brave as well as beautiful.

She gasped in awe as he pointed out many different animals, calling them each by name as they crossed their path.

After nearly a full day of walking they emerged from the vast forest and the great lake lay before them, the setting sun casting reds and purples upon its surface.

Uncas stopped suddenly his hand flying to his wife's shoulder in a silent gesture to be quiet and still. She obeyed and quickly lowered herself into a crouching position at his feet. She knew he sensed danger and her instinct was to be as close to the ground as she could where she would not easily be seen or found with musket shot.

Uncas walked slowly forward his eyes ever alert and his ears pricked for any sound in his surroundings. He moved his head this way and that listening intently for a tell tale rustle or snap of twig. He breathed in deeply again smelling the aroma that had put him on his guard… fire.

He quickly grew more accustomed to the dim light around him and he made out a camp fire in the distance, he squinted his eyes and made out the forms of two men sitting together beside it, they appeared to be Indian but he could not tell their tribe from their dress and therefore he was uncertain if they were friend or foe.

Before he could decide what was to be done he heard Aiyana let out a muffled gasp and turned in time to see a man emerging from the forest a few feet away from them.

Uncas reached for his Tomahawk but the brave had already taken aim at Uncas' chest with his musket. The man shouted something at Uncas, but he did not understand the words the man spoke. These were not from any tribe he knew.

Uncas looked at him slowly and shrugged his shoulder, meaning he did not understand.

"Yangee?" the man barked.

"Yangee?" Uncas repeated "Yes, I speak it"

The man grinned showing all his teeth; to Uncas he looked wolf-like.

"Is good" he declared. "Yours?" he asked pointing over his shoulder to Aiyana.

Uncas nodded "Wife" he said

The man nodded as if Uncas had given the right answer but he did not lower his musket.

"Others?"

Uncas thought the question over for a moment, the man's broken English making it hard for him to fully grasp the meaning.

Uncas narrowed his eyes "Friend?" he asked pointing to the man.

The man looked taken aback by the question for a moment and then the wolf grin appeared again.

"Friends" he declared "no fight" he lowered his musket

Uncas nodded, relieved that so far no battle would ensue tonight.

"No others" he said.

The man nodded again.

"Eat?" he asked pointing towards the fire.

Uncas motioned for Aiyana to come from her discovered hiding place.

Aiyana looked up at her husband the worry clouding her eyes.

"What are they saying?" she asked.

"They only speak Yangee" Uncas replied "They mean us no harm but be on your guard"

"It is good you know Yangee" she breathed

"Yes, my father insisted on me learning it as a child"

He wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulders.

"I do not know this tribe" he looked at her meaningfully knowing she would understand his look to be watchful and alert.

Aiyana thought about this and then nodded.

"Is it safe to sit?" she asked

Uncas furrowed his brow "I feel uneasy but it may just be because this one's face is so displeasing" he gestured with a nod towards the man with the musket.

Aiyana brought her hand to her mouth and tried to stifle the laughter that bubbled within her.

Her husband was not wrong - the man was in no way pleasing to the eye. He had many teeth but they were all yellow or brown. He was short and squat, his arms seeming too long for his body and his belly had the roundness of too much good food. His nose had been broken somewhere in his youth and now lay at an odd angle giving him a slight bird-ish look. His eyes were small and dark the whites yellowing slightly and the skin on his face was pitted in deep scars from the pox.

The man beckoned them to the fire and Uncas and Aiyana joined them.

As they sat down the wolf grin man began talking hurriedly, the other two studied them and nodded in agreement at what the other said until they smiled broadly. Uncas felt his unease rise but he knew he could fight them if he had to; he was brave and skilled for his 25 years.

The men finally stopped chattering to each other and the wolf grin man turned to them.

"My friends welcome" he pointed to them "unsure you friends" he indicated to all of them showing he meant they had been unsure if Uncas was an enemy or not. Uncas felt his feeling of unease loosen a little.

"Where are you from" he asked the man as he helped Aiyana unshoulder her pack and then his own.

"Far" the man replied "we work for Spaniard, Yangee" he watched Uncas remove a small portion of food from one of the bags and hand it to Aiyana "names?" he gestured to both of them.

Uncas pointed to his chest "Uncas" and then to his wife "Aiyana"

Uncas took a bite of the corn bread and gestured to the man and his companions.

"Ah" the man said and hesitated, his brow furrowing in thought.

He pointed to himself "Demoth" and then he pointed to his two companions "Honovi, Mingan" he smiled.

Uncas and Aiyana finished their corn bread. Uncas' mind thought over what was to be done. His gut still told him this situation was not good. He decided they would stay by the fire until they had warmed themselves, they would then thank the three men graciously before going on their way and finding a better place to sleep.

Demoth got to his feet and walked to the lake side, he picked up an old battered looking bucket and bent, scooping fresh, cool water into it, he then walked back to his place by the fire.

He dipped a small carved bowl into it and drank noisily, he then gestured for Uncas and his wife to partake.

Uncas nodded and took the bucket and bowl from him and offered it first to Aiyana, she drank thirstily of the water.

"It's good" she smiled at him

Uncas drank a few bowls full before passing it back to the other men who sniggered as they helped themselves to the water.

After some time of silence Uncas felt tiredness begin to descend on him and he looked across at Aiyana who yawned as if hearing his thoughts. He rose and thanked the three men for their fire and water and held out his hand to Aiyana, she stumbled clumsily to her feet, her eyelids heavy.

"I'm so tired" she said "something is wrong" she swayed slightly and then her eyes rolled up into their sockets and she crumpled to the floor, Uncas tried to halt her fall but found that his steps were uneven and heavy.

He turned to the men, his hand seeking his Tomahawk, but their faces were blurred and hazy the world seeming to revolve around him faster and faster until he too felt the blackness fold around him and he fell beside Aiyana.

----

**Chapter three is well on it's way.**

**I must warn everyone that the story gets a lot darker and because of that I will have to make it a "Mature" rating from the next chapter onwards. I didn't even know "M" was allowed of here until today! haha I didn't see the search box, so don't be daft like me and be sure to check the "search all ratings"**


	3. Chapter 3

Uncas felt consciousness creeping into his mind. His head throbbed and the whole of his left side burned. He tried to move his hand to feel why the pain burned so deeply but found his hands were secured to his ankles; he became aware of the rope biting into his wrists and sighed as the pain washed over him anew.

His cheek rested upon the earth, he felt the small stones digging into the soft flesh there and tried in vain to shift his weight.

Slowly his ears began to hear the sounds around him… his mind felt fuzzy and he furrowed his brow trying to concentrate.

"Atta!" it was a female voice "Atta, Atta!" the pitch rose, the tone becoming desperate.

Uncas knew this word but still he struggled to remember it his mind seeming to block everything but his own words.

His mind drifted to Aiyana and he felt a wave of panic wash into him… the voice was speaking Delaware… Aiyana…

He strained again to hear, willing his ears and mind to merge the word into something he understood.

"ATTA!!!" the voice screamed and his mind seemed to shock itself into remembering her language that he knew so well and could speak as if were his mother tongue.

She was screaming the word stop… her screams pierced the air, sending shivers of horror through him.

Uncas pried his eyes open, the light making his head pound and his mind scream, he closed them quickly and opened them to a slit.

The ground slowly came into view, the dark browns and light greens swaying in a ripple effect for a moment until his eyes fully adjusted to the light.

Aiyana had become quiet but he could hear small whimpers coming from his right. He pushed himself in that direction with what strength he had.

His eyes had been unprepared for the horrific scene before him.

His wife lay on her back her head turned in his direction, her eyes tightly shut and her nails dug deeply into the earth. Her whole body rocked violently back and forth as one of the men that had drugged them thrust himself roughly in and out of her.

Uncas roared in anger and tired to wrestle the ropes free. He would kill them all and make their deaths last a lifetime.

Before he could do anymore a sharp pain exploded in his temple as a foot connected with his head.

"Quiet" Demoth crowed down at him his wolf grin appearing once again.

Uncas shook his head trying to dispel the dizziness the kick had caused him.

"Get off my wife" he roared up at the man who violated his Aiyana.

The man laughed gleefully and moaned over dramatically in an effort to heat Uncas' anger further.

It worked and Uncas again tried to move himself, the anger and hatred boiling into his soul. Another kick was delivered to Uncas' face and Uncas again fell defeated to his starting point, blood now upon his lips, he spat the red liquid onto the ground.

Aiyana's eyes were now open, they stared at him as if his face was all she saw and a smile crept onto her lips as tears slowly ran down her face.

Uncas threw his forehead against the ground in fury "Aiyana" he cried.

He saw her lips form his name but she made no sound.

Uncas felt the tears welling within his eyes, he could do nothing, he was useless to protect his wife and his soul felt as if it were tearing in two.

He fought back the tears and the burning feeling that invaded his throat and mouth.

"_Why are they doing this_?" his mind screamed.

He tore his gaze from Aiyana and found Demoth.

"Why?" he spat the word at him his voice full of bitterness.

Demoth shrugged "money" he said and laughed "Yangee pay good for you" he pointed to Uncas and then took a large bite from an apple he held.

"Her" he pointed to Aiyana "useless… men spoiled her," he tutted as if this was a minor annoyment.

"You will sell me?" Uncas asked

Demoth nodded and grinned his wolf grin.

"Let her go" Uncas said his eyes darting to Aiyana.

Demoth shook his head "She run, tell" he gestured to the situation with his hand.

Uncas gritted his teeth "No, she will not"

Demoth looked down with a slightly bemused expression "You not with her long" he tossed the apple to the ground "you find new wife" he made a thrusting motion with his hips and laughed.

"Please!" Uncas begged, it was all he could do in his current situation, beg.

Demoth sniffed loudly and shook his head.

Uncas cried out at the pain he felt knowing that his wife would be killed before his eyes and he was powerless.

He turned to Aiyana her eyes still looked upon him.

He talked to her in a raised tone his panic getting the best of him.

"Be brave my morning flower" the tears began to run freely down his cheeks "We'll meet in the clearing at the end of the path"

Aiyana smiled and Uncas knew her mind had lost the fight, she had accepted her fate willingly.

"I will kill them and have revenge for us" he called to her.

"It's as it must be" she said in a barely audible whisper "do not weep" and she smiled again such a beautiful smile that Uncas felt his heart breaking.

"Be brave" he breathed.

The smile still played on her lips as the man finished and flung her legs, which he had been holding to the ground.

He spat upon the ground and smiled rubbing his belly in satisfaction, Uncas snarled up at him knowing this man would be the first to feel his Tomahawk.

The man pulled a knife from a sheath and again advanced upon Aiyana.

"Aiyana" Uncas called diverting her attention away from the man and back to him "look at me, only at me" she gave him half a nod.

Their eyes were still locked as the man drove the knife down and into her heart. She gave a small jolt as her body was dealt the blow. Her eyes flickered for a moment and then she slowly closed them.

Uncas closed his eyes tightly and roared his anger into the ground the only thing that he clung to was that it had been quick for her.

He blinked away his angry tears and turned his face away from Aiyana's lifeless body. He heard them pushing her into the lake and gritted his teeth once more trying to regain his thoughts. As soon as they un-tied him, he would bring them hell.

---

The men that had captured him were not as stupid as they looked. They knew Uncas was a skilled young warrior and if they even gave him a second of a chance he would kill them.

They kept him tied up like a piece of meat and bundled him onto a small pack horse they had with them when it was time to move on.

Uncas' only comfort was that his father and brother would pick up his trail, but Uncas did not know if they would reach him in time.

After most of a day of riding, his muscles aching and his stomach and chest bruised from the awkward position he was forced to ride the horse they came to a stop.

The three men set about building a small fire.

Once this task was completed two of them came and heaved him roughly onto the ground.

They laughed and talked to one another, one of them delivered a swift kick to Uncas' side sending fresh pain rippling through him.

Demoth came from the fire where he had begun to cook some meat and shouted at the men, pushing the one that had kicked Uncas.

He pointed towards the fire and the other man went to finish cooking their meal.

"Eat" Demoth said addressing Uncas "no good if you are spoilt" he laughed.

Uncas squinted up at the man "How did you drug us?" he asked.

Demoth seemed to consider the question for a moment "water" he finally said and grinned, he turned and gestured to the other two men and then to himself "no harm, used to poison" he smirked.

He studied Uncas for a moment as if considering if he should speak more with him. "Wife," he shook his head, "bad, way of world… anger no good" he pointed towards Uncas.

Uncas snarled at him "I will kill you all" he said his voice calm and even.

Demoth chuckled "They pay good for you"

Uncas spat at his feet.

Demoth left him and went to the fire. A few moments later he came back to Uncas and shoved a bowl full of meat under his nose.

"Eat" he pointed at the bowl.

Uncas glowered at him but ate the meat all the same his stomach cried out for the nourishment and he would need his strength for the fight ahead.

Uncas could do nothing more, his bindings making any movement near impossible. They camped for a few hours his captors taking turns in sleeping as the others kept watch.

Uncas felt his eyes becoming heavy, his body and mind were both exhausted. Finally he fell into a disturbed sleep… Aiyana smiled at him, her eyes shining with great sorrow as blood ran from her mouth each time she tried to speak to him.

Uncas awoke to a sharp nudging in his ribs, the pain swam through him once more making his mind reel. He opened his eyes and looked up, craning his neck as best he could. The sky was still dark, dawn many hours away.

Demoth shoved a water skin to Uncas' lips and he gladly drank his fill.

The other two men were piling dust onto the fire and Uncas knew that they would soon be traveling again. A few moments later he was proven right as they placed him atop the horse and set off into the night.

Uncas tried to sleep as best he could but the constant shaking as the horse crossed the uneven ground bade him very little rest, every jolt sending fresh waves of pain through his chest.

Demoth checked Uncas' ropes regularly and Uncas knew that they feared him getting loose.

"_This is good_" he thought. At least he had their paranoia.

The soft rays of dawn's first light came on the horizon and Uncas began to smell the change in the air. It smelt salty and fresh, they neared the sea.

The smell grew stronger as the hours passed and they once again stopped to rest.

They pulled Uncas down and Demoth began to examine him. Demoth took a rag of cloth from his pack and soaked it with water from his water skin.

He carefully dabbed at the small cuts on Uncas' face, wiping away the blood and dirt. Once he had finished this task he began to squeeze parts of Uncas' body starting at his feet.

"Pain" he said, stating that Uncas was to tell him he felt any pain where he touched.

Uncas took a sharp intake of breath as Demoth squeezed the left side of his chest.

Demoth tuted and shouted what must have been an insult to one of the other men.

He roughly pulled up Uncas' shirt and examined the red swollen skin underneath.

He poked it and Uncas gritted his teeth refusing to cry out at the pain.

Uncas knew at least one of his ribs was broken, probably from a beating he was dealt while unconscious.

Demoth sucked his teeth for a moment and then threw down the cloth, fury apparent on his face. He got to his feet and made for one of the other men, Uncas could not remember his name but it was the one that had all too eagerly kicked him the night before.

Demoth began to beat him harshly about the head and chest, spitting words of anger as he rained down the blows until the man was forced onto the ground where he curled his body up in an effort to protect himself from Demoth's anger. When he stopped the man's face was swollen and bloody.

Demoth came back to Uncas' side once he had fetched some long strips of cloth. He signaled for the man still standing, the one that had violated his Aiyana, to come and help him.

Uncas gave a deep growl from within his throat as the man approached. The man halted and looked warily at him but after another harsh word from Demoth he helped to wind the bandage around Uncas' chest.

Once this was done the men ate a little and drank from their water skins, giving Uncas some. They then relieved themselves and Demoth ordered the other two men to help Uncas do the same.

They loaded him back onto the horse and set off once more.

After some time they came to a steep hill, the horse was pushed and tugged to make it climb it until they walked over the crest and Uncas saw the rooftops down in the valley below. Many wooden cabins of a small Yangee village lay in front of him, beyond them the great sea stretching as far as he could see. A large Yangee boat was anchored some way out from the land its sails rippling in the wind.

They descended into the valley and the small village. Uncas saw the looks of disbelief on the white faces as they walked down the small dirt street. Many children began to follow them a short way behind, some pointing in awe at the four men and breathing the word "savages".

The other men did not seem fazed by the attention and carried on their conversation occasionally bursting into laughter at what another said.

They walked on, Uncas felt the pain in his ribs more since it had been prodded and he wished for them to reach their destination soon.

The finally arrived at a shabby, run-down looking house, Demoth stepped forward and briskly rapped upon the door. A white man past his prime opened the door, looked at Demoth and then quickly stuck his neck out looking up and down the street. He seemed satisfied, nodded and opened the door to them in welcome.

Again Uncas was pulled from the horse and carried into the house. Inside it was dimly lit by a few candles and consisted of two rooms. The acrid smell of rotten food hung grimly in the air and brought a feeling of sickness to Uncas' stomach.

He was half carried, half dragged to the adjoining room; it was no more than a small store room.

Demoth spoke hurriedly to the white man who replied in their tongue. The white man studied Uncas closely and slowly a lopsided grin spread across his lips.

"This 'un" the white man slurred pointing to Demoth "says you speak English"

Uncas narrowed his eyes in contempt at the man and gave him a single nod in answer.

"You're going to EN-GA-LUND" he said this last word as if Uncas were deaf or stupid.

Uncas stared up at him but said nothing.

"Quiet eh…" he scratched his chin "Aye, he'll do"

He again briskly talked with Demoth; Uncas knew they were talking money. Finally Demoth seemed happy and agreed a price; he held his hand out for the white man to shake.

The white man shook it gladly and then pointed to a bottle of whiskey and motioned for Demoth to join him in a drink. Demoth smiled his wolf grin and barked an order at one of his men… the rapist.

The man looked shocked for a moment and babbled uncertainly in reply. Demoth turned, the anger hiding just behind his eyes but this was enough to make the man nod. He walked into the room that Uncas had been bundled into and closed the door behind him. Uncas heard the sound of a key turning and knew they had been locked in.

He stared at his guard for a moment, the man sat at the far end of the room avoiding all eye contact with Uncas. His hair was short in a Yangee style; the man obviously idolized the Yangee power and weapons and had decided to try and style himself as one.

After a few hours had passed Uncas saw the man's eyes had begun to droop, he waited patiently until the man's head lolled forward onto his chest and small snores arose from him.

Uncas looked around him and his eyes fell upon a large tub of animal fat used for cooking. He carefully shifted himself over and with silent effort rolled onto his side until he had the wooden bowl containing the greasy substance.

He did his best to rub it over his wrists and struggled with the rope holding him until he felt the cord begin to slip; he held his breath and eased the rope upwards until one of his hands slipped free. He brought his hand down to the ground to offer himself more support and soon enough his other hand was free. He rolled onto his back and sat up, his back made small spasms of protest at being in the same position for so long. He rubbed his raw wrists, willing the blood back into his hands and fingers and then he wiped his hands upon his shirt, dispelling some of the oily fat.

He then set to work on freeing his ankles. He made short work of the knots and then got onto all fours. He watched the guard silently for a moment. When he was certain he still slept he crept forward with long cat like movements.

His eyes caught the glint of the man's knife, the one he had plunged into Aiyana, stealing away her life and Uncas felt the bile rise in his throat at the memory.

He carefully removed the knife from its cow-hide sheath and moved close to the man until the knife was at his throat.

At the feel of the cold steel his eyes flew open, finding Uncas' hate filled face before him, and his expression turned from shock to horror.

Uncas grinned menacingly as the man betrayed his fear and before the man could make a sound Uncas moved the knife across the exposed skin, cutting deeply into the flesh. The man's eyes widened and then a strange gurgling sound emitted from him as the blood ran from the slit. He coughed once, his hands reaching up to his neck and then just as quickly falling back to his sides, he twitched a few times before his body slumped and his eyes glazed over with death.

Uncas pushed the dead man to the floor and watched him a moment longer as the blood continued to seep from the wound. Uncas thought of Aiyana and pressed the bloody blade to his forehead "You are avenged" he breathed out in a long sigh... "_two more to go_" he thought.

He crept towards the door and pressed his ear to the hard wooden surface. He could hear muffled voices, all he could do for now was wait and bide his time. He did not have to wait long, the door opened within the next hour allowing light to flood in. Demoth's other companion stood in the doorway a bowl of food in each hand. Uncas did not hesitate and gave the man no chance to register what had happened, he ran at him with full force his shoulder connecting with the man's stomach and bringing him down to the ground. Uncas brought the knife down into the man's belly over and over again. Blood began to trickle from his mouth, his leg twitched and then he too became still.

Uncas pushed himself up onto his hunches and his eyes caught Demoth, who stood from his seat and looked dumbstruck at the scene before him.

Again Uncas wasted no time and he lunged towards Demoth, making the man fall backwards, cracking his head with a sickening thud upon the bench he had stood near.

Uncas scrambled on top of him, pinning the man to the ground. He gave out a cry of triumph and plunged his knife deep into Demoth's eye.

Demoth screamed and his body writhed as the red liquid oozed from the fresh wound. Uncas pulled the knife out and raised his hand ready to make the final death blow. A pain coursed through Uncas' head and he fell forward a little, he turned and looked over his shoulder in time to see the butt of a musket coming down upon him once more and then all was dark.

---

**A lot darker...I actually found some of those scenes hard to write...I'm too soft lol but I hope the story is still grabbing you.**

**Alice will appear very soon, so don't worry ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Uncas awoke back in the dark store room. His entire chest was bound in thick rope that pinned his arms to his sides. He could feel no fresh pain other than the one that throbbed at the back of his head; he had not been beaten for his attack. He looked over to the corner of the room and saw that the body of the man he had killed had been removed; only a pool of congealed blood told of what had happened.

He tried to pull his legs out from under him but found his knees were bound and the rope tied around his waist making him permanently kneel. This time they were taking no chances, he would not escape again. Uncas bent his head in thought; the situation seemed dark with little chance of getting away. He sighed and with effort rolled himself onto his right side, he would at least use the time wisely and sleep as best he could.

---

He opened his eyes at the sound of the door opening. He looked up to see the white man from before; he was accompanied by two other white men.

"Careful" the first one sneered "he has a temper…gave poor Demoth a right blinding" he laughed and nudged one of the other men.

They said nothing else but placed a brown sack over Uncas' head. Uncas stiffened as he felt the men pick him up. He felt himself carried for some distance, the noises of people talking filled his ears and he knew they must have exited the house and be on the dirt road leading to the beach.

He could smell nothing, his hearing the only sense he could rely on since the sack smelt overpoweringly of mouldy corn.

He felt his body being lowered into something, he thought it must be a small boat as it swayed and he could hear the water lapping at its sides.

"Lord Ashbourne's cargo" came a voice from far above him.

"Aye" came a reply near Uncas "We'll be sure he gets it in good shape"

He felt the same boat begin to move and he knew they headed for the larger ship.

From what he could hear, there were four other men aboard. They completely ignored Uncas, but why would they pay attention to a shipment, cargo that they were only taking to its destination.

They soon reached the ship and Uncas felt them tying a rope around his middle. One of the men gave a loud shout of "Haul it up!" and he was lifted from his feet and jerkily hoisted aboard. A hand met him at the top and he was roughly pulled onto the deck.

"Get it below" he heard someone shout and again he was lifted and carried away, down many stairs and dumped onto a hard wooden floor.

Uncas waited for the footsteps to fade away from him and then threw his head violently forward, shaking the bag from his head. His eyes drank in his new surroundings. It was dark and smelled strongly of something like whiskey and damp. The room was small and empty as far as he could tell but the shadows loomed far into it. He searched for the way he must have been brought in and his eyes fell upon the door, most likely now locked. He struggled vainly with his ropes before letting out a frustrated sigh and letting his back fall against the timber walls.

"Ain't no use" a voice said from the shadows.

Uncas' head snapped in the direction of the sound and he squinted through the darkness trying to make out the owner of the voice.

The figure moved forward and Uncas saw a white man shuffle into the dim light. He was no more than forty years of age, his face was rounded and chubby with a rosy glow upon his cheeks but he had sternness in his brow. His head was shaved and the clothes he wore hung around him in rags.

As the man moved forward Uncas heard the clank of chains.

"Do ya speak English lad?" the man said addressing Uncas, his voice bore a strange accent.

Uncas nodded "yes"

The man smiled "Ah, well at least we'll 'ave company"

Uncas studied the man a moment longer "We are going to England?"

The man nodded "Yep, no use tryin' to get free neither, we'll set sail soon enough and be on th'ocean" he sniffed and watched Uncas' expression.

"I knows why you is here lad" he said and a small smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth.

Uncas waited for him to continue.

"Some Lord or some such ponce wants you as his entertainment"

Uncas' brow furrowed "entertainment?"

"Aye, show you off all dressed up in feathers and skins… make himself look powerful having a savage slave…" he paused "I hear this Lord has quite an obsession with the savage culture" he barked a laugh "sounds loony to me"

Uncas stared down at the floor in thought, so he was to be a slave…

He looked back at the man "Why are you here?"

The man lifted up his shackles for Uncas to see "Unlucky, lad" he barked another laugh that descended into a rasping cough "They want to hang me back in England, I thought I'd be safe in the New World" he seemed to ponder on this for a moment and then a grin spread across his face "Guess my judgement's as shite as my temper" he shifted his position, "may as well lie back an' sleep the best ya can, long journey ahead" the man lay back into the shadows and in a short amount of time he began to snore.

---

Uncas lost all track of time inside the bowels of the great ship. He was fed and watered regularly but the only real human contact he has was the man that lay chained next to him. Uncas learned his name was Ben, a man from the North of England.

For a man being lead to his death Ben was a cheerful man but Uncas knew just behind his merry exterior lay anger and violence, still Uncas was glad of the company.

Ben seemed to love the sound of his own voice and soon Uncas knew his entire life story it seemed, including how he had come to be aboard the ship.

Ben had been a thief back in England.

"A very well known and wanted criminal" Ben said with pride.

He called himself a 'Highway Man' Uncas did not understand the meaning and did not press Ben any further.

"Anyway lad" he went on with his story "I had set up this very sweet pick up, some grand lady of muck if ya will" he laughed "turns out she was related to some part of royalty and well they decided to hunt me down good and proper like" he winked as if this amused him. "Soon as I found out I caught a ship to the Americas and went into hiding only my thirst for rum and fine food caught me out and the damn redcoats found me" he chuckles "we all gotta go some time lad" he winked at Uncas again. "I got me a ripe little peach of a girl waitin' for me in London, she'll come see me before I dangle" he laughed again.

Uncas couldn't help but smile the man's laughter was infectious.

After what must have been two days Uncas' muscles began to ache and cramp because of the position he was forced into by the ropes, he feared he would waste away if it carried on. Ben did his best to plead his case to one of the men that brought them food and within the next few hours Uncas was untied and shackled a few feet away from Ben. It wasn't much better but at least he could now move around a little.

For this kindness Uncas told Ben of his life and the reason he too was aboard the wretched ship. Ben's brow furrowed as Uncas spoke of Aiyana's treatment and subsequent death.

"Damn bastards" he spat "no woman should ever be harmed, not right lad" he clapped Uncas on the shoulder "I sorrow for you and yours"

Uncas thanked him for his kind words.

Finally, after weeks or months Uncas could not tell, the ship came to a shuddering stop.

Ben shook Uncas awake.

"We are here lad" he said and grinned.

Uncas straightened and stretched his tired muscles.

"We'll be parted soon, you t' be a slave and me t' Newgate and then hanged"

Uncas patted Ben warmly upon the shoulder.

"Thank you for your kindness my friend" Uncas smiled "I will not forget you and may the Great Spirit guide you to a noble death"

Ben laughed "Aye, may he do just that" he looked down at his hands and then back at Uncas "Be careful lad and I hope you find your way back to your father and brother"

Uncas nodded his thanks.

Before either man could say more, several men appeared and re-chained them with hand and ankle cuffs.

"That one to Newgate" one of the men said pointing to Ben "This one, Lord Ashbourne's men will be waiting… hood him" A bag was again pulled over Uncas' head and he was pulled to his feet.

Uncas was dragged out by his hands, up stairs and out onto the deck. The air seemed chill and he felt small raindrops splattering his skin making him shiver.

Above him seagulls cawed and the uneasy sea swayed the boat roughly from side to side.

Uncas noticed his ribs no longer pained him; all the time of being still must have been good for him after all.

"Get him in a boat" a man cried to his left.

He was again pulled forward and a rope was tied around him. He was helped over the side and slowly lowered into a waiting rowboat.

He was pushed backward onto a seat and they began to move across the choppy waters.

Uncas heard the sounds of land before they reached it. People bustling and talking, the place sounded crowded and the stench invaded his senses, sewage and rotten food… the odour of too many people living in a small space… he felt his stomach lunge a little and was glad they had not fed him today.

Once they reached land he was hauled upwards and for the first time in his life Uncas' feet stepped onto English soil.

Again he was led forward by his hands, following blindly. Many people pushed into him too busy with their own lives to give him any space to walk.

They came to a stop "Lord Ashbourne?" the man leading him enquired.

"Yes, I work for Lord Ashbourne" the other man paused "Is this the cargo?"

"Yes, we took real good care of him and he speaks English" Uncas was pulled forward towards the other man who took hold of his restraints.

"Yes, he looks well" the man now holding him said and gave him a sharp tug "come then"

Uncas followed and was bundled into a carriage. He had never been in one before but he knew it was so from the smell of the horses and was certain when they began to move.

Uncas felt the bag begin to lift, "No Percy, don't" the man that had led him to the carriage said "I can't stand savages, just leave it on until we get there" he sniffed and the bag was lowered.

Uncas found himself drifting into sleep on the long journey; his mind was too tired to worry over his fate.

After many hours the carriage jolted to a stop and Uncas was awoken by being roughly pulled upwards.

He was helped out of the carriage and led across ground that seemed to crunch under his feet. He was then helped up some steep stone stairs and out of the cool day air.

The room he was in was warm and he could hear a fire crackling somewhere nearby.

"Take him up to John, he'll clean him up, Lord isn't back till tomorrow anyway"

Uncas was again roughly pulled forwarded and the hood lifted from his eyes.

He had been unprepared for his surrounding and for a moment his breath caught in awe.

The room was large with large gold surrounded paintings covering the walls, the biggest stone fireplace he had ever seen graced one of the walls, the floor was hard and shiny the firelight dancing the shadows upon it.

Before him was an enormous wooden staircase, the stairs were each bigger than four feet in length. At the top was a large coloured window that depicted a scene of a rosy faced girl eating fruit. He was pulled forward again and led up the grand staircase. His eyes went up and he could see there were more stairs spiralling upwards to many other floors and at the very top of the building a large glass dome let in as much light as there was.

He was led to the first floor and down a narrow corridor then through a door and up narrower stairs until he reached a room, within it stood a man in his late fifties, dressed in brown trousers and a shirt and waistcoat.

He beckoned the man holding Uncas inside and they both walked in.

The room was small, a fire roared in its hearth and there were two beds pressed against either wall. A shabby wooden table and chairs sat near the fire and beside the man was a large makeshift bath tub. The water rose in streams.

"This him?" the older man said.

The man who had led him nodded and gave Uncas over to him. He then left the room.

"My name's John" the man said "I mean you no harm"

Uncas studied the man for a moment, he had a kind face.

"My name is Uncas"

The man smiled

"Nice to meet you Uncas, I suppose you've had a hard journey"

Uncas nodded the muscle in his jaw tightening.

"Well we'll get you all clean and then I'll get some good warm food into you" he smiled warmly. "But now, I know you may be angry with how you were brought here but please don't be a fool and try to escape"

The man nodded as if he understood Uncas' frustration "They'll hunt you down and shoot you but if you stay, nice warm bed, money and a chance to go back to your home one day"

Uncas nodded that he understood, it would indeed be foolish of him to run into a world he did not know.

"Why was I brought here?" Uncas asked.

John looked up through his bushy eyebrows "Well, the man that bought you, he likes to parade people around… it shows how powerful he is… all you have to do is dress up in a costume for parties and the like and you'll be let alone most of the time"

Uncas nodded but it seemed a strange request. All he could do was follow his gut and heart and right now they told him to watch and wait and so that is what he would do.

He was washed and dressed in beautifully made deerskin pants and a dark green cotton shirt. When Uncas enquired about them as they were not what he expected to find in England, John told him that his master, Lord Ashbourne, travelled to the Americas whenever he could bringing back many articles of clothing, weapons and crafts. The Lord wished for Uncas to be comfortable and so these clothes were being given to him.

John then gave him a comb to brush out his freshly cleaned hair and left him.

Uncas then sat in front of the fire letting its warmth fill him.

John soon returned with a tray of food and drink and Uncas devoured most of it enjoying the taste of fresh food.

When he had finished John collected the tray back up. "You should sleep now, the Lord returns with his cousins tomorrow and they'll be eager to meet you"

He left, locking the door behind him and Uncas was left with his thoughts once more.

He was to be treated well, no hard labour but still he was to be a dog and bark when his master said so… but John's words soothed some part of him, he would wait and learn the way of the Yangee and their land, get money and finally leave this place, he would go home to his brother and father, mourn the loss of his wife with them and finally have his life back.

He climbed onto the soft bed and fell into an exhausted sleep.

**Chapter 5 should be up next week and Alice will make her appearance in that chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

The carriage shook as it covered the rocky ground and Alice Munro moaned and shifted her position.

"It's no use Cora" she finally huffed to her sister who sat opposite "I will never sleep in this thing"

Cora stifled a laugh and looked at her younger sister.

"There'll be time to sleep before this evening"

Alice pouted "I suppose so" she looked at her gloved hands and when she again looked up her expression had changed to an excited grin "What do you think Andrew's surprise is?" she asked excitedly.

"Who knows with Andrew" Cora said glancing out of the window.

Alice sighed and joined her sister in looking at the countryside pass by.

"I wish Papa were here" Alice said in a small voice "It has been months since he last sent word from the Americas"

Cora's face darkened and she nodded.

Their father was a Colonel with the British army and he often left them for long periods of time. Sometimes Cora accompanied him but he would never allow his youngest daughter to join him on his journeys.

He had been in the new world for over a year now, fighting the French in the bloody war that raged.

Alice and Cora had planned to go and visit him and take in the sights of the strange land but he had forbid their passage telling them it was too dangerous.

Even Andrew could not buy passage easily to America, the war had dampened his hobby with the savages and he had begun to sulk in recent months like a child that had had its favourite toy taken away; but in the last month his demeanor had changed and he had talked of a great and wondrous surprise he had waiting at his great hall when they returned.

Alice sighed once more and smoothed the skirt of her heavy blue brocade gown and glanced at her reflection in the glass of the carriage window. She noticed a strand of her long blond hair had become loose from the circlet atop her head and quickly fixed it.

She studied herself once more to check nothing else was out of place, her complexion was of peaches and cream, smooth and youthful, reflecting her seventeen years.

Her cobalt blue eyes looked back at her as she examined her features for imperfections. She licked her plump rose bud lips and gave her mirror image a small smile of satisfaction before turning away.

She glanced up at Cora and marveled as she had done many times before at just how different their appearance was.

Alice was slight, fair and timid while her sister had womanly curves, dark features and a fiery disposition.

Cora would celebrate her twenty-second birthday within the next month but despite their differences in appearance, age and character no two sisters could have been closer.

"How long until we arrive?" Alice asked.

Cora leaned forward and looked out of the window.

"I think we are near the gates" she replied.

Soon enough they passed the huge wrought iron gates bearing their cousin's family crest and began the two mile drive up to the hall.

Alice watched the acres of ground go by, the woodlands and open grassland where deer grazed some way off in the distance.

"I adore this place" Alice exclaimed

The hall drew into view, they passed by the wall and railings that marked the entrance and Alice marveled at its many windows, she counted nineteen in total that she could see, all but six were long and large, with leaded strips dividing them into squares. At its centre a great castle-like turret rose into the sky giving the whole hall an awing appearance.

They pulled up to the steps that led to the great double wooden doors where servants already awaited them. Once the carriage had come to a stop both the sisters were helped down and their belongings were carried down from the top of the carriage and inside to the hall.

Alice shivered as the cool air washed over her.

"Must we wait here? Andrew will not mind" she asked Cora hopefully.

But Cora nodded sternly and so they waited.

Alice huffed her displeasure and began to pace a little to warm herself.

Soon another carriage rattled into view and Alice let out a sigh of relief.

It came to a halt just behind theirs and a tall man bounded out with two bloodhounds at his heels. The man's hair was long and a light brown in color, it had a slight wave to it giving it a thickness; it was tied back at the nape of his neck with a dark blue bow to match his frock coat and breeches. His eyes were a dazzling green that were framed by his perfectly arched eyebrows. He gave them a grin exposing his dazzling white teeth and wrinkling his large but elegant nose.

"My dear cousins Alice and Cora" he began "I hope the journey has not been too hard on you" he kissed both of their hands and his dogs gave out playful barks at not receiving his attention.

Alice smiled at him "I'm tired, can we go inside?"

He offered her his arm and she gladly took it. Before he took another step he turned back to his carriage "Hinun!" he called and a young boy emerged from within the carriage and came to him a grin playing upon his lips. His skin was of a tan color his hair long and black but tied in a similar style to Andrew's and his face had chubbiness to the cheeks but he was handsome. His clothing was an exact match of what Andrew wore only the color was of a deep green.

Andrew grinned back at him "Let us drink before tonight" the boy nodded.

They all entered the house chatting amongst themselves of the night's celebrations to come.

---

Uncas was led down a flight of stairs that seemed to be hidden from the normal household. He shifted uncomfortably in his costume of furs and feathers, the large feathers weighted down his hair and pulled at his scalp. He felt ridiculous.

John showed him into a large room that had been decorated with items he knew so well from his own life. In one corner stood a small wigwam in another a suit made of fine beads, wampum and feathers. He was led to a grand carved chair and told to sit… and so he waited.

---

Alice looked at herself in the mirror. She fingered one of the ringlets one of the servant girls had heated into her hair and checked her beautiful, heavy dusky pink silk dress. The bodice was exquisitely decorated with tiny beads and crystals, when the light caught them they sparkled like tiny stars. She fluffed the lace sleeves at her elbows and pinched her cheeks giving them a rosy glow.

She smiled at her reflection and a stunning gentlewoman smiled back at her.

She then slipped the beautifully beaded matching shoes upon her feet and made her way out of her room in search of her sister. She gave Cora's door a little tap and heard her sister tell her to enter.

Cora was just finishing her hair, pinning it into an elaborate bun. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of Alice and she grinned.

"You look beautiful, no one will compare tonight"

Alice grinned and twirled around on the spot showing her sister the rest of the gown, Cora clapped.

"You look wonderful too" Alice said and a frown crept upon her brow "But where is the yellow dress Papa bought you?"

Cora smiled wanly "Oh, it's too much for me" she said smoothing out her rather plain cream dress with pretty printed rosebuds.

"Well, that dress always looked wonderful on you" Alice said and embraced her sister.

They departed Cora's apartment and began to descend the grand staircase. Below them the large hallway was already bustling with guests and Andrew stood at the doorway greeting all the new ones as they arrived, from Dukes and Duchesses to Lords and Ladies.

Alice and Cora made their way to the great hall where most of the guests had already gathered. They mingled within the throng of people engaging in small pleasantries with those that crossed their path… most of the conversations ran along the same lines of "So and so has bought this grand item" or "is marrying this great person" and from most of the older ladies "my son will soon be a great lawyer, officer, physician" Alice soon found it tiresome and broke away from her sister to seek some solitude.

She felt a light tap upon her shoulder and turned to see Hinun. She looked at him quizzically.

"Yes?"

The boy gazed at her his mouth slightly slack.

"Well?" Alice asked wanting the conversation with the savage boy to be as short as possible, people were already beginning to stare. She felt an embarrassed flush creep up her neck and cheeks but still the heathen said nothing.

"What is it?!" she snapped a little too harshly.

The boy blinked and seemed to regain himself.

"Lord Andrew" he began licking his dry lips "wishes for you to sing at the harpsichord"

Alice looked behind him, ignoring the boy now and caught Andrew's eye, he smiled and raised his glass of wine to her.

Alice smiled back at him and nodded.

She picked her way through the crowd until she came to the raised platform where an older lady had already taken up the seat.

Alice bent to her "Do you know Sweet is the Budding Spring of Love?" she asked.

The woman nodded.

Alice heard the tapping of a wine glass and Andrew with Hinun at his heels strolled next to her.

"Attention my honored guests" he beamed a grin "Welcome, my dear friends! Soon there will be dancing and then my exhibition will be opened to you but first I would like to delight and enthrall you with my dear cousin, Alice Munro's, singing" he bowed to Alice and a polite round of applause sounded from the crowd.

Alice gave them all a small smile and then the music began to play.

**Sweet is the Budding Spring of Love****  
****Next, blooming hopes all fears remove,****  
****And when possess'd of beauty's charms,****  
****Fruition, like the Summer, warms,****  
****But pleasures, oft repeated, cloy,****  
****To Autumn wanes the fleeting joy,****  
****Declining 'til desires are lost,****  
****Succeeded by eternal Frost,****  
****Succeeded by eternal Frost.**

**---**

Uncas gave a loud yawn. How long was he expected to sit here?

He stretched his arms behind his head and glanced around the room. He decided he would hear anyone coming and could return to his chair before they entered.

He rose and began to examine the contents of the room.

The wigwam was not from a tribe he knew, he did not recognize the style of paintings upon it and he wondered if the white man he now worked for had had it made for himself.

The beautiful wampum suit was authentic and had most likely been owned by a Great War chief… Uncas could not see how the chief would willingly have parted with it but then the way he had been 'acquired' was not honorable.

As he walked he saw many other objects from his world. Tomahawks, knives, bows, deerskin clothing, feathers, cooking pots and decorated clay bowls… he wondered at it all and why this Yangee was so interested in such everyday things.

Finally near the door he came upon a large glass case, inside were many kinds of jewelry made from wampum and glass beads and there was also three skulls…Uncas studied them for a moment a realized that they were his people's skull, he re-read the ink writing "Mohican skulls" it read… he could see no sign of damage from a weapon and it comforted him to know these had been taken after their deaths but his blood boiled, his people's skulls, their sacred relics lay here on a velvet cloth surrounded by glass for all to stare at, for the Yangee's pleasure.

He balled his hands into fists but quickly calmed himself; anger would not aid him here. He turned away from the morbid contents of the glass case and began to walk back towards the chair… it was then he heard it, as distant as a whisper, singing. He turned back and walked to the door, as he neared it the singing grew louder, the sweet notes seemed to float around him, surrounding him in their comfort, he had never heard such a voice, it was sweet but certain and seemed to soothe his very soul, it rose in pitch and Uncas' heart rose with it, his body felt light and free.

He listened to the lyrics, they were sad but beautiful and a smile crept upon his features, it brought him great joy.

He opened the door carefully and peered outside. Across the hallway was a doorway, its two large doors were opened wide and he could see clearly into the room beyond.

Many Yangee stood all facing a raised platform. Upon it stood a strange instrument that Uncas vaguely knew, in front of it stood a young women. The beautiful voice soared from her. Uncas caught his breath as his eyes fell upon her slight form. In the strong candlelight her hair shone like spun gold, her face had a strange radiance to it and the dress she wore gave her the appearance of a beautiful spirit as it glittered and glinted. Uncas had always thought of the Yangee clothing for women very strange, he had laughed at it a few times with his brother. The gowns gave an unnatural shape to the woman's body but still he could not deny that this woman was more than a vision of beauty in hers.

He felt his heart quicken within his chest as she moved her arms elegantly to the music.

Uncas quickly closed the door and rested his back against it willing his heart rate to return to normal. This woman had stirred something within him and he was unsure if he liked this new feeling.

**Chapter 5 done! chapter 6 should be up soon.**

**The song "Sweet is the Budding Spring of Love" is a popular song from the 18th century**.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice finished her song to the sound of tremendous applause from the crowd and she shyly curtsied to them. Andrew was by her side; he beamed at the crowd and pulled her to him as if to say she was his discovery. He kissed her lightly upon her flushed cheek.

"Well done" he praised and Alice thanked him for his kindness.

All the guests then began to make their way to the ballroom. Andrew led her by the hand into the magnificent room. The cream marble floors shined with lustre in the bright light given by the three enormous crystal chandeliers that hung above them.

The band began to play and Andrew offered his hand to her in a low bow. She laughed musically and took it gladly. They found their places in the line of dancers and the dance began.

"My dear cousin" Andrew began "You look stunning this evening"

Alice beamed a grin at him.

"I know of someone that has been dazzled by your beauty" he grinned.

"Oh?" she questioned.

"Hmm" Andrew continued his demeanour distant.

"Well, don't tease me Andrew" she smiled playfully,

"Well, apart from myself I mean" he gave her a cheeky smirk and she blushed but laughed to cover the fact.

"It is a young man I am in acquaintance with" Andrew breathed as if telling her a dark secret in the strictest confidence.

Alice looked up at him intrigued "Who?" she asked.

"None other than my own little savage" he smirked and stifled a laugh.

Alice's expression turned to one of surprise and her eyes instantly sought Hinun who stood by the sidelines of the crowd, his eyes were fixedly upon her. She turned back to Andrew.

"You are teasing me" she stated hopefully.

"Oh no my dear" Andrew gave a deep laugh.

Alice restrained herself from looking back at the young savage boy.

"Well, Andrew I hope you made it clear that it is not acceptable"

Andrew laughed enjoying teasing her "My dear cousin, he is but a puppy dog, show him some kindness"

Alice glared up at him "It makes me uneasy, who knows what is on his mind, the stories I've heard Andrew"

Andrew led her away from the dance floor on seeing her distress and out onto the balcony.

"Worry not" he said and touched her playfully on the tip of her nose "He is fully under my control, they are easily broken, he is like one of my dogs… only he can talk" Andrew let out a bellow of laughter.

"Andrew!" Alice scolded her cousin's harsh words "They may be savages but they are still people, don't talk of them so!"

Andrew studied her for a moment "A moment ago you were scared of them and now you defend them, you confuse me" he chuckled.

"I'm not defending them" Alice spat back "but they are not animals"

Andrew nodded "I suppose you are right, I'm sorry for my overly curt words"

He bent forward and brushed his lips softly on hers. "Accept my apology?"

Alice nodded a little surprised by his actions.

"Come" he said his demeanour changing "let's go back, I'll be showing everyone my surprise soon and I wish for you to see it!" he grinned.

Alice followed him back into the dancing crowd.

A low echoing sound rang around them bringing everyone to a silent stop. A well dressed servant stood beside a large brass gong.

"Ladies and gentleman" his voice reverberated in the silence. "The new world exhibition is now open for your delight" he gave an over dramatic bow and sweepingly gestured to the door behind him.

"Come Alice" Andrew said grinning and grabbed her hand pulling her towards where the other guests had already started to gather. People made way for their host and Alice felt many eyes upon her.

"She has him ensnared already" she heard one woman say coldly as she passed.

Alice searched behind her for Cora, she had not seen her sister for over an hour but she could not see her in the descending crowd.

The doors before her were opened and the wonders they had hidden within the room beyond were exposed to her gaze.

They stopped at a glass case containing three human skulls, she grimaced at them and Andrew laughed at her reaction.

"They are Mohican skulls" he said pulling her towards them, she resisted him in vain not wanting to get any closer to the grinning reminders of death.

"They were a powerful people once but they are all but gone from this earth now"

He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"And look" he pointed to a beautiful display of jewellery "Wampum, see how it reflects the light? It seems to dance" his whole face seemed to have a new light about it brought on by talking about these objects.

"Alice peered over at the beautiful beads, they seemed to mesmerise her with their beauty and she drew in a breath.

"They are beautiful"

Andrew seemed to study her closely for a moment before drawing a set of keys from his coat pocket. He picked out the right one from the bunch and opened the case; Alice could feel many eyes upon her back and shifted uncomfortably.

Andrew reached in and retrieved a beautiful choker. He closed the case and locked it before holding the dazzling item up before her eyes.

"Do you like it?" he enquired a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Why, yes…" Alice began but he cut off her words.

"Then it is yours" he smiled "Your neck looks rather bare" he gave her a childish grin, wrinkling his nose slightly. "Come let me put it on"

Alice blushed furiously but turned and lifted her hair as he fastened the choker, she felt his fingers graze the nape of her neck and linger a little too long. She let go of her hair and turned to face him, he moved a few of the curls about her neck.

"There it is perfect" he declared with a smile.

Alice smiled shyly back at him, Andrew had never been so forward with her before… playful, teasing, yes but never flirtatious to the amount he had been this evening. She couldn't quite make up her mind if he was just playing a game like they did when they were children or if it was because he wanted her on his arm tonight to cause a stir… or could it possibly be that his feelings for her ran deeper than she had ever imagined… she pushed this thought from her mind.

Andrew led her through the rest of the museum he had constructed, telling her detailed information about each piece. She gained a small insight into the red man's life and was quite shocked at just how different it was from her own. Finally he led her to the end of room with a steady following of the crowd behind them.

Alice's eyes were instantly drawn to the man that sat proudly in the ornate chair. His tanned body was draped in various furs his expression unreadable, he stared straight ahead as if the people around him did not exist.

His features were well defined, his nose strong and elegant at the same time, his lips were full, his jaw set. His long black hair fell in silky strands over his bare chest and many feathers were woven into the back of it. He was very handsome she could not deny it and her thoughts scolded her for thinking such a thing.

Still Alice thought she had never seen a nobler looking figure than his man before her.

Andrew turned to the crowd and flung out his arms in welcome to them.

"It gives me great pleasure to introduce you to a great warrior!" he waited for the gasps of awe to subside "He has killed many red men and many white men" he said the last two words in a teasing manner and some of the ladies gave yelps of disgust. "He is a great prince, the last of his kind, the last of the Mohican tribe"

Uncas felt all eyes upon him and kept his steely gaze distant from them. He could feel his anger heating inside him once more and gripped the arms of the chair, digging his nails into the wood.

"Is he dangerous?" one woman called.

"Oh no madam" Andrew replied "He is under my command and would not attack without given reason"

Alice turned back to the man upon the chair.

"What is he called?" she whispered to Andrew.

Andrew's brow furrowed in annoyance "I haven't" he seemed to redden slightly "had the pleasure yet, with the ball…" he trailed off and then seemed to be all too conveniently distracted by another guest, leaving Alice's side.

Alice returned her gaze back to the un-named man his face seemed to hold some kind of fascination to her.

"_A prince_" she thought and wondered if they had a court like in London.

A surge from the crowd caught her off guard as several people pushed into her in their hurry to gaze upon the savage. Alice stumbled forward and felt her feet lose their footing, she was falling, and she closed her eyes tightly expecting the cold hard floor to meet her and the pain that would accompany it.

But she did not, her fall was halted.

She opened her eyes and looked up; two beautiful dark eyes stared down at her. His hair hung loosely around his face; framing his features, her eyes locked with his… his eyes seemed to hold so much meaning and emotion within their depths that Alice became lost in them for a moment.

She became aware of strong hands holding her shoulders, thumbs grazing the bare skin at the neckline of her gown, they were warm and slightly rough to the touch, hands that had seem much hardship and toil.

"My God, Alice are you alright?" Andrew's voice pulled her away from the man before her and back into the crowded room of staring on-lookers.

The man who held her lifted her onto her feet, his hands quickly released her and he sat back in the chair, the same unreadable expression descended upon his features, it was as if nothing had happened.

Alice heard the excited chattering behind her.

"Did you see?" As fast as lightning"

"Yes, yes no wonder the heathens are so dangerous, he could have slit her throat in an instant"

"Oh that wouldn't be so bad" the three women let out a fit of giggles at the snide comment.

"Hmm quite ghastly, imagine him touching you!" another piped in. All the women squealed in laughter and Alice felt a flush of anger and embarrassment touch her cheeks.

"Alice?" Andrew was by her side.

"Oh I'm fine, don't fuss" Alice smiled at him.

"Come, let me get you a brandy you look quite shaken"

Alice let him lead her from the room. She fought the urge to look behind her, back at the man who sat upon the chair. She did feel shaken but not because of her fall.

She allowed Andrew to escort her into a small study away from the party. He poured her a large glass of brandy.

"Drink that down" he said handing it to her.

Alice took the glass from him with both hands and sipped the amber liquid, it burnt the back of her throat as she swallowed and she coughed a little.

"Are you alright?" he gave her a concerned look.

"Yes, just a little shock, nothing more" she smiled at him trying to reassure him and sipped some more of the brandy.

"My savage saved you" Andrew said rather proudly "What did you think of him?"

Alice felt a little flustered by the question and avoided Andrew's eyes.

"Well, I… I thought him fascinating" Alice said honestly.

"Good" Andrew boomed and grinned.

He knelt in front of her and rested his hands upon her knees.

"Andrew, what are you doing?" Alice asked him half wanting to laugh at his behaviour.

"I am kneeling before a beautiful lady who may steal my heart away at any moment" he stared at her earnestly for a moment then his nose crinkled as his usual cheeky grin spread across his face.

Alice sighed in relief… surely he had been joking.

"Don't tease me so" Alice scolded and pushed him playfully away.

He got to his feet and straightened his coat.

"Well, I must away" he said and gave her a wink. "Finish the brandy and steady your nerves"

Alice nodded.

"Return when you feel up to it" he made for the door and exited the room softly closing it behind him.

Alice rose from the leather armchair and walked to one of the small bookshelves that lined the walls. There were many books about the red man and Alice picked one at random.

She settled back into the chair with the book in her lap and sipped her drink as she read. She was only half concentrating upon the words, his eyes, the man in the chair's eyes seemed to invade her thoughts and she could not easily shake the image.

Once she had finished her first brandy she poured herself another enjoying the thrill of drinking. Her father would never have allowed her to drink so freely and while the taste was not particularly pleasant the warmness and light headiness that came as she drank the second glass was enjoyable.

She greedily over indulged on the fiery liquid until after her fourth glass she began to feel more than light headed… she felt sleepy and distant like she was losing control of her thoughts.

Finally the book fell from her lap and the empty glass tumbled from her hand as she fell into a strange slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice awoke to a dimly lit room. She glanced at the clock upon the mantel and was able to make out the time, 3am. She had been asleep for over 2 hours. She rose from her chair and steadied herself on a nearby table, her legs felt slightly shaky and her mind fuzzy.

She silently wondered to herself why no one had woken her or come to find her.

She tried to gather herself still feeling the affects of the alcohol she had drank earlier, and quietly opened the door. She made her way out into the corridor. All was silent and most of the candles had burnt out so that the walls were cast with eerie shadows.

She wrapped her arms around her sides, feeling a little afraid.

She found her way to the entrance to the great hall and saw a few of the guests still remained but they all appeared to be passed out, some gave out loud snores. She made out Andrew at the far corner stretched out on a chaise longue, fast asleep, Hinun was curled on the floor below him and Alice felt a slight disgust at the way the boy was treated, yes he was a savage and she had been told many times she should not have any sympathy for the heathens, she even avoided all contact with him… but still he was so young… she thought he must be about her age and he had no future other than being Andrew's toy.

She meant to make her way across the great hall and find the grand staircase where she would finally be able to lay down and cease the swimming feeling in her head. But a sudden sound halted her steps; she squinted into the great hall trying to see into the shadows, she was sure she'd heard a small cry of protest.

Her eyes grew accustomed to the dimness and she made out the figure of a woman who appeared to be very drunk. Alice's eyes widened in shock as she saw the woman's skirts were pulled high over her hips exposing her thighs, her hands flailed drunkenly downward, as if swatting a fly, at a figure that kneeled between her legs.

He was moving awkwardly and it took Alice a moment to realise what was occurring… she saw his breeches around his knees and knew all too well what was happening, she brought her hand to her mouth and slipped back towards the wall, hoping on the shadow's concealment.

Alice became aware that another figure knelt by the woman's head, her bodice was ripped open and her corset looked as if it had been slit with a knife, he sniggered while he kneaded her bare breast.

He turned to the man who pumped rhythmically into her.

"Fantastic idea plying her with drink, she won't remember a thing… even if she does she'll be too ashamed to admit it"

The other man glared at him "I'm busy, shut up!"

The man gave a grin "well what did she expect walking around in the dark, someone had to pluck her if she liked it or not"

"Shut up!" the other man growled "I can't do it with you talking!"

"Shame there isn't any more young ladies" he glanced around as if to assure himself he was right, he looked in Alice's direction and she caught her breath but did not see her.

"Look, shut your fucking mouth!" the other man growled before letting out a low moan "Aww you spoilt it for me you great idiot!"

The other man held up his hands in an apologetic manner.

"I'll have another go in a minute, but keep your mouth shut" the man said pulling up his breeches.

The other man gave a grin "That one singing, Munro, right little peach. I'd like to sink my teeth into that"

Alice frantically searched with her hands for a doorknob seeing that they were distracted at least for the moment. Her hands grasped the smooth surface and she turned it, it gave a small click and she prayed silently that they would not hear. The door swung open a little and she quickly slipped inside closing it softly behind her.

A wave of nausea swept over her at the realisation of what had just happened.

"_That could have been me; they wanted it to be me_"

She clasped her hand to her chest and sank slowly down the door until she sat upon the ground.

She tried to regain her senses.

"_Should I go for help_" her mind screamed at her frantically.

The poor girl was being violated mere feet away from her. She held her head in her hands trying to think clearly and cursing herself for drinking so much, it clouded her judgement.

She knew the answer, if she walked out of this room she would have to pass them to alert anyone, they would see her or hear her before she could do anything… they would drag her into a side room and violate her and then threaten her to keep quiet or make her drink until she passed out so no one would believe her.

If only she had seen their faces clearly, but all she could remember was their evil, greedy grins.

She lamented her decision to do nothing and pressed her ear hard against the door straining her hearing for any sounds but she could hear nothing but muffled voices through the thick wood.

She hated herself for being so afraid, she thought of Cora and wished her sister were with her now. She wished she had gone to find her sister instead of drinking in the little study… she felt foolish.

Finally she rose to her feet knowing she would not leave this room until the morning light made her feel safe.

She walked into the darkening room as the candles flickered out their last bit of life; she searched for one that still had some use to it. She found one by a window and placed it into a small holder she found nearby. She furrowed her brow trying to make out what room she had stumbled into and saw it was the exhibition room. She breathed a sigh of relief at least no one would be in here, there was nowhere to lie or sleep.

She held the candle high and thought of all the weapons in here and those skulls… they made her feel very uneasy.

She walked backwards some way her heart fluttering with panic at the thought of the men hearing her and entering, she kept her eyes upon the door searching for any movement. When she had finally gathered her courage and felt surer that she would not be followed she turned around. The great carved chair was a few feet away from her and within it a man's figure slumbered, his cheek rested upon his fist and his chest rose in the slow movements of sleep.

Alice felt so startled that the candle slipped from her grip and fell with a clatter to the floor. At the sound of the metal hitting the stone floor the man's eyes flew open, his body tense and poised, Alice stumbled backwards slightly in shock.

His eyes met hers for a moment before they darted to the door.

She heard the sound that had caught his ears too and her eyes flicked from the door to him, her expression telling him she feared the people that approached.

Without a word he grabbed her wrist and shrugging the heavy furs from his shoulders he pulled her forward and towards the wigwam. He bundled her inside and then followed, squashing himself next to her in the small space. He quickly pulled down the flap of material and covered the entrance encasing them both in darkness. He motioned for her to be still.

There was hardly any room for both of them, the wigwam had surely only been meant to hold one person and her layers of underskirts and heavy dress made the room even smaller.

Alice noticed her body was pressed against his; she felt the contours of his chest pushing against hers and blushed deeply. He shifted his position slightly and pulled her closer to him so they could retreat a little further into the wigwam.

Her leg now hung across his, her skirts pushed up by the contorted position revealing the bare flesh of her thigh above her silk stocking.

Uncas strained his ears for any sound but found his concentration lapsing as he felt the young woman's body pressed against his own, her small hands were touching his arm lightly and he could feel the warm skin of her thigh upon his own. He could smell the sweet scent of her hair and felt his blood heat at the thought of running his fingers through it, of touching her skin…

The sound of footsteps brought him back to himself. He moved his head slightly so he could see through a slit in the cloth that hung over the doorway.

He made out the shadowy figures of two men, one was still pulling up his breeches and Uncas narrowed his eyes as an understanding flowed into his mind, he now knew why the woman beside him had been so afraid.

His heart told him to charge them, bring the scum down and take their scalps but he quickly reminded himself that he was no longer in his homeland, they would kill him if he harmed any Yangee.

His eyes caught the glint of a weapon and he knew if they found them they would kill him and rape the girl… and then tell all that the savage had done the deed so they dispatched him… they would think it great sport to kill a savage, Uncas curled his lip into a snarl at the men.

He could hear the girl's laboured breathing, she was scared and losing herself to panic. Slowly he reached for her and gently covered her mouth with his hand, his eyes never leaving the two men that prowled outside.

"Nothing" one of the men said.

"Aww you were hoping for a slice of peach" the other man teased.

"Well, I wouldn't mind a taste of Alice Munro, I just need to be lucky" he laughed.

"Well, if you want her so badly you best be quick, I hear Andrew has his eye on her" he snorted.

"Come on" the other man grunted "I need to sleep off this damn hangover"

They quickly left the room leaving Alice alone with the man.

Slowly he released his hand from her mouth and gently pushed her leg away from his, brushing her exposed thigh slightly as he did. Alice felt a small shiver creep up her spine at his touch.

He crept forward on his hands and knees and carefully pulled the cloth to one side. He seemed to look around for a long time before turning back to Alice.

"It's safe" he whispered beckoning her forward.

Alice's brow raised in surprise. His English was perfect, a small twang of a new world accent but apart from that small detail it could have been the King's English.

"You speak English?" the shock carried in her voice.

Uncas nodded his reply and held his hand out to her. He helped her ease her skirts out of the small doorway.

She glanced back at the large wooden door "Are you sure they won't come back?"

The man nodded certainly.

She gave another nervous look toward the door and felt her eyes well with tears. She felt so stupid and weak. She brushed at them angrily as they flowed down her cheeks.

The man stared at her

"Why are you sad? You are safe now."

Alice looked up at him "I'm not sad… I'm just" she gave a sigh of anger "I couldn't help the girl, I was too afraid" the shame burned in her cheeks.

"Sometimes" the man said placing a hand upon her shoulder "It is good to be afraid, keeps you alive"

The young girl gave a small sniff and wiped at her eyes. She looked up at him a weak smile of thanks upon her lips but as his eyes meet hers her expression changed and Uncas read it easily, she felt she should not be talking to a savage.

Alice backed away from him a little, feeling how inappropriate the situation was.

"Thank you… for helping me" she muttered "I'll wait by the door until first light and then I shall leave" she paused avoiding his gaze "I would think kindly of you if you stayed in this part of the room"

Uncas gave her a small nod that he understood. She picked up her skirts and turned from him, before she had taken more that a few steps she felt him behind her and a heavy weight was carefully placed upon her shoulders, she turned at saw that he had placed one of the larger furs around her.

"Thank you" she whispered without looking at him.

He turned and walked back to his chair. He wished for his bed and sleep but was glad no servant had come to fetch him, if they had the girl may have come to harm, this thought bothered him, he wished nothing to happen to the fair haired woman but he did not understand his reasons for feeling so.

She was a Yangee, and worse, she was part of the world which had torn him from his home, his life… but he could not think of her badly.

He thought of the fate that may have befallen her if he had not been there and his thoughts drifted to Aiyana, he would not let this girl have the same fate. He closed his eyes tightly banishing the unpleasant memories. He opened them after a short time had passed and looked to where the young woman had settled. She huddled in the corner the fur wrapped around her. The flickering candle light that remained sometimes caught the jewels upon her gown sending out little glistens of light.

His thoughts turned back to the wigwam, the smell of her… her skin; he allowed his eyes to close with this thought and allowed his mind to drift a little. In his mind's eye he saw her face inches from his, her plump, pink lips were parted slightly as she breathed they were so close to his own… he jolted himself out of the fantasy and to calm his mind he took it upon himself to watch over her, no harm would come to her this night, of this he could make sure.


	8. Chapter 8

Alice watched the man for awhile, her senses telling her to be wary of the man that saved her. She blushed as she thought how close their bodies had been, she did not think any man had been as close or seen as much of her as the savage had.

Brushing the thoughts from her mind she pulled the furs further around herself and her eyes began to drift closed, the brandy worked the last of its charm upon her sending her into a fitful sleep.

When Alice awoke the sun shone fully upon her face blinding her a little. She squinted and tried to shield herself from the bright light with her hand. Her head throbbed and her stomach clenched with a horrid sick feeling. She looked across the room and saw the savage was still sat upright in his chair, fully awake and his eyes upon her, had he stayed awake all night for her sake she wondered.

Alice rose from the ground and her head gave a throb of protest. She staggered a little as she found her feet and slowly walked towards the door, her hand going to her temple trying to dispel some of the pain she felt there.

She gave a glance back over her shoulder towards her rescuer before opening the door an inch and checking the corridor.

People were already up, some moaning and complaining to each other over drinking too much, Alice related all too well to their lament but was more than relieved to see them. She opened the door fully and fled in the direction of Andrew her rapid footsteps clicking across the marble floor. Andrew too was awaked talking casually to Hinun, his foot resting upon the boy's thigh.

"Andrew!" she cried.

Andrew, startled, quickly rose from his seat and she ran into his arms burying her head into his coat and letting out small sobs.

"Alice! Whatever is the matter?" Andrew asked pulling away and looking at her tear stained face with concern.

Alice quickly told him the full story of the night's happenings, how the savage man had saved her, hid with her in the strange tent from the would-be violators, keeping watch as she slept.

"But you say you did not see the men's faces?" Andrew said.

Alice bit her lip nervously and shook her head.

"And the girl?" he enquired

"I did not recognize her, but I knew so few at the party" Alice said, feeling flustered.

Andrew nodded and pursed his lips together.

"John!" he called "I need John, fetch him boy" he gave Hinun a small kick up the backside.

Hinun quickly hurried off and soon returned with the servant John.

"John, search the house and grounds for a young lady that may be in need of assistance" Andrew commanded.

"Yes, My Lord" John said and gave a small bow. He turned on his heel and went to gather other servants for the search.

Andrew turned his attention back to Alice.

"I'll escort you to your room"

"Cora, I want my sister!" Alice exclaimed.

"I will find her and bring her to you" he patted her hand reassuringly "Do not fear Alice, no harm will come to you"

He helped her up the staircase and to her room. He left her for a few moments while he fetched Cora.

Cora's face was peaked and pale as she entered the room and rushed to her younger sister bringing her into her arms.

"I'll send up tea and honey" Andrew said, and left them.

Cora brushed the tangled curls from her sister's cheeks.

"Oh Alice," she embraced her again, "you must have been so scared, Andrew told me what happened" she led Alice nearer to the bed and began to unlace her bodice.

"Let's get you into bed, you'll feel much better after a rest" Cora stopped and studied her sister's reflection in a nearby mirror "

I should have stayed with you, I felt unwell in the heat from the crowd soon after the exhibition was opened so I retired"

Alice placed a hand over her sister's.

"Don't blame yourself Cora; there is no blame for you… I was foolish, if the savage had not helped me…" she trailed off, the word savage sticking in her throat… he had not felt savage.

Cora started upon her stays' laces and made quick work of them. She then untied the silk skirt and the petticoats until Alice was in just her shift.

"Into bed" Cora said pulling back the covers.

Alice climbed into the bed, relishing the feel of the soft mattress upon her back and Cora pulled the covers over her.

"Will you stay?" Alice asked catching her sister's hand.

Cora smiled and tenderly kissed Alice's brow.

"Of course" Cora pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down.

Alice soon fell into a peaceful sleep knowing her older sister kept watch over her.

--

Uncas stood abruptly from the chair as the door burst open and five men stormed into the room. He recognised the one leading them; he was the Lord who owned him… for now.

He stopped a few feet away from where Uncas stood and studied him a moment.

"Come here savage" he said beckoning Uncas forward with a flip of his gloved hand.

Uncas walked forward; he was a good foot taller than the Yangee man.

"I am Lord Ashbourne, your Master" he stated harshly "I am kind when kindness is due and ruthless to those that displease me" he cocked his head and looked at Uncas.

"I thank you for helping my cousin last night" he said motioning three of the men with him forward. Uncas backed away a little as they advanced upon him but they quickly took hold of both his arms and the other one grabbed him in a headlock forcing Uncas down to his knees.

However, you don't seem to understand that this is where you belong, on your knees, lower than me and all around you" he paced a little, staring at Uncas.

"You touched what is mine!" his voice rose a little and he began to pull his gloves off "and I will not tolerate a dirty savage placing his hands upon what is mine"

He lunged towards Uncas, bringing his foot sharply into his stomach, all the breath left Uncas and he gasped for air.

The man then delivered two punches to his face, splitting open Uncas' lip. He then stepped back as if regaining himself and tried to tidy his dishevelled hair.

He stared down at Uncas a moment longer and Uncas stared back, the anger boiling within him, his breathing deep and laboured.

"I'm a fair man savage, but a very jealous man" he gave a high pitched laugh "It's my flaw"

He put his gloves back on and turned to the three men holding him "Take him up to his room, clean him, but keep him locked in until I have need of him" Andrew turned and walked out of the room.

--

Alice awoke to a darker sky; she had slept most of the day away. She rose and turned to her sister who dozed in the chair next to her.

Alice gave a loud yawn and ran her fingers through her hair, teasing out a few knots, her hair had lost its curls while she slept and she reached for the brush on the bedside table and brushed her hair until it once again shone, smooth and straight.

Then she gently shook Cora awake.

Cora smiled "Do you feel better?"

Alice nodded "I will not drink again Cora; though I know you wish to chide me for it I have learnt my lesson."

Cora nodded "Then that is enough of a chiding" she smiled at her younger sister.

Alice rose from the bed and with Cora's helped dressed in a pretty cream and blue printed gown and made her hair presentable in a plaited bun.

"Do you think they will be preparing dinner soon?" Alice asked as she looked at the darkening sky.

"Andrew came by a few hours ago to check on you, he told me that it would be served at 7 o'clock" Cora glanced at the grandfather clock that stood to one side of Alice's room "It is only just half past five"

Alice nodded "Good, I already feel quite hungry"

Alice looked down at her hands "Did they find her, the lady I mean?" Alice asked in a whisper.

Cora shook her head "Not yet, and all the guests departed some hours ago and all were accounted for, perhaps she does not wish to be found."

Alice nodded, understanding the pain and heartache the poor woman must be going through, and if she told anyone of her violation her prospects of a good marriage, of respectability, would be lost.

"And the men?" she asked knowing the answer before the last word passed her lips.

Cora gave a weak smile and shook her head "But rest assured, you are safe in this house now"

Alice nodded and Cora took her leave to go back to her own room and freshen herself.

Alice watched her sister depart through the mirror and then her eyes fell upon her own reflection. She studied herself for a moment and thought of the savage… how she wished she knew his name - to call him "the savage" did not sit well in her mind.

She pondered on the situation and after some argument with herself she decided that she should thank him and at least find out his name.

She checked her appearance one last time before beginning her search.

--

Uncas sat on his small bed. He had been cleaned and re-dressed. He touched his lip and winced at the pain it brought him.

He had been beaten for protecting the Yangee girl, had she said he had done something to her? No he did no believe that… the girl had a strange light to her… maybe it was her innocence to life that made Uncas think she would not lie over such things.

He had thought of nothing but the light haired girl all day. Her hair reminded him of the moon on an autumn night when it had just a small amount of a warm yellow colour to it. He wondered what she was doing at this moment, if she thought of him… no she did not… she was Yangee and would see him as all Yangee saw him, a savage, a threat… the thought saddened him.

He shook the thoughts of her from his head, why did she invade his mind so much…? Instead he thought of his father and brother, had they found out what had happened to him? He thought they would at least have some idea, but to follow him and find him… Uncas did not think they would be able too, it would be near impossible.

He concentrated hard and prayed to the Great Spirit and his own spirit guide to appear to his father and tell him he was safe, that he would come home to them.

His thoughts were interrupted by the click of the key turning in the door, Uncas sat up, his thoughts now on what lay before him.

A young boy entered and Uncas' brow rose in surprise, this boy was Delaware - he was sure of it. He stood and greeted him.

"Wëli kishku!"

The boy looked at him, puzzlement furrowing his brow.

Uncas looked back at him a moment before trying again "Ktalënixsi hàch?"

"I don't understand you," the boy said looking embarrassed, "they said you spoke English."

Uncas nodded "I do, you do not speak Delaware?"

The boy again looked puzzled, "Delaware?"

"Your people are Delaware are they not?"

The boy studied him for a moment, "I don't know, I was brought here when I was young; I remember nothing of my old life."

Uncas looked at the young boy, studying his features. "You are Delaware" he finally said.

The boy grinned, "They are a good tribe?"

Uncas' face clouded with sadness for a moment but it passed quickly "Yes, a very good people."

"I'm Hinun," the boy proclaimed proudly "my Master gave it to me, it means storm," he grinned.

Uncas laughed and shook his head, "It means Spirit of the Storm."

The boy looked deflated for a moment.

"It is a good name" Uncas said and the boy's grin re-surfaced.

"What is your name?" Hinun asked.

"Uncas of the Mohican people"

"My master said that the Mohicans are nearly all gone"

Uncas nodded "My father and I are the last"

"So, it is true you are a prince"

Uncas laughed "Perhaps in Yangee heads".

Hinun pulled a chair from the table and sat down.

"I heard you saved Miss Munro" his features became slack and dreamy as he mentioned her.

Uncas nodded "Yes, I was beaten for it."

Hinun drew his gaze back to Uncas and away from any fantasy he had been seeing. "Yes, my master is jealous… when it comes to her," he paused, "he has beaten me many times for staring at her… he plans to marry her… I think."

Uncas felt his stomach plummet at the boy's words.

"Do you know her name?" Uncas finally asked.

Hinun looked a little shocked by the question, he hesitated "You should not feel for her" he said after some time "he will kill you... he feels nothing for us… we are his toys, his playthings" he paused and looked down at his hands.

"Her name?" Uncas asked again.

The boy looked up at the older warrior; his face was set and determined.

"Alice," Hinun whispered, "her name is Alice."

--

The candles were just being lit as Alice left her apartments. She had no idea how she would find where the man was kept and she had a strange feeling that Andrew would be displeased if she asked him, he was overly protective of the things he loved.

No, she thought, love was not the word… owned felt much more truthful. Although she had grown up with Andrew she felt she did not know him or understand him. He was kind to her and Cora but they were family and behaved as such.

Alice began to make her way down the grand staircase when the small door caught her eye. It led to the servant's quarters; she knew he would most likely be kept in that part of the house. She retraced her steps and walked to the door pressing her palm against it ready to push it open, she hesitated, she had never been into the servant's quarters and felt she should not be discovered there. She glanced around her to make sure no one was around and quickly slipped through the door.

She climbed the narrow staircase, the small space caused her to trip upon her skirts frequently until she finally had hold them above her steps to make any progress. She wondered how the maids managed in their skirts running up and down these stairs all day.

She came to the top of the stairs and found herself in a long gloomy corridor. There was only one small window that let in a tiny amount of light, the setting sun gave out its last red beams as she began to walk down it, her footsteps causing the floorboards to creak under each step. She looked over her shoulder many times, assuring herself she wasn't being followed. She stopped when she came to the door at the end of the corridor and turned to look back the way she had come. There were at least eight doors along the corridor, how would she know which was the right one, she certainly could not knock on each and chance being seen. She did not even know if she was in the right part of the house…

"This was a silly idea" she breathed to herself. She didn't understand why she had been so set on finding and thanking him, what was he to her anyway? Yes he had helped her… but she had already said her thanks.

She began to walk back down the corridor feeling quite deflated when a door clicked open to her left. She froze, her heart beat quickening at her certain discovery, what could she use for her excuse for being up here?

She saw the face of the person who had just exited the room; he stared at her startled for a moment. It was Hinun.

"Miss Munro?" he questioned her presence his voice low.

Alice quickly re-gained herself.

"I came to see… the savage" she mumbled "I wanted to thank him" she didn't know why she didn't lie and say she was lost, but the words came out before she could stop herself.

Hinun looked around them quickly "Does my Master know you are here?"

Alice's eyes flicked back to the door Hinun stood in front of, so he was within that room after all.

Alice shook her head and Hinun's eyes widened "Well, you shouldn't be here."

"You mustn't tell him" Alice said "neither of us will get into trouble" she reassured.

Hinun seemed to struggle with his thoughts and then he stepped aside "I'll wait out here, to make sure you are safe"

Alice gave a small smile of thanks to the boy and realised that this was the most she had ever said to him, she felt slightly ashamed and bowed her head.

Alice reached for the doorknob and turned it, the door opened and she stepped into the dimly lit room. There were but two candles, one on a small wooden table and another on top of the fire surround.

She slowly closed the door behind her and pressed her back against it. She could hardly make out anything in the room. She heard a movement and saw a figure rise from what appeared to be a bed one the other side of the room. The man walked forward until the candle light brought out his features.

Alice looked at him a moment, unsure of what to say to him. She pushed herself from the door and walked forward.

"I came" she began, finding her throat felt slightly dry "to thank you and…" she glanced up at him "to ask your name."

The man studied her, his eyes narrowing slightly "Uncas" he said.

"Uncas?" Alice repeated and Uncas nodded.

"Thank you for saving me Uncas," she hesitated, "if you hadn't have helped me I don't know what would have become of me" she looked down at the floor.

Uncas watched the young girl, it seemed strange she wanted to thank him again and know his name; she was Yangee and rich at that.

He moved forward which seemed to startle the young women and she took a few steps back.

"I did what I thought was right" Uncas said quietly with a curtness to his voice.

Alice looked back at him knowing she had surely hurt him with her retreat.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and looked up at him setting her jaw and her mind to not look away.

Uncas' gaze snapped back to her his mouth slightly open in surprise… she had said sorry.

"That is not a word I hear often from Yangee"

"Yangee?" Alice questioned.

"English people" Uncas explained.

"Oh, I see" she seemed to think upon this a moment "I suppose it is no different than the English having other names for you."

Uncas nodded and gave a small smile at her understanding.

Alice gave a small smile back and looked up at him for a moment the light flickered and she saw his face clearly, his lip had a fresh cut upon it.

"You are hurt?" she questioned.

Uncas said nothing but turned and walked to the small window the girl's presence gave him a feeling of unease.

He gazed out into the near dark sky.

Alice watched him, herself feeling quite uneasy with the situation…

"I think I should go" she said and looked over her shoulder to the door.

Uncas turned, his eyes seeking hers "Will you return?" he asked.

Alice felt his dark eyes upon her and wave of warmth flowed through her.

"Yes" she said in a barely audible whisper.

**Sorry that this chapter is so late, I find my time is taken up with work recently up I will try to update as much as I can.**

**I hope everyone is still enjoying it and chapter 9 should be up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

Andrew paced the drawing room. His brow furrowed deep in thought. He picked up the box his eyes kept being drawn to and opened it. The delicate gold ring inside glinted in the candlelight, the diamond sparkled, it was perfect. He smiled and placed it carefully into his pocket.

He gazed at his reflection in the large ornate mirror above the fireplace. Now was the time, Alice was feeling vulnerable and would come to him if he asked her.

Since they had been children he had been a little obsessed with his younger cousin, knowing one day she would become his wife. With her father away in the Americas, nothing stood between him but Cora, and if he had Alice's consent even Cora would not protest over the match.

He had planned it all right down to the outrageously lavish proposal setting, she would not say no.

--

Alice entered the dining room, her stomach already rumbling from the smell of the hot food - chicken, pork and fresh roasted vegetables. Her mouth watered slightly as she was helped into her seat by one of the servants. Alice still found all this grandeur a little odd. Although her father was well off he was not as rich as Andrew. The Munro's had three servants to their household, the cook and two maids and she found it quite frustrating to be waited on to such a degree as she knew Cora did as well.

She smiled at her older sister who sat opposite her and looked around for their host.

"Where is Andrew?"

Cora shook her head slightly "I don't know, I assumed he would join us but I think perhaps he has immersed himself in the New World once again"

The food was served and they both ate heartily, enjoying the rich, fine food.

When they had finished they both declined dessert and retired to a more comfortable room.

Alice sat upon the dark red velvet upholstered bench and Cora sat in a matching armchair.

"Do you think we should write to Papa again?" Alice asked. Her thoughts seemed to turn to her father a lot more recently and the conversation broke her thoughts of the man called Uncas whom she had tried not to think of while she dined.

"I think we should, I will write a letter out tonight and send it on tomorrow" Cora said her eyes reflecting the same worry Alice felt, that something had happened to their dear father and he would not return.

"Perhaps you should send word to Duncan?" Alice ventured knowing her sister would be displeased at the idea.

Cora looked up at the mention of Duncan's name "I doubt very much Mr. Heywood would want to do us any favours Alice."

Alice looked down at the floor, avoiding Cora's steely gaze.

Duncan Heywood was a good friend to the Munro family. He had joined the English army and had soon risen through the ranks to become a Major.

He had left with their father for the Americas to fight the war that raged against the French.

Before he had left he had asked Cora to marry him. Both their father and Alice were thrilled by the idea of Duncan becoming part of their family but Cora had refused him and effectively turned him against them, his heart broken and his pride bruised he had left without another word to any of them.

Alice missed him terribly, he had been like an older brother to her and she suspected Cora felt the same way and this was the reason she had refused him.

Alice did not mention Duncan again in their conversation and soon Cora retired to her room to write the letter to their father.

Alice stayed in the room for another hour, she sewed a little before her eyes began to droop and she rose to go to her own bed. She placed her sewing into a small wicker basket and turned just as Andrew walked into the room, the cheeky grin upon his face and his favourite bone and oak cane in his hand.

"Andrew!" she chided "we expected to see you at dinner, have you been locked away with your books again?"

Andrew shook his head "I have been preparing something special… for you"

"For me? Whatever do you mean?"

Andrew took a candle from a nearby table, grabbed hold of Alice's hand and led her from the room and through another until they came to the French doors that led out into the garden.

He guided her to a stone gazebo, its four ornately craved pillars were covered in bright green ivy, he leaned his cane against one of the pillars.

"Andrew?"

He turned and grinned at her then he began to light candles that had been placed around the gazebo.

He clapped his hands together three times and all around the outside of the gazebo pink flower petals began to flutter to the ground.

Alice gasped at the beauty around her and turned to Andrew.

"What is all this?"

Andrew smiled warmly at her and bent to one knee taking both her hands in his.

"Alice, I have admired you, my dearest cousin, since I can remember"

Alice tried to pull one of her hands away "Stop teasing me Andrew this game wears thin"

Andrew held her fast "This is no game, let me finish"

Alice fell silent and her heart raced a little, she was unsure of what to do.

"I want you to become my wife and live here with me, I will provide for you far better than anyone else and we shall be happy, of this I promise you"

Alice stared down at the handsome man before her and she quickly glanced around her knowing that the servants that sprinkled the petals would all be listening.

"Andrew," she began, "I cannot accept you."

Andrew's mouth fell open and his features twisted in confusion.

"My father is not here for you to ask for my hand I cannot accept you without his blessing." She could not tell him the truth, she knew it would wound him too deeply if she told him her feelings did not run deep, that she felt nothing but the love of a sister for him.

Andrew let go of her hands and bowed his head "And what if he is dead?"

Alice looked at him again "What?"

"What if your father is dead?" Andrew spat and rose to his feet.

Alice backed away from him at his harsh words and the the anger in his voice.

"How dare you!" Alice said her voice rising a little.

Andrew looked as if she had just slapped him; Alice knew he was not used to anyone talking to him in such a manner.

"You have your answer sir, I will give you no other" she glared at him and began to walk away but he caught her arm.

"Alice, I love you, you will be mine" he pulled her to him, his face inches away from her and she knew he would try to kiss her.

She struggled and pushed him away with the palms of her hands "You love no one but yourself" she said angrily "let go Andrew!"

But her last comments only made him hold her tighter "You will regret the day you turned away from me" he whispered menacingly.

Alice saw the look in his eyes and fear swept through her, swiftly she brought her hand up and slapped him hard across his cheek, his grip loosened and she backed away.

His hand came up to his quickly reddening cheek and he stared at her in shock.

"You have your answer sir for now and all time!" Alice hissed through gritted teeth "Cora and I will leave within the week and we shall not return!"

She turned from him and began to walk away picking up pace and her skirts as the fear of him following descended on her, she did not stop until she had reached Cora's room. She opened the door and quickly went inside, making sure to lock the door behind her.

Cora lay asleep on her bed and Alice felt relief flood through her as she saw her sister's form. She quickly got onto the bed and held her older sister close to her until she drifted into sleep.

--

Andrew fumed, and the servants came down from their ladders, hoping to avoid his anger. On seeing them trying to sneak away he lunged for his cane and descended on the nearest ones, bringing it down on their backs and legs, causing them to shriek with pain and beg for his mercy. Once he was out of breath and sweat covered his brow he stopped and sat upon the gazebo floor. She had refused him; he swept the drenched hair from his forehead and thought for a moment.

"You" he shouted after one of the escaping servants "bring me Hinun I think better when he is at my feet"

The man nodded and left him, he soon returned with the young boy who dutifully sat at Andrew's feet.

Andrew rapped him hard over the head and the boy gave out a groan.

"Lower than me!" Andrew commanded and the boy shrank down onto his belly.

Andrew smiled, the control bringing back his happiness a little.

He would not let it end here, he had always gotten what he wanted and he wanted Alice for his wife, he rested his chin on his hand…

"_The party, yes_" he thought the idea coming to him, if she would not willingly be his he would make it so she had no other choice. He smiled mildly at the thought, after all a women with child normally married as quickly as she could, the disgrace would be crippling if she did not… he smiled again, and Cora, he would find ample means to distract the older woman.

--

Alice told Cora everything that had happened the night before and Cora agreed they should leave as soon as they could.

She ordered one of the servants to begin packing their belongings while they took breakfast. Andrew made his appearance half way through their meal.

He came to Alice's side and got onto his knees before her.

"Alice, Cora, my dear cousins, please accept my humble and heartfelt apologies for my actions" he bowed his head in sorrow.

Alice looked across the table at Cora.

"Andrew your actions were intolerable, we cannot stay" Cora said her voice mild but firm.

"Yes, I understand" Andrew said sadly "My behaviour was no better than an animal" he gazed up at Alice, his eyes filled with tears "I am sorry Alice, I hope one day you will forgive me."

"We'll see Andrew" Cora said before her sister could respond.

"I'll arrange your carriages and the journey" Andrew said and quickly bowed to them before taking his own seat at the breakfast table.

A servant entered the room and came to Cora's side holding a silver tray with a letter upon it.

"For Miss Munro" he held the tray out to her and Cora took the letter.

She studied it for a moment "It's from the Americas I think" she looked at Alice.

Andrew helped himself to some fruit and smiled a little to himself; neither of the sisters noticed they were both too engrossed in the letter.

"Open it Cora!" Alice exclaimed excitedly "Perhaps Papa is coming home"

Cora opened the letter and it read it aloud.

"Dear Miss Munro, we are writing to you with unfortunate news, your father has been wounded"

Alice gave out a soft cry and Cora looked up from the letter.

"He is in a stable but serious condition, he asks for nothing but his oldest daughter to tend him in his hour of need but begs that his youngest remain safely in England as the war is still very dangerous and he fears for her greatly"

Alice wiped at the tears that had come to her eyes.

Cora continued "We have good hopes for his recovery, but feel he would benefit greatly from your presence. We hope this letter reaches you to find both you and yours in good health. Yours faithfully Major John Cuworth" Cora lowered the letter to her lap.

"Papa" Alice breathed.

"I will go," she patted her younger sister's hand, "but how will I get a ship, it has become quite hard for anyone to travel."

Andrew jumped in "I can get you passage, there is still one ship that will take you."

Cora looked hopefully at him "You can?"

Andrew nodded "I will send word right away"

Cora looked back at Alice.

"Cora, I wish to come too"

"I know," Cora said smiling weakly, "but father's heart would rest easier if he knew you were safe."

Alice sat back in her chair, accepting that she would not join her sister but wishing passionately that it was different "If he does not get better you will send for me?"

Cora nodded "Of course I will."

"I will arrange for Alice to leave within the week, rest assured Cora, I will not let you down again in this time of need" Andrew said concern showing on his face.

"Thank you Andrew" Cora said and gave a small smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Uncas gazed out of his small window. He had hardly slept through the night; the exhaustion of the past few days seemed to have faded leaving sleep near impossible in his new and strange surroundings. He'd watched as the dawn sun had covered the decorative gardens in a pale glow.

The sun now rested high in the cold blue sky and Uncas guessed that noon fast approached.

His thoughts had been upon Aiyana and his heart ached with the guilt he felt. He was finally starting to mourn her loss, the woman that had been his wife, the wife he hardly knew. That whole part of his life felt like a distant dream, he found he could no longer recall her face, eyes or her laugh clearly anymore… they had had so little time together and Uncas wondered if he had felt love for her. His guilt was great as he knew the answer; it had not had the time it needed to bloom into love…

He rested his brow on his arm and breathed deeply, he longed to be home and away from this place, the walls seemed to suffocate him with each passing day.

He heard the familiar turn of the key in the door and turned to its sound. The door opened and Hinun entered. He grinned at Uncas and brought a sackcloth bag to the table.

"I was afraid they'd forget to feed you today… I was right to worry" he pulled a large piece of bread out of the bag and set it upon the table. He then took out of the bag cheese, an apple and finally, what looked to be slices of pork.

"I took some food from the kitchens, no one noticed because the house is in disarray after what happened"

Uncas looked at him quizzically and gestured for him to continue his tale.

Hinun sat on one of the wooden chairs.

"Well, Miss Munro rejected my Master's proposal of marriage, it put him in a frightful rage" he smiled as if this pleased him.

Uncas raised his brow at the news but said nothing.

Hinun offered Uncas some of the meat and Uncas took it gladly.

"And then their father Colonel Munro has been wounded in the Americas and the elder Miss Munro must go immediately to London and book passage on a ship" Hinun said.

Uncas finished the meat quickly and sucked his slightly greasy fingers.

"So, there are ships that still sail?" he asked

"Yes, the Majestic will take passages even while the war rages… my Master"

"Don't call him your Master, you are not his dog" Uncas snapped.

The boy bowed his head.

"I don't want to be here any more than you" Hinun said quietly "At least you know your people, I know nothing of my people's lives" he looked up "I belong nowhere"

Uncas studied the boy for a moment before standing up and walking to the table, he helped himself to some of the bread.

"You would be welcomed back by your people Hinun; they would know you belonged with them"

"How do you know this?" the boy asked.

"They are good people, they would teach you the ways of their lives and you would learn quickly, your spirit has never left them"

Hinun smiled "I wish to return, my heart longs for it"

Uncas nodded "Yes, we both shall return one day" Uncas said chewing the fresh bread.

A noise from outside made them both turn towards the door.

"I must go" Hinun said his eyes clouding with worry "I should not be here"

"Thank you my friend, for the food and company… and for risking yourself" Uncas clasped Hinun's arm and Hinun returned the gesture.

Hinun quickly gathered up the bag and left the room locking the door behind him.

Alice watched the young boy leave from the shadows at the end of the corridor. When he had descended the stairs far enough so that he would not hear her she let out the breath she had been holding and walked towards the door. She reached up onto her tiptoes and took the key from its hook.

She stared down at the key that lay in her palm… she didn't fully understand why she was here, why she had the overwhelming need to see him since reading the letter about her father. She had tried to shake the feeling and concentrate on her packing her own belongings but her mind would not let her be and told her she should at least say goodbye to the man that had rescued her. Finally she had relented and climbed the narrow staircase once again.

She had heard voices from within the room and hidden, unsure of who was inside. Now nothing stopped her entering the room but still she hesitated.

She took a deep breath and fumbled with the key in the lock for a moment before she heard it click then she quickly entered the room before her nerves could turn her back.

He stood by the table and turned as she entered his brow lifting in surprise.

She closed the door quietly and turned to look back at him, unsure of what she should do now she was here.

Uncas watched the young woman, she had come back… he studied her features; they had a strange sadness to them. Finally he broke the silence.

"Miss?"

The girl looked straight at him at the sound of his voice, her blue eyes were slightly glassy and as she stared at him they quickly filled with tears.

"I don't know why I'm here" she blurted and a sob escaped her. She raised her hands to cover her eyes as the tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Uncas stepped forward and reached out his hand to her until his palm rested upon her shoulder.

She moved her hands away and looked up at him, her eyes swam with unshed tears and Uncas thought, though seeing her sorrow was near heart breaking, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She stared up at him, her eyes locked with his for what seemed minutes but must have only been seconds.

Without warning she lunged forward, her arms encircling around his torso and holding him tightly as she buried her face into his shirt.

Uncas was startled for a moment as the girl shook softly with the sobs her tears brought forth. He hesitated and then brought his arms around her, pressing her to him and feeling her slight frame shudder slightly as she cried.

He whispered comforting words into her ear, feeling he had comforted her many times before.

"Hush" he cooed "my little Sisika"

His words seemed to soothe her until her shaking became less, her sobs quietened and her breathing became calmer. Gently he released and looked down at her. Feeling him pull away she turned her face upwards. Gently Uncas wiped at her tear-stained cheeks with his thumb and she smiled weakly up at him, he let a smile form on his own lips and he brushed a few stray hairs from her brow and cheeks.

He looked into her blue eyes and they gazed back at him.

"Sisika" he whispered and he bent his face to hers, for a moment their lips brushed together. Alice pulled violently away from him, her expression startled and dazed. She looked up at him for a moment as if she would say something; she turned on her heel and fled the room. Uncas heard the click of the key as she locked the door behind her.

----

The following week passed in a blur for both Alice and Cora. Andrew hurried everyone in the house about as they prepared for Cora to leave. Alice was to make her journey the day after Cora left, she would return to their family home and await news there. Alice hated the thought of being alone in their big house but she hated the thought of staying any longer in Andrew's company more. He had simpered around her every chance he got, apologizing and trying to gain her favor.

Alice stood beside the carriage that would take Cora on her way; her hand was clasped in her sister's.

"It will be alright" Cora assured her "Papa will return home once he is well enough to travel"

Alice embraced her "Please be careful Cora"

Cora hugged her in return "I will" she kissed Alice tenderly upon her cheek.

Cora let go of her sister's hand and stepped up into the carriage, she waved from the open window as the horses were coaxed into motion.

Alice felt her heart sink a little as the carriage became a dark blotch in the distance.

Andrew stepped to her side.

"I'm sure your father will be fine now Cora will be caring for him"

Alice glared up at him and ignoring him entered the house, he followed after her and she turned sharply.

"Be sure my belongings are on the carriage by morning, I'll be leaving at first light" she said coldly.

Andrew nodded his gaze lowered to the floor "Alice, please think of me a little kindly, join me for dinner at least?"

Alice looked at him for a moment trying to read his expression "Well, I would have to if I wish to eat anyway" she replied curtly.

Alice retired to her room for the rest of the day. She ached slightly at the thought of leaving, she would not see Uncas again but part of her was glad of this, she had behaved appallingly the last time they had met, she blushed slightly at the thought. She did not understand why she felt so attached to him, why he made her feel safe and why whenever she needed someone it was his face she wished to see.

She re-dressed for dinner in a pretty cream lace gown with a wide necked bodice that showed off her shoulders. She tied a section of her hair back and fastened it with a cream ribbon. She glanced at her reflection and calmed herself with the fact that she would be away tomorrow and all this would be behind her.

----

Alice descended the grand staircase and entered the dining room where Andrew already awaited her.

He stood up as she entered and a servant helped her into her seat. Andrew gave her a smile and sat back down.

"We are eating pheasant tonight; I hope it's to your tastes"

Alice nodded as the meal was set in front of her.

"You must try the wine too, it goes very well with the meat" Andrew said lifting his own wine glass.

Alice felt her resolve fade a little, he was trying so hard and could they at least be friends after this. But she could not force herself to look at him.

"Alice" Andrew sighed "Think me not as some monster, please. I can but say I'm sorry and make the rest of your stay pleasant; will you not allow me to do so?"

Alice flicked her gaze up to him and quickly away "Yes" she whispered.

She reached for her wine glass and drank some of the ruby colored liquid.

"See, it is good!" Andrew declared.

"Yes" Alice agreed "Very sweet"

Andrew smiled and began to eat his meal, Alice joined him and started on her own, sipping the sweet wine as she did.

Alice began to feel a little light headed, the wine seemed quite strong and soon she found herself laughing musically to Andrew's jokes and tall tales; at the back of her mind she knew all was not well, she had not drank enough to feel this way… but the light headed feeling pushed all thoughts from her head.

Finally she interrupted his latest story.

"I must retire" she said to him grinning.

"Goodnight then" he said and raised his glass to her.

Alice arose from her seat finding she had to push herself up on the arm of the chair. Her head began to swim and the whole room spin, the colors merging with each other in a nauseous swirl, she clutched for the table, trying to steady herself, but missed it and fell backwards into the chair, the air leaving her. She heard Andrew laughing and was laughing herself even though her mind screamed that something was not right, that she was in grave danger!

"Andrew" her voice sounded slurred and slow to her ears "I feel unwell"

The room still swam in fuzzy hazes before her

She felt a slight panic flutter within her chest but it was quickly dispelled as another wave of laughter fell over her.

She looked towards where Andrew sat and narrowed her eyes, her vision was blurry, she made out his figure, he had not moved but sat in his chair his glass still raised and a large grin upon his lips… she remembered nothing else as a sudden sleep took her.


	11. Chapter 11

Uncas sat on his bed lost in his thoughts, his confinement giving him little else to do. He thought of the girl Alice, his Sisika… he did not understand why it felt so right to call her so, but it felt true to his heart.

He longed for her to be with him now, lying in his arms as she sang sweetly just for his ears. He knew tomorrow she would leave and his heart was heavy with the thought of not seeing her again.

But he also knew that the girl clouded his judgment and without his mind constantly turning to her, as it did now, he could concentrate on finding a way out of his imprisonment. He felt he would surely die in this room if he was kept locked away for much longer, his spirit was dying, and he had to find a way to escape and return home. He had not fully formed a plan in his mind, but Hinun knew the Yangee world and perhaps with the boy's knowledge and help he would succeed in finding a way back for both of them.

---

Alice's eyes fluttered open, her head felt heavy as she tried to lift it from where it rested. She tried to focus her mind but found she could not, she felt giddy but it was strange - it was not how she had felt after drinking the brandy, she still had some of her wits then - nowher mind seemed to be in a constant swirl and she could not quite grasp any of her thoughts.

She tried to move her arms, the effort felt near impossible and despite herself she found herself laughing.

"Oh, awake" a voice said and laughed.

She tried to look in its direction but her vision blurred. She closed her eyes and willed her mind back into control but it was useless she could no more make it obey than she could will her body to work properly.

She felt a cool hand upon the nape of her neck guiding her upwards until she was sitting up. The rim of a glass was pushed against her lips.

"Drink" the voice said and she dumbly complied.

The liquid scorched the back of her throat and she gagged slightly, her mind told her it was some kind of liquor. Once she had drained the glass another was pushed to her lips and again she drank spluttering some of the liquid down her bodice, she tried to turn her head away but the person who held her kept a firm grip.

"The drug will wear off soon" the voice said matter of factly once she had finished "this will stop you regaining yourself fully."

Alice licked the liquid that remained on her lips.

"Dru..." she managed.

"Yes" the voice said happily "fine little thing, found it on my travels - amazingly fast acting" the voice mused.

Her mind struggled to take the words in as the spirit she had just consumed began to take effect.

She shook her head weakly as if this would dispel the feeling she felt. She tried to think, to find out where she was.

She remembered dinner, wine… Andrew…

"Andrew!" her mind screamed "It's Andrew!"

The thoughts sent a wave of panic through her and for a moment she gained control of her body. She tried to push herself up, her legs shaking with the effort but a hand quickly pushed her backwards and she felt the place she landed give to her weight and she devised she had landed upon a bed, her legs dangled from the end.

She furrowed her brow in concentration willing her eyes to focus once again. She made out a figure in front of her and knew it to be Andrew.

Alice felt his hand upon her cheek, stroking it gently and tried to jerk her head away but all she managed was a small flinch. 

His figure bent forward and she felt his hot ragged breath upon her face. He smiled at her and then his lips covered her mouth, his kisses hard and needy. His hand began to search her body, his palms feeling her stomach, her waist and them her breast where he roughly kneaded it through her bodice and stays.

Alice groaned at the unpleasant feeling but his mouth soon sought hers again and silenced her. She felt his hands on her shoulders pushing her backwards onto the bed.

He then began to push her skirts out of the way, Alice tried to rise but Andrew swiftly pushed her roughly back onto the bed. Alice felt his fingers brushing her silk stockings and slowly moving upwards past her knees and to the bare skin of her thighs, his mouth found hers again. She felt him move his body forward his legs nudging hers apart until he stood between her thighs. Alice looked up at him, her eyes wide and questioning she could not fully grasp what was going on, the drug and alcohol making her mind slow and tired. He lowered his body down onto her, his weight crushing her stomach and chest. His lips again sought hers, his tongue invading her mouth and bringing a sickness to her stomach. She felt useless and tears pricked the corners of her eyes, she felt his hard manhood pressing against her inner thigh through his breeches and gave a small whimper as his hips bucked towards her.

Like a huge wave crashing down on her she knew all too clearly what he wished to do and her whole body shuddered with horror. She felt his passion building his kisses becoming needy, his breathing harder; she knew she had mere seconds to make her body act. Suddenly he bit down hard upon her lip; the pain sent a jolt into her and her body reacted to her wishes all but jerkily. She kicked out with both her feet and brought her balled fists hard against his jaw. 

Andrew stumbled backwards and Alice willed her body up and onto her feet. With great effort she stumbled to where she thought the door was.

A searing pain shot through her scalp and she was roughly pulled backwards, the force making her fall to her knees. Alice felt his hand twisted in her hair and gave a soft groan. She tried to push herself away but her caught her around the waist with his free hand and rolled her onto her back, his weight again pinned her and she knew she had no more energy to fight him.

"No" she whimpered.

In reply he pulled roughly at her bodice and she heard the material ripping. His hands again sought her skirts, hitching them upwards… there was no more she could do…

A loud rap made Andrew's body jerk and his head turned to the sound of the door. He stayed in this position as though frozen for a moment.

The rap came again and Andrew's weight lifted from her as he pushed himself up and knelt near her.

The rap came once again.

"WHAT!" Andrew roared.

"My Lord," a distant voice on the other side of the door came, "something has happened I must tell you." 

Andrew swore harshly and got to his feet.

"One moment, let me dress" he spat.

He looked down at Alice for a moment then sighed deeply.

"Damn" he breathed and bent to her arms; he pulled them over her head and began to tug her towards the bed.

He then grasped her around her waist and heaved her onto the soft mattress.

He quickly looked around.

"Damn" he breathed again and then walked quickly to a chest of drawers; he searched them for a moment and then came back with what appeared to be a leather belt.

He fastened one end to a bed post and roughly pulled Alice up and bound her wrists to the post with the rest of the belt.

He didn't even look at her as he did this task, Alice gazed up at him hoping that he would show pity but the face she saw did not know the meaning of pity.

He turned and marched toward the door.

"This better be important!" he called.

Alice felt her hands begin to slip from the belt in his rush he had not done a good job of securing her.

"It's Hinun my Lord, he's escaped"

"WHAT!"

Andrew opened the door and closed it behind him.

Alice closed her eyes tightly and a few large tears flowed down her cheeks. She tugged at the belt willing her body into action and gritting her teeth, the drug seemed to be wearing off but the alcohol made her clumsy.

Finally her wrists slipped free and she fell backwards a little on the bed. She quickly got to her feet, trying hard to steady her balance. She raced towards the door and clutched at the handle pushing it down many times until she knew it was locked. She turned and looked around her. She saw the large painting on one of the walls and placed her hand to her temple willing her thoughts to remember the important information they searched for, it came to her… a secret door behind the painting.

She ran stumbling slightly towards it and quickly moved it on its hinges, she pushed with all her weight against the wall and the door opened, she half fell through it. She hurriedly shut it behind her and looked at her new surroundings.

It was near pitch black in the small tunnel but she pushed herself onwards and away from Andrew.

Finally she came to the end of the small passage and pushed open a small painting, she had to climb out of it as it was a little way off the ground. Her skirts caught and she heard them ripping, she tugged hard at them and they ripped fully leaving a large chunk of material on the snag.

She glanced around her once more, she was in a small room she had never been in, and Alice guessed it was used for storing linen and bedclothes from the objects within. She went to the door and opened it.

The door led onto the servant's corridor and her heart felt a little lighter, she would be safe... with him…

She felt a wave of sickness pass over her and clutched at the wall to steady herself, when it had passed she pushed onwards and came to the door with the key hanging beside it.

She took the key and quickly opened the door and taking it with her she slipped inside.

She turned and struggled with the lock for a moment, her hands shaking badly, finally she turned the key and the door was once more locked.

The room was dark, the candles long since put out. She walked forwards, her breath catching in her throat.

She heard him moving, most likely rising from his bed.

"Who is there?" his voice came.

She wished to reply but found the emotions welling within her prevented this; she was so relieved to hear his voice.

"Hinun?"

Alice rushed forward towards his voice her hands found his chest and he flinched slightly at her touch. Her hands sought his cheeks, feeling the softness of his skin. His hands covered hers.

"Alice?" he questioned.

His hand found her cheek and she nodded.

"I will find light" he went to move from her but her hand sought his wrist and she tugged him back.

"Don't" she choked.

She reached up and her hands found his silky long hair, she brushed it from his shoulders, her fingers finding the soft skin of his neck, she let her fingertips trace the line of it upwards to his jaw, his cheeks and his lips.

Alice felt him swallow and knew he would speak, she pressed her fingers hard against his lips and then gently released the pressure and without another action she reached up, her lips finding his.

She felt his body stiffen slightly as her lips pressed against his. Her kisses were soft and he found himself responding gladly to them, his lips sending small shivers through her and making her forget all that had just happened. Soon his arms were around her waist pulling her gently to him and pressing their bodies together.

He pulled away a little breaking their kiss and then he began to kiss her neck, her throat and Alice let her tears fall.

Uncas kissed the neckline of her gown but abruptly stopped as her found the piece that had been ripped; he reached up and felt it between his fingers.

"What is this?" he breathed.

She gave him no answer and his hand sought her cheek, feeling the wetness of her tears.

He pulled away from her, his mind feeling a slight panic that she had been hurt. He found a candle and quickly lit it.

The soft light flooded into the room and he looked towards her.

He had not expected what stood before him, it was the beautiful girl he had come to care about but she looked so scared, so vulnerable. Her eyes were red and her hair in disarray, her skirts were ripped fully revealing the cream petticoat beneath and her bodice was ripped past her bosom exposing the stays beneath and her lip bore a bloody cut.

He walked quickly towards her and he saw her sway slightly. He furrowed his brow as his hands steadied her.

"What happened?" he asked quickly and touched her lip gently.

Alice looked up at him; she opened her mouth but no sound came out for several seconds.

"Andrew… wine" she stumbled backwards and Uncas steadied her again.

She raised her hand to her forehead "he was going to…" she broke off and looked up at him her face full of shame.

Uncas understood what the girl was trying to tell him and brought her into his arms.

"Hush" he soothed "you are safe with me"

He looked down at her and she looked back at him with wide eyes. 

"Safe" she mouthed.

"Yes, Sisika, safe"

Her eyes rolled up into her head and her body became limp, Uncas caught her easily and carried her to his bed. He slipped in beside her, pulling the covers over them, he kissed her brow and pulled her protectively to him, he would watch over her until dawn came and then they would both find a way out of this.


	12. Chapter 12

Uncas' head nodded forward as sleep tried to claim him once again, he opened his eyes, blinked hard and then pushed the hair back from his face. He carefully propped himself up on his elbow aware that the young woman still slept soundly beside him.

He looked down at her, her body was pushed tightly against his and his heart filled with feeling for her. He watched her sleep, her lips were slightly parted, her breathing soft and steady and with each breath out she gently moved a wisp of her hair.

He touched her cheek tenderly, brushing the soft skin with the pad of his thumb. She stirred slightly at his touch, her blue eyes flickered open and she looked up at him, a shy smile briefly touched the corners of her mouth.

She tried to move but she quickly became still her brow furrowing in pain as she touched her temple.

Uncas rose from the bed and went to the table where he poured water from a jug into a small tin mug. He came back to her side and carefully helped her sit up; he guided the mug to her lips.

"It will help" he said softly his eyes encouraging her to drink.

She stared at him a moment then her hand wrapped around the cup and she drank some of the cool water, she coughed a little as she swallowed.

When he felt she had drunk enough Uncas took the mug from her and placed it upon the floor.

She touched her brow once again, and closed her eyes. Uncas bent towards her, his fingertips finding the hollows of her temples and began to rub in a circular motion. 

Alice's brow furrowed as the dull pain throbbed through her head and the pressure from his fingers began to build.

She tried to move away.

"Be still" Uncas said gently and she did as he asked.

Slowly the tight pain began to disappear and with it the headache.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes" Alice said finding her voice, it sounded hoarse and a little strained.

Uncas brought his finger to her face and gently touched the small cut. The water had washed most of the blood away and it was already healing.

Alice looked up at him and then away "Thank you" she whispered "You saved me again"

Uncas studied her for a moment but did not reply. He got to his feet and found his comb, he handed it to her with a small smile.

Alice smiled in thanks and began to tease out the knots and tangles from her hair until it shone straight once more.

Uncas picked up an apple from the table and then went to a small set of rickety drawers were he pulled out a dark blue cotton shirt. He returned to her side and sat down beside her.

He reached out and offered her the apple, her hand came to take it from him and their fingers brushed. Alice looked up at him to see his expressive dark eyes were already upon her, she felt a slight blush rising in her cheeks, she remembered the night before as if she had dreamed it, some parts were already faded but she knew she had kissed him.

Uncas studied her and the flush that spread through her face; she cast her eyes down avoiding his gaze.

Slowly, uncertainly he reached out for her, his longing to touch her too much to bear. His fingers caressed her brow and then her cheeks, she closed her eyes at his touch, feeling the warmth of his hands and smelling the mild scent of apple upon his fingers.

She opened her eyes and met his, the blush now gone and replaced by the need to see him, his eyes… He brushed her cheek with his palm and then the back of his hand, his eyes seeming to take in every inch of her face.

"Sisika" he breathed.

She smiled at him as he said this word; she did not understand its meaning but knew it was a term of endearment.

Seeing her beautiful face light up in a soft smile made Uncas' heart feel light and he could resist no longer. His lips found hers and she readily responded her hands pressing against his shoulders and then clutching his shirt. 

He breathed her scent in, the softness of her lips melting into his own, her small frame pressing against him, urging him closer. He circled one hand around her waist while he buried his other hand into her golden hair. Their kisses soon became more passionate, his tongue caressed her own and she softly sighed at the sensation.

With great effort Uncas pulled away from her knowing that they must stop now before neither one of them could pull back. They looked at each other; both were slightly out of breath.

He picked the apple up from where he had dropped it on the bed, placed it into her palm and kissed her tenderly upon her cheek. He then shook the shirt out.

He pointed to her bodice "It's ruined, wear this" he gestured to the shirt.

She stared at him a moment and then turned her back to him.

"Please… unlace me" she whispered feeling the heat rise in her face once more.

Uncas reached towards her and nimbly untied the laces. Alice eased the bodice off and Uncas handed her the shirt. She quickly put it on and buttoned it up. 

The shirt was far too big for her and came past her thighs. She reached around and took her skirt off so she wore just her petticoats.

She sat down and picked up the apple again, she gazed down at its shiny red skin.

"What are we to do now! She asked quietly and raised her eyes to him.

"Wait" Uncas said"We shall leave here together," he looked directly at her, "I will not leave you."

Alice smiled.

"Now eat" he said sternly but a playful smile was upon his lips.

She did as he asked and bit into the apple.

---

Hinun was dragged by his arms into the ballroom by two of Andrew's men. His face was streaked with tears and dirt. He had nearly made it past the gates, if only the dogs had not tracked him he would be away, to London and on a boat back to his homeland and his people, he cursed himself for being so foolish.

He looked up and saw his Master standing in the middle of the room, his eyes became wide and he struggled violently against the men that held him.

"NO!" he screamed, his voice echoed eerily around the empty room. His Master's face was stony and blank and Hinun feared it more than anything else in his life.

"PLEASE!" Hinun screamed as he was thrust forward onto his knees at Andrew's feet.

"You!" Andrew said snarling "have put me quite out this night!" he walked forwards and the boy cowered.

"All night I have searched" he stared down at Hinun. "Do I not feed you, clothe you!" his voice was rising slightly, filling with anger.

"You ungrateful little heathen, I have given you a white man's life and you have SPAT on it!" 

Hinun cringed as Andrew raised his cane.

"Needless to say I am quite put out" 

Andrew's face twisted in a strange combination of anger and pleasure. He brought the cane down hard on the boy's back, over and over again. The cane made a sickening smacking sound as it connected with his shirt, tearing it from his back and then cutting into the bare flesh.

Hinun screamed in pain as the cane's blows burned through him. When Andrew had finished the young boy lay in a bloody mess on the floor, his body shaking violently from shock.

Andrew bent down and grabbed a handful of the boy's hair, jerking his face upwards.

"If you run again I will hunt you down no matter where you go, and I will kill anyone I find helping you" he paused and grinned "Do you understand?"

Hinun nodded weakly and Andrew released his grip and delivered a swift kick to the boy's stomach.

He turned to the men "Let him crawl back to his bed chamber, if he tries to run kill him… either way I will be happy with the outcome"

"Yes, Lord Ashbourne" one of the men said.

Andrew marched away feeling his spirits lift a little and his mind fell fully back to what lay waiting for him… sweet little Alice.

The drug and alcohol would have worn off by now but he had her where he wanted her, a prisoner just like his little savages and he would keep her under lock and key until he had achieved his goal. He chuckled slightly to himself as he thought of Cora, she would not detect his deception until she reached America and by then it would be too late.

He wondered if Alice's will would be broken when he returned, if she would just let him have his way… he sincerely hoped not - that she would fight him with every ounce of her being… after all, he did enjoy a good challenge.

He walked up to the closed door and fumbled for the key a moment. He unlocked the door and went inside.

"Good morning" he beamed into the empty room. His eyes instantly saw she was gone and his smug smile fell away. He gave out a frustrated roar and turned, his teeth gritted in anger, to the picture that hung slightly ajar. He exited the room, calling his servants to him, he would find her and she would pay for running from him.

---

Alice finished the apple and turned to Uncas,

"How shall we get away?" she asked him.

Before Uncas could reply they heard footsteps coming up the corridor.

Quickly Alice grabbed the key from the table she had placed it on and pushed it through the small gap of the door praying hard that no one saw.

"Here" Uncas said gesturing to beneath the bed. She quickly scurried under and Uncas pushed her bodice and skirt under with her.

He then draped the bed covers messily over the gap and lay down as if asleep. His ears pricked slightly as he heard the lock click open but he did not move. The door opened and footsteps walked in.

Uncas slowly let his eyes open as if he had just awakened. His eyes met Andrew's and he wished more than ever for his tomahawk to end this man's miserable life. Andrew stared at him a moment his lip curled slightly in displeasure and then he turned to the men that followed him.

"Keep searching" he bellowed and stormed from the room. The lock clicked and Uncas let out a small sigh in relief. He listened for a moment and heard the footsteps recede and Andrew's voice growing fainter.

He pulled back the bed covers and offered his hand to Alice; she struggled out and got to her feet.

Her eyes were wide with fear.

"He knows I escaped" she breathed and Uncas brought her into his embrace.

"We will go from here" he whispered, and kissed the top of her head.

She turned to look up at him "How?"

"Hinun will help us and we will board a ship, we shall find your sister"

Alice smiled at the mention of her sister, she would be reunited with her father and Cora and surely her father would thank the man that had saved her life, surely, somehow they could be together. She wrapped her arms around his form and smiled to herself.


	13. Chapter 13

Uncas packed what little belongings he had while Alice watched him from the bed. He made a makeshift bag out of one of his shirts and bundled some clothes within it.

He knew it would only be a matter of time before Hinun would visit him again and this time he would not allow the boy to lock the door, he would force him if he had no other choice.

If Hinun would help him he would persuade the boy to fetch food and new clothing for Alice. Then Uncas would find his way down to the museum he had once taken centre stage in and he would find weapons he knew how to use, a tomahawk and a good knife, perhaps there would be a knife small enough for Alice to wield, he glanced at the fragile looking girl and hoped she knew at least the basics of how to defend herself, leaving this place would not be easy.

Uncas searched the room for anything else that might be of use and packed a tinderbox and a few candles.

Uncas' ears pricked as he heard the sound of someone approaching, Alice looked at him questioningly as he narrowed his eyes concentrating on the sound.

His face relaxed the footsteps were too light to be Andrew or any guard, it was Hinun and his heart beat quickened with anticipation.

The door was unlocked and Hinun stumbled in, his body was hunched over and his face twisted in agony, blood trickled slightly from his nose.

Alice let out a muffled cry on seeing him; her eyes had never beheld such a sight. The boy crumpled to the floor and Uncas went to his side.

Hinun opened his eyes and looked up 

"I was foolish" he said weakly "I tried to run… I could not stand this place a moment longer… I ran and I was foolish"

"Be still" Uncas ordered and motioned for Alice to help him carry the boy to the bed.

They lay him on his stomach and Uncas set about tending to the boy's wounds.

Alice watched him wide eyed as he bathed the bloody streaks, Uncas caught her gaze.

"It is not as bad as it seems" he said quietly in an effort to calm her "The cuts are not deep"

Alice knelt beside Hinun and clasped his hand in hers.

"It hurts" he whimpered.

"Hush now" Alice soothed "Uncas will tend to you"

Uncas' eyes fell on her as his name passed her lips, he had not heard her speak it before and he felt a small shiver as her soft voice spoke it.

Uncas began to rip up some of the bed cover, making strips to use as bandages and when he was finished he wrapped them around the boys torso until all his wounds were covered. Alice fetched Hinun a mug of clean water and helped him sip some.

After some time had passed in silence Hinun gestured that he wished to sit up and Uncas helped him.

His face seemed to have a little more colour in his cheeks and he gave them a weak smile.

"Thank you" he said addressing both of them.

He looked up at Alice "He searches like a man possessed for you" he paused "You must get away from here" there was no surprise in his voice at finding her here.

Uncas nodded "We are planning to"

Hinun looked at him "How?"

Uncas studied the boy a moment before speaking "With your help, if you will give it"

Hinun looked down at his feet "He threatened to kill me if I tried to run again"

Alice felt her heart sink at his words.

"But I am already as if dead… if I stay"

Uncas smiled at the young boy "You have great courage"

Hinun smiled back "What do you need me to do?"

Uncas quickly explained his plan to the boy and warned him they must be silent and as if shadows… if it came to it they would have to stand and fight but Uncas hoped they would slip away unnoticed at least for a while.

Hinun nodded and after eating the last bit of bread Uncas had, he rose, winced a little at the pain in his back, and then with a small look back at both of them he went to fetch what they needed.

The sky was beginning to darken and Uncas lit one of the candles bringing a little more light to the room.

They both sat on the bed and Uncas grasped Alice's hand in his, they sat in silence, both their heartbeats fluttering wildly as they awaited Hinun's return, both hoping he would not be discovered.

Hinun was gone less than an hour and brought back a bag full of sustainable food, a new dress for Alice which looked a little like one of the maid's, and he had even managed to bring weapons, two tomahawks and four knives.

Uncas clasped him warmly on the shoulder and thanked him.

They decided to chance the servant's entrance as their way out.

Uncas handed Alice one of the lighter knives that had a leather sheath and after redressing she placed it into one of the deep pockets of her skirts.

When they all felt ready and the sky had darkened enough to cover them they ventured silently from the room.

Hinun motioned for Uncas to stop and whispered "I shall lead the way"

Uncas placed a hand on his arm "Be careful and protect Alice no matter what"

Hinun nodded in understanding and began to lead them. Uncas took Alice's hand in his own and followed.

They went down the narrow staircase and then into another corridor, they walked carefully along it each fervently aware of the creaks the wood made beneath their weight.

They reached a small door and Hinun curiously opened it, when he knew the way was clear he motioned for them to follow.

They came to another flight of stairs that ended in a long room with a cold stone floor. Alice glanced around and made out through the dim light that they had reached the store rooms near the kitchen.

All was silent and no one seemed to be in any of the rooms they ventured into as they silently made their way to the large kitchen.

Hinun turned to them "We must be quick, the cooks will soon come down to begin dinner" he motioned towards a large wooden door signalling that this was their way out.

They reached it without incident and Hinun found it was unlocked; he breathed a sigh of relief and opened it. The cold air rushed upon their faces and Alice smiled, it smelt wonderful, of a fresh spring rainfall.

They stepped out onto the stone cobbled ground and Uncas turned to Hinun.

"Where?" he questioned.

Hinun pointed ahead "We can reach the stables through the gardens, it will be quick"

Uncas nodded and again the boy led the way.

Soon they came to a small wooden gate and Hinun opened it, gritting his teeth slightly as it squeaked on its hinges.

Through the gate was what appeared to be a herb garden, Alice could smell thyme and rosemary mingled together from the recent rain.

She heard a small sound from behind her and her heart skipped a beat, she turned pulling at Uncas' hand slightly but she could see nothing through the darkness behind them. Uncas' brow furrowed questioningly and Alice squeezed his hand reassuring him all was well. She gave a last glance over her shoulder and saw a light flicker on through the kitchen window; they had only just avoided the servants.

They came out of the herb patch and Alice recognised the ornate gardens. They pressed on around the tall hedges and passed the beautiful arrangement of roses, the large house grew further away, the windows becoming no more than slits of light.

She heard the whinny of a horse a little way off and her heart jumped into her throat, they were nearly there, nearly away.

Uncas glanced back at her and his eyes met hers for a second before his vision was distracted by something else, his brow furrowed deeply and Alice turned, following his gaze. She made out figures quickly coming towards them, the barking of dogs reached her ears and panic overwhelmed her. Hinun too heard and turned, his eyes growing wide with fear.

"We are discovered" he breathed his pace slowing.

Uncas pushed him forwards roughly "Move" he urged urgently and he pulled Alice after him, his pace quickening and Alice found she was nearly running to keep up with him.

He turned to her, his face stern and concerned 

"We must run"

Alice nodded and she felt his hand tighten around hers. He began to run but Alice knew it was not his full speed he knew she would not be able to keep up.

Alice pumped her legs hard willing them forwards as the muscles began to ache and a sharp pain stabbed at her side.

Uncas looked over his shoulder the men were gaining and he looked at Alice, her face was flushed from effort the sweat beaded upon her brow, he knew he could push her no more.

He began to slow his pace and Alice squeezed his hand in alarm.

"What are you doing?" she panted.

Uncas squeezed her hand back in reassurance "We must fight"

Alice's eyes grew wide "We can't!" she said in alarm "the stables, we are nearly there"

"Hinun" Uncas called "protect Alice" 

The boy looked back and he too began to slow his hand reaching for the tomahawk in his belt.

"Can you fight?" Uncas asked

Hinun nodded "I can try"

Uncas came to a stop and looked at Alice.

"Stay to the side, only use your knife if you must"

Alice's eyes filled with tears "I'm afraid" she whispered.

Uncas quickly hugged her to him "My Sisika, I am here"

He let go of her and Alice retreated behind Hinun to a distance she felt was safe. She watched as Uncas drew out his tomahawk, his feet a little apart, his knees bent and his body poised ready for what was to come.

The barks and howls of the dogs drew closer and Alice made out Andrew's figure leading three other men.

Alice wrapped her arms around herself trying to quell the fear that rose within her.

Andrew came closer and he commanded the dogs back, the dogs whimpered at their Master's voice and sat upon the ground, waiting for his next order.

Andrew's eyes darted to Alice and he let out a chuckle.

"My, my" he grinned "consorting with heathens now cousin?"

Alice narrowed her eyes in distaste at him and his grin widened.

"Did you use your feminine wiles on my little heathen boy to make him help you escape?" he asked gesturing towards Hinun.

Andrew laughed "Have you promised him a taste of your soft lips?" he drew his sword "No matter, he will not get the chance, I will dispatch him and take you back... and I will make you wish, my dear cousin, that you had let me have my way with you the first time."

Uncas' lip drew up in a snarl and a low growl emitted from his throat.

Andrew's brow raised in surprise as he looked at the warrior.

"Can it be? You have the heathen princeling at your feet?" he laughed and held his sides over-dramatically.

Alice's eyes flew to Uncas and Uncas glanced back at her, his expression promised her that his man would not take her this night.

Andrew studied them both for a moment.

"Do I detect more than a mere need to escape" his voice had become low, dangerous.

He looked up at Alice; his expression no longer bore any trace of humour "What would your father say if he knew you had become the whore of a savage?" His whole face had darkened with hatred, "I think he would wish you dead… I think he would wish I had taken you."

Alice felt her breaths coming hard and heavy.

"No" she spat the word at him. "He would not wish you on any woman, you are no better than the worst man at Newgate, you beat and kill and rape," her voice rose as she found her confidence, "my father would not wish you on me!" She looked towards Uncas and then back at Andrew "and you shall never have me."

Andrew roared in anger "Speak to me with such spite will you, heathens who-"

Uncas interrupted him, "I will kill you for speaking so."

Andrew narrowed his eyes at him. "It speaks," he said darkly, "but not for long" he cocked his head. "I will run you through and then take her while you die, savage" he spat upon the ground and smiled with malice.

"You will not touch her" Uncas said, his voice sounded so calm to Alice's ears.

Without a word Andrew lunged forward, his narrow sword thrusting towards Uncas' chest. Uncas easily deflected the blow and caught Andrew's arm with his tomahawk's blade. Andrew gave a low cry of surprise and drew back a little as the blood flowed from the fresh cut.

Andrew studied the blood a moment before his face clouded with anger and he again lunged forward. Uncas nimbly moved out of the sword's path and brought his tomahawk down upon Andrew's shoulder. Alice heard the thud as Andrew's body hit the ground, blood now gushed from a large wound at his shoulder. 

Andrew attempted to get to his feet but Uncas brought his foot down hard onto the man's back, forcing him to the ground, he gave out a shrill cry and brought the tomahawk up, ready to strike and remove this man's putrid presence from the world.

"No!" Alice screamed and ran forward her hands enclosed around Uncas wrist. "No," she said softly.

Uncas looked at her, questioning her actions.

"I can't let you" she said, shaking her head.

"He is not a good man" Uncas said, gritting his teeth, "he should die."

Alice let tears slip down her cheeks "Yes, he is not good but you cannot take his life, I cannot let you murder in my name."

Uncas studied the girl a moment and slowly he lowered his tomahawk.

Alice wiped at her tears and bent to the ground; she took the sword from Andrew's grasp and tossed it behind her away from his reach.

"Andrew" she said "we have spared your life, you must let us go, it is your duty as an English gentleman"

Andrew looked up at her and blinked away his scared tears.

"Will you not do what is right?" she asked him "If you will not… I will have no choice but to let you die," she did not believe her own words but hoped he would.

Slowly Andrew nodded "I will let you go" he said quietly.

"And not follow?" Alice questioned.

"No, I will not"

"And… give us horses?"

"Yes" he said through gritted teeth.

"I have your word?"

"You have my word."

Alice looked at Uncas "Let him up."

Uncas did as she asked and Andrew got to his feet and quickly retreated to the men.

"My Lord…" one began to question but Andrew silenced him with a look of pure anger.

Andrew turned back to Uncas, "Take her and go," he turned from them and began to walk away.

He turned to one of the men "Follow them, keep me informed."

The man nodded, "I will saddle a horse as soon as they are away, Lord."

Alice turned to Uncas; his jaw was set in what Alice knew to be a stern anger.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"Do not thank me" Uncas blustered "It is not my way to let a man like him go, his scalp should be mine"

Alice looked taken aback by his words and fell silent.

Uncas' expression softened. "Your ways are not my ways," he paused, "I fear we may regret what has happened this night."

Alice cast her eyes down "I could not let you, it is against everything I believe" she whispered.

Uncas studied her for a moment and then reached for her hand.

"Let us be happy with the freedom we have gained" he gave her a smile though his heart felt heavy "come" he gave her a small tug and they began to make their way to the stables.


	14. Chapter 14

The stables were in darkness but for one oil lamp that swayed slightly on its hook in the wind. Alice grasped onto Uncas' arm, the shadows the swinging light cast making her shudder.

They quickly saddled three of the horses as best they could; Hinun helped Alice with her horse as she had never needed to saddle a one before. They then mounted and nudged their horses forward. Hinun again led the way as he knew the surrounding area well, Alice followed and Uncas brought up the rear.

Alice couldn't help looking behind her tentatively, the feeling that Andrew's form would begin to ride into view brandishing a musket like some dreadful nightmare gnawed at her stomach, but the path back to the house remained empty and silent. She spurred her horse onwards urging it into a gallop and Uncas followed suit.

Soon they rode past the large gates that were the entrance to Andrew's land. She sighed in relief feeling she was finally out of his grasp. The cold night air whipped through her hair so it streaked out behind her in a cascade of gold and gave her spirit a sense of freedom.

The bright moon had fully risen and gave them enough light to see the road by.

Uncas could easily see Alice's figure in front on him and for the first time since they had met he asked himself why he had so readily let the young woman into his heart… he had no answer, he only knew that it felt like he was on his right path and this thoughts turned to the dream he had had the night before his wedding. Was this his rightful path… had his destiny been to find Alice and save her… if it was he wondered what now lay ahead of them.

He shook the thoughts from his mind, wanting his wits about him. He did not believe for a moment that Andrew would leave them in peace.

They rode for no more than two hours; the path had become rural and difficult. The rain had made the ground muddy and the horses struggled to cross it at any speed.

Alice felt her body becoming tired, her muscles ached and her thighs cramped as she willed them to clutch to the horse's sides. She gripped tightly onto the reins fearing she would fall from her seat if she did not.

She heard Uncas urge his horse onwards with a series of clicks and he came to her side.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

She looked up at him, trying to read his expression. She feared he still felt angry at her past actions but his face was full of concern.

"Yes" the tiredness was apparent in her voice.

"Hinun" Uncas called to the boy who rode a little way in front.

Hinun reined his horse to a stop and turned back to them in his saddle.

"Where is the nearest place we can rest?" Uncas questioned.

Hinun thought for a moment before replying.

"We can not stop at any inns, we are too far into the country, and they would not have us" he looked up at the clear night sky "There are many large farms; perhaps we can take shelter in a barn… if we are quiet"

Alice's heart plummeted at the thought of spending the night in such quarters. She had never slept anywhere but a bed or large comfy armchair.

Uncas scratched his cheek distractedly and looked towards the stars. Finally he nodded.

"That is good" he turned to Alice "We will rest soon"

She gave him a weak smile and they trotted onwards.

It was not long before they came upon a large farm. The barn was far enough away from the stone walled, thatched roofed house so as they would go undetected.

They quietly led the horses inside and tethered them to nearby support beams of wood with some difficulty given that the barn was in complete darkness.

All three fumbled up the old looking ladder to the hay loft above.

Hinun helped Alice from the ladder and she smiled in thanks at him even though they could hardly see each others faces.

Uncas then guided Alice into a soft mass of hay a little away from where Hinun had chosen to sleep and lay down. He stretched his hand out to Alice and beckoned her to him.

She hesitated for a moment her eyes looking over to where Hinun had bedded down, it felt improper to sleep beside Uncas in company.

She scolded herself for having such a thought, etiquette was not important in this kind of situation… although she knew she would feel differently when they reached a town.

She lay down beside him onto the soft and slightly musty smelling hay, pressing her back into the warm contours of his body as the cool air made her shiver.

Uncas pulled two shirts out of his bag and threw one to Hinun; the boy gave a small gasp of surprise as the garment fell upon him and then thanked Uncas for the extra warmth. Uncas wrapped the other shirt around Alice's upper body; he kissed her cheek and put his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

For a moment he felt his desire for her rise, the closeness of her body filling him with need for her, he quickly quelled the feeling knowing too well it was not the time or place for such things… he closed his eyes and pushed away the thoughts that seemed to consume him more each day since their first meeting… but he felt contented to have her by his side in this moment.

Alice felt someone gently waking her. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, Uncas sat above her, he smiled as her eyes met his.

The light was still dim and she guessed it was not yet dawn. Hinun was also awake and held out some bread to her. She took it and Uncas took another piece from the boy. They all ate quickly, knowing that they must make their time brief in this place.

They quietly descended the ladder, mounted their horses and set out once more.

"How far?" Uncas enquired.

"At this pace, near a day's ride to London" he looked at Alice "Once there we can get a room" he gestured to her "If you pretend we are your servants we will not have any problems."

Alice nodded.

"And the ship?" Uncas asked.

"It leaves regularly, although I am unsure how often, it should not be a long wait" Hinun said.

They rode onwards, drawn broke and the day became lighter. As the sun rose higher into the sky they stopped and ate a little cheese and bread together then they carried on with their journey.

As the sun began to set they came to the great city of London. The smell was the first thing Alice noticed, a putrid odour of rotting meat and human waste; she gagged slightly as it invaded her nostrils.

She guessed they had entered through the poorer area, she had travelled to London many times to shop and meet friends but it had always been in the wealthy areas, nothing had prepared her for the poverty she now saw.

The stone and wooden houses were all packed together without much care, straw littered most of the cobbled roads in an attempt to soak up the filth and urine that was littered everywhere. In the dirt Alice could clearly see rats, dogs and cats scurrying about their business, some of the poor animals had perished in the street and now rotted in plain sight as the maggots swarmed over the remains.

Alice looked away feeling slightly sick by the whole scene. She raised her eyes and looked ahead but the people that crowded the streets were no better to look at. Most were poor, terribly thin and dressed in no more than rags. Some bore awful pus-filled sores upon their faces caused by the squalor they lived in. A few raised their palms to the travellers begging for a few coins and grinning up at them with what was left of their brown rotten teeth. Alice tried to ignore them; after all she had no money to give anyway.

The thought of money made her mind panic a little, how were they to find lodging with no money? She hoped bitterly that Hinun had had enough sense to take some when he gathered the other items.

They came to a row of larger looking houses in what appeared to be a slightly better area. Alice guessed these houses were inns… and ones of ill standing at that.

"We can stay here" Hinun said and Alice wrinkled her nose.

"But we have no money"

"We have some, enough for passage on the ship and to stay at a cheap inn. I took some from Andrew's chamber… I fear this is the best we shall find" he said as if reading her thoughts on the inn.

Alice pursed her lips "Very well" she said feeling a little deflated, she had slept in a barn - this could not be much worse.

They entered the inn after tethering their horses in the stables and giving the stable boy a coin to keep them well.

An elderly man stood behind the bar and Alice advanced towards him, trying to build her courage.

"Three rooms if you have them spare" she said as brightly as she could.

The old man raised his head from the glass he had been cleaning; his blood shot eyes took her in.

"Now, now then, what's a pretty lady like yourself wanting staying in a place like this?" his manner was kindly and Alice felt some relief flood through her.

"I am taking passage to the Americas, my father holds a fort there but he has been wounded and needs his daughter" she gestured to the two men behind her "he sent two of his best scouts to guide me back there as protection" she paused "and I may have spent a little too much of the allowance he sent on another inn and fine food."

The man studied her a moment "It's not the nicest place miss"

Alice smiled sweetly "I feel quite safe with my guards"

The man nodded and gave out a laugh.

"Well, I understand all too well my girl, money is a tempting thing when you are young" he turned and searched the counter behind him for a moment.

"Oh sorry miss, I have but two rooms" he looked behind her "can your savages sleep in one together?"

Alice felt a slight surprise that the man did not seem fazed by Uncas and Hinun's presence and it must have showed on her face.

"Oh, we get all kinds here" he gave her a smile and Alice smiled back.

"Now, my name is Arthur if you need anything just let me know, we serve hot food until eight"

Alice pondered this for a moment, her stomach cried out for hot food and surely they could spare the money.

"Do you sell meat pies?" she asked.

The man nodded and quickly scurried to a back room, when he returned he carried a chipped plate with three pies.

"Fresh out of the oven Miss" he gave her a wink and placed the pies upon the counter. "Money is up front for the rooms"

Alice turned to Hinun and putting on her most authoritative tone she spoke to him.

"Pay the man."

Hinun handed the man the right amount of money for the rooms and food and the man handed him two keys.

"Go all the way up the stairs to the very top floor, can't miss it, only two rooms up there" Arthur said.

Alice thanked him and gestured for Hinun to pick up the pies.

They walked up the creaky staircase and passed many rooms. Most had loud noises emitting from them, drunken singing, shouting, laughter and women moaning, Alice blushed at the situation she was in, never in her life had she thought she would enter such a place.

Finally they came to their rooms. Hinun took one of the pies.

"Tomorrow we will find out about the ship" he smiled and opened the door to his room, he handed the other key to Uncas.

"Well" he said addressing both of them, "good night."

Alice smiled weakly; she had not known that Uncas expected her to share the room with him.

Uncas took her hand and led her to the last room at the end of the corridor. They entered the room and Uncas locked the door behind them. He placed the key on a nearby table.

Alice watched him for a moment before letting her eyes take in the room. It was clean at least, or appeared to be. The room was small with one leaded window at the far end. It had an old looking table and chairs, a fireplace with fresh wood and a rather worse for wear bed.

Uncas set the two remaining pies and his bag upon the larger table.

Alice went to one of the chairs and sat down, her muscles cried out in protest at the long ride she had just undertaken and she was glad she would at least not have to get into a saddle again for a while.

She felt his eyes upon her but avoided his gaze; she did not know how to handle the situation she now found herself in.

Alice heard Uncas setting about lighting a fire. She rose and went to the window; she looked down onto the streets below as a heavy rain began to fall, leaving large, fat drops of water on the window pane.

The sun was now nearly gone from the sky and she saw lights flicker into being through the windows of some of the surrounding dwellings.

Alice had never guessed her life would go the way it had. She had always assumed her father would pick a dashing officer for her husband when she turned 18 and then she would live her life as she always had, pretty gowns, balls and in time children; it was what everyone expected of her, what she had expected of herself, and now she stood in a room alone with a red man. She would have been affronted and amused by the idea only a few weeks ago, her heart it seemed had a way of quickly changing the way she thought; she did not see anything but Uncas when she looked at him, no savage, no heathen, no skin colour; he was just Uncas - the man that had saved her, protected her, perhaps even loved her.

She knew that her views would not be easily seen by others and part of her tugged incessantly, telling her that it would not work, their lives together would never be peaceful…

The thought of leaving England terrified her to her very core; she would leave behind everything she knew for a land that she did not.

It occurred to her that they did not know each other well… they had not talked much but yet she did feel like she knew him… it was a strange feeling.

She had seen many desperate and unhappy faces this day; on the streets below, people that lived miserable lives and awaited death to take them. And yet here she stood trying to deny herself her own happiness by telling herself what was proper and what other people wanted. Yes she was scared, but she felt more alive than she ever had… she could not let this slip through her fingers.

Her father had given her wise words on the day of her mother's funeral and they had never meant anything to her until this moment.

"_You can never deny true love for it chooses you and keeps you and never lets go._"

She thought never a truer word had been spoken and she could deny her future no longer.

She turned away from the window and the darkness and back to the warm fire lit room. He was rising from the fire, his form silhouetted against the fire.

He turned, feeling her eyes upon him, and smiled a beautiful smile. A warmth of feeling swept through Alice as she smiled earnestly back at the man she loved.


	15. Chapter 15

Uncas smiled at Alice as she gazed upon him, her cheeks bore a rosy warm glow and her eyes sparkled with a knowing, he wondered for a moment at the change in her and then a happiness filled him as she smiled up at him

Uncas smiled at Alice as she gazed upon him, her cheeks bore a rosy warm glow and her eyes sparkled with a knowing, he wondered for a moment at the change in her and then happiness filled him as she smiled up at him. He opened his arms beckoning her to him and she gladly came, wrapping her arms around him, holding him close.

He pulled away from their embrace and smiled.

His stomach gave out a loud rumble and Alice laughed.f

"Are they any good?" he nodded towards the piesf.

Alice looked amused "You have never had a meat pie?"

Uncas shook his head "I have seen them eaten in Yangee villages but they cost money and I catch my own meat" he gave her a smile.

"All the time?" she questioned, quite astonished. Uncas nodded.

She led him by the hand to the table and they both sat. She handed him a pie.

"It is like beef stew inside"

Uncas studied the pie and then cautiously bit into it; he chewed for a moment before smiling.

"Good" he said and took another bite.

Alice smiled, glad that it was to his liking and began to eat her own.

When they had finished they both felt full and satisfied. Alice stared into the fire as the flame danced upon the logs of the wood.

"When I was young," she began as Uncas rose to his feet to pour himself some weak watery ale, "my mother died."

Uncas' brow furrowed in concern as he sat back down and handed her a mug.

"I spent hours looking into the fire in my room in the winter months" she gave a smile as she remembered and Uncas followed her gaze to the fire.

"I used to think, in the embers lived a whole city of fire people in tiny castles" she paused as if the memory both pained and pleased her. "I thought my mother lived in there, with the fire people and I knew I could never join her, her world was too different."

She brought her eyes away and looked at Uncas, his eyes met hers.

She gave a soft laugh "I don't know why I am telling you this"

Uncas studied her face a moment. "You are telling me of your loss and of your old life," he paused, "and how hard it is to leave it all behind."

Alice looked at him surprised.

He gave her a small smile and she smiled in return, it was as if he knew her heart before it even spoke.

"It is hard… and I am scared but I still wish…" she trailed off not quite knowing how to finish… to say she wanted to be with him.

"Tell me of America?" she asked.

Uncas considered the question for a moment.

"Where I come from, it is very green, with many forests and rivers"

"Are their many cities?"

Uncas shook his head. "We avoid them."

"We?"

"My father and brother"

"But, where do you live?" Alice asked, her brow furrowing.

"On the land, where we wish"

Alice raised her brow, "Outside?"

"Unless we stay with another tribe in their village"

"I see" Alice said the worry filling her once more.

Uncas looked at her questioningly. She looked back at him knowing she must voice her concerns but wishing to know more first.

"Tell me of your father and brother"

My father is Chingachgook, leader of the Mohican people… but we are the last; and Hawkeye is my older brother, he is Yangee but also Mohican, my father found him on settler land with no family."

"Your father sounds like a good man"

"He is a great man" Uncas said with sorrow tingeing his voice.

"You sound as if you miss them, why did you leave to come to England?"

Uncas was taken aback by the question, he felt the guilt overwhelm him, he had thought her to at least have known of his abduction… her innocence to the situation startled him a little.

"I was taken."

"Taken!" Alice said with horror.

Uncas nodded and knew he must tell her the truth of the matter.

"We were drugged, my wife and I"

He saw Alice's expression turn to shock and her lips parted in surprise.

"Wife?" she whispered

"My wife was killed; we had been married less than two days."

Alice bowed her head, "I am sorry." She was indeed sorry for his loss but also a strange envy coursed through her over this woman.

She looked at him, ashamed for the feeling she had, but she met only understanding in his eyes.

She knew now was the time to speak her worries.

"Will I have a place with you?" she paused. "Our lives are so different, can we have a life together? Do you wish it to be so?"

Uncas took her hands in his and pulled her up from her seat into his arms.

"Our lives are far apart but our hearts speak as one"

Uncas did know only too well how far apart their lives were. He loved her and to him this was enough for them to live and share a bed together but he knew the Yangee did not think in such ways, everything seemed a sin to them, even love.

And although he wanted her, longed for her, he respected her customs.

He kissed her cheek tenderly.

"Sleep Sisika, I will watch."

Alice felt a slight feeling of relief at his words and yet she also felt disappointed, she shook the feeling away and climbed fully clothed into the lumpy bed.

Uncas pulled one of the chairs to the fire and settled down upon it, folding his arms across his broad chest.

Slowly Alice's eyes closed and she fell into a light sleep.

Alice slept only a few hours before the loud howling of the wind against the window awoke her. She rose and looked towards it as the glass rattled in its pane, the noise made her think of a wolf howling at the moon and she shivered a little.

She looked over to where Uncas sat and saw he dozed with his chin upon his chest. She watched him sleep for a moment. The firelight gave his long black hair a bluish tinge that reminded her of a raven's feather. His face was smooth and relaxed as he slumbered.

She sat on the edge of the bed feeling the desire for him grow inside her and contemplating what she was now going to do… she was unmarried and she had been told sharing a bed with a man was wrong… but these same people had all said that Andrew was a good man and savages were not people her heart told what was right and she listened.

"Uncas." She breathed his name in a hardly audible whisper but his eyes opened at the sound of her voice.

She bit her lip as he stared at her with those beautiful dark knowing eyes.

He rose from his seat and her heart quickened. He moved silently towards her and she stood to greet him.

Her breaths were heavy, fearful and wanting.

His hands found her shoulders and gently pulled her to him, his lips met hers. She responded to his kiss, her hands found the soft skin of his neck and the silky strands of his hair which slipped smoothly through her fingers.

His tongue massaged hers making her body shiver slightly.

Gently he pressed his hand against her stomach feeling the hardness of her undergarments beneath his palm. His hand searched upwards, over her breast to her neck, he softly stroked the bare skin and then his palm moved down once more to the neckline of her gown, where the tops of her breasts rose and fell as she breathed. Alice let out a small gasp as his fingers touched the soft flesh.

She reached for the lacing at the front of her bodice, glad that the servant's garments were easier to remove, and she unlaced it, easing the bodice off and then, her fingers trembling, she unlaced her borrowed stays.

Once the restrictive corset was gone Uncas reached for her once again, this time no hard boning barred his touch, only soft cotton; and through it he cupped tfhe soft mound of her breast letting his thumb graze the hard nipple he found there.

Alice gasped at the sensation and, wanting more, she untied her skirts and petticoats letting them fall to the floor so she stood in nothing but her shift.

The firelight made the garment slightly fsee through and Uncas felt his desire for her rising.

His hands sought her breast again, kneading it gently, and Alice moaned softly at his gentle touch, the feeling was so different to what she had experienced at the hands of Andrew.

Uncas' hand grasped the material of her shift and slowly he rufnched it upwards, exposing her thighs.

Her whole body shivered as his fingers grazed the skin there.

He kissed her again, this time harder and more passionately, as his fingers worked upwards to the place between her legs.

She gave a loud gasp as his finger probed the untouched place and slipped inside her, the sensation sent a violent shiver up her spine and her breathing quickened as his fingers confidently worked. Slowly he lowered her onto the bed and discarded his clothes easily, revealing a well toned chest and muscular thighs, she marvelled at his body as he gently lowered himself down on to her. He eased the shift over her head and his hands caressed her bare skin sending little shocks of pleasure through her.

His lips found hers again and he nudged her legs apart. Slowly, gently, he eased himself inside her; she clung to him as the pain came. He was a gentle and patient lover and soon she found the pain had eased some.

They enjoyed each other in the warmth of the firelight, exploring, kissing and murmuring words of love, and both felt the overwhelming feeling that such encounters sometimes bring.

As they lay together, wrapped in each others arms under the covers, Alice slightly dozing in his embrace, small, beautiful and fragile… Uncas knew that no matter what their future held he would never love another.


	16. Chapter 16

Alice and Uncas slept until nearly noon, Hinun had tapped on their door earlier and when Uncas tried to rise Alice had pulled him back into the warmth of the covers, telling him to stay just a little longer. He gladly complied not wanting their time together on this day to end.

He finally felt at peace as he lay back onto the bed. The warm sunlight filtered in through the window giving the room a glow and warming his skin a little as it cast its light over the bed in thin streaks. He closed his eyes and rested a little in the contentment.

Alice felt her whole body tingling with happiness. She did not regret her actions and she did not regret lying with Uncas. She sighed deeply, watching the last embers of the fire glow within the wood.

Of course the nagging feeling was still at the back of her mind, she could not forget all she had been taught… but she knew Uncas to be a good and true man and he would marry her as soon as he could. She also knew they would face hardship, many would not accept them but Alice did not wish to think of such things.

She rested her cheek against his chest, feeling it move as he breathed and the soft throb of his heartbeat beneath his skin.

They made love again on that warm afternoon in the less than reputable inn but their surroundings did not matter, the time they had together they made it their own.

They dressed and ate a little of the bread that was beginning to turn stale but still tasted good.

Hinun again knocked on the door a little later and Uncas opened it, allowing the youth to enter. Hinun looked at both of them with a knowing smile and Alice felt a blush rise within her cheeks.

"I have booked passage on the ship, it leaves in less than a week" he handed Uncas two slips of paper "this will get you aboard"

Uncas nodded, pleased.

"And we have enough to stay here?" Uncas enquired.

Hinun nodded "Yes, until the ship sails and enough for food if we are careful"

"Good" Uncas said his eyes drawn to the window "we must keep ourselves hidden away"

Hinun nodded "Yes, avoid trouble is best, people here do not take kindly to 'savages' and even less so if they are with a young English woman"

Uncas gave a certain nod.

"I'll go back to my room" Hinun fetched himself some of the food from the bag and left them alone.

Alice hesitated before speaking "Is it really that dangerous?"

Uncas looked over to where she sat

"Could be" he placed the papers onto the smaller table.

Alice's thoughts turned to America, Cora and her father her heart filled with joy at the thought of seeing them again but it also felt like a large stone resided in her stomach, she knew why this was and had been avoiding thinking about it.

Her father would never give her permission to marry Uncas, in fact if he found out she had shared his bed her father would most likely try to marry her off quickly to one of his men to avoid the shame…

Cora would be more understanding; she was a free spirit and did many things not normally accepted. She hoped she would at least have her sister's support in the matter.

A fresh rain had started to fall outside, tapping gently against the window. She turned back to Uncas.

"Let us find your family first"

Uncas sat down on the opposite seat, his eyes asking the question why.

"I will write to my father… or perhaps to my sister would be best" she avoided Uncas' gaze ashamed by her father's mind-set. "We can see him after he replies, after…" her words trailed off, Uncas had not asked for her hand yet she could not just blurt out 'after we are married'. She felt her cheeks becoming hot.

Uncas furrowed his brow. "Your father will not be pleased" he stated, not needing to ask it as a question. Alice's face told him all he needed.

She nodded wearily.

"You plan to write him after we are joined, when you are my wife?"

Alice's eyes flew to him, and slowly she nodded.

"Then it shall be so" Uncas said leaning back in his chair.

Alice fell silent, feeling a little awkward with the situation.

"And your family" she asked tentatively.

Uncas poured himself some of the watery ale and grimaced at its taste, Yangee drinks were not to his liking.

He placed the mug back onto the table and sought Alice's eyes with his own.

"I have fulfilled my promise to my father, I married a woman he chose and now I shall have the woman I love," he paused, "my father is a wise man; he will see the goodness of your spirit Alice."

Alice felt the worry slip away from her mind a little. She would do her best to be a pleasing choice for Uncas' wife.

Perhaps they could build a small cabin somewhere and live alone with no one to bother them and only themselves to please, this idea pleased her but she would see what the future held.

"I wish to visit a friend before we leave, may I?" she asked

Uncas considered her request for a moment. "It is dangerous but, if it is only once." He was reluctant but knew by the expression on her face that it meant a lot to her.

"Hinun can go with you; he is dressed for this Yangee city."

Alice thanked him with a light kiss upon his cheek. She walked to the window and looked out over the rooftops and the drab sky.

"I will go tomorrow" she said.

Uncas glanced at her and got to his feet; he wrapped his arms around her and looked at the outside world with her.

He sighed "But today we can do nothing" he smirked at her and Alice laughed softly knowing his thoughts lay back with the bed.

Alice made sure to rise early the next day, she dressed and made herself look as presentable as she could. She combed out her hair and tied it loosely with a little of the extra lacing Uncas cut from her stays.

When she felt she was ready she hugged Uncas to her.

"My friend is good" she whispered "she may help us a little with money or food…" Alice secretly hoped that a new dress may also be offered.

"Be careful" Uncas breathed "Stay with Hinun as much as you can"

Alice nodded "I will flee if there is any trouble" she placed her palm upon his cheek "but do not fret, we will both be safe"

Uncas released her, the pit of his stomach wanting, urging him to go with her, to protect her but he knew that his presence would be more of a danger to her; he did not know the city or the people and he would stand out much more than Hinun.

She gave him a sweet smile before unlocking the door and placing the key back on the table.

"I will be quick"

Uncas nodded that he agreed with this and then she closed the door, leaving him alone in the room.

Alice knocked lightly on Hinun's door and he appeared quickly, locking the door behind him.

"If we can find Mr. Toddsmith's shoe shop I will be able to find my friend's house easily" she said as they began to make their way down the stairs. "I shall enquire of Arthur if he knows of it"

They descended into the bar area and Arthur stood behind the bar cleaning glasses as he had the first they had met him.

"Good morning, young Miss" he beamed.

"Good morning" Alice returned. "I wish to shop today, do you know Mr. Toddsmith's shoe shop?"

"Yes, indeed I do it's not too far, maybe ten minutes of walking."

Arthur gave them easy to follow directions and they set out into the streets. The smell hit Alice once again and for a moment the urge to cover her nose with her hand was strong but she fought it and followed in Hinun's footsteps as he led the way.

As they walked, the poverty encrusted streets began to change to richer climes. The inns became of better quality and the shops more frequent, the people dressed in finer garments and Alice knew they neared their destination.

The shop came into view and her heart leapt at the feeling of familiarity.

"There," she said catching hold of Hinun's arm, "we just need to cross the street and we are but a short walk from her house." The thought of seeing her friend quite excited her.

They walked quickly down many streets until the buildings began to look residential.

Alice stopped outside one. "Here," she said, and walked up the narrow stone steps. She pulled the bell cord and heard the tinkling of it sounding. The door soon opened and a servant stood before then.

He looked taken aback by their appearance but quickly regained himself.

"Please tell Miss Davensure that Miss Munro has called upon her" she instructed the man.

He gave a low bow and invited them into the hallway, before Hinun could enter the man made a shooing motion.

"He'll have to wait outside" he said nasally.

Hinun nodded and Alice smiled "I won't be long" she promised.

She stepped into the hallway and the door was closed behind her.

"I will inform Miss Davensure that you are here" he bowed again and left.

It was mere moments before he returned. "She will receive you in the parlour"

Alice smiled and followed him through the house into another room that had large windows and let in a lot of light.

"Alice!" cried a voice and arms enclosed around her.

"Millie" Alice said hugging her friend back.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Millie took in Alice's appearance "and what are you wearing?"

Alice laughed, a little embarrassed, "I am on my way to America, to see my father."

Her friend's face brought lightness to Alice's heart. Millie was a pretty, tall girl with reddish brown hair that spiralled in thick curls around her sharply defined face. Her cheekbones were high, with a dusting of freckles on her cheeks; her lips thin but rosy and her eyes a deep hazel.

Millie led her to a chair "You look half famished. Let me get us some tea and food" she pulled on one of the long cords on the wall and the servant re-entered.

"Roberts, please fetch us some tea and food"

The servant bowed and once again left.

"What has happened?" Millie asked, still quite shocked by Alice's clothes and hair.

"It was my cousin Andrew, oh Millie it was quite awful." Alice grasped her friend's hands in her own "he tried to take advantage of me… but a man saved me."

"Your cousin? Oh my, Alice are you alright?" She paused, taking in Alice's words. "A man?"

"Yes, I'm fine… and yes a man"

"What kind of man?"

Alice hesitated, "A good man, he is guiding me back to my father," she lied.

Millie pondered this, "Where is Cora?"

"Already on a ship bound for America"

"I see… and this man is trustworthy?" Millie asked, squinting slightly.

"Yes, I trust him with my life" Alice said.

"Oh… it sounds like you are quite taken with him Alice, it's quite unlike you"

Alice smiled unable to deny her friend's words.

"I need your help Millie, I fear Andrew may yet try to stop us"

"What is it you need me to do?" Millie asked, she did not falter in her loyalty to Alice on any occasion and this was no different.

"A little food, if you can spare some money perhaps." Alice blushed as the words passed her lips; she had never had to ask for such before.

Millie nodded, "Mama is out shopping today, she will be back late as always… we have time to eat and… find you something better to wear" she stuck out her tongue in a comical way over Alice's attire.

"Thank you" Alice said meaningfully.

Millie smiled. The servant re-entered the room carrying a large tray of cold meats, pie quarters, cakes, a teapot and two dainty china cups.

Alice thought of Hinun waiting for her outside but knew it would be a bad idea to bring him inside, Millie was a good friend and a kind person but even her understanding only stretched so far. Alice did not think Millie would be so eager to help if she knew Alice kept with savages.

They ate and drank and talked until Alice felt quite full and refreshed. Millie then led her upstairs to her own bed chamber were she began to riffle through her clothing.

"We are a similar size, but my stays may be a little loose on you, you're still as tiny as a sparrow"

Alice laughed "I will be glad of it anyway"

"So tell me of this man?"

"There is not much to tell," Alice lied. "I know him only well enough to know he can be trusted" Alice said her voice wavering slightly.

Millie turned to her, her eyes narrowing in suspicion "You are not telling me all there is to tell Alice Munro."

Alice felt the colour rise in her cheeks.

"We have known each other since we crawled, I know you too well and I know when you are lying"

Alice twisted her fingers, wishing to be from the house in this moment.

"I can't tell you all of it Millie, please don't ask anymore" Alice pleaded.

Millie studied her with a calm gaze. "Very well, but you must promise you will write to me and tell me everything once you are safely in the Americas," she grinned and sniggered. "Safe! Ha! I hear that land is covered with heathens that would skin you as soon as look at you," she wagged her finger warningly towards Alice.

Alice gazed down at the floor feeling anger and shame build within her.

"You will write won't you?" Millie asked after Alice had said nothing for some time.

"Of course I will" Alice whispered.

"Well, just be careful," Millie gave an overdramatic shiver, "tales of the red man make me quite sick, I shan't visit you there."

Alice nodded, glad of the news.

Millie pulled out a pink silk bodice and skirts "Ah this will do well, I hardly wear the thing."

She pressed it against Alice's shoulders and cast her eye over its shape "Yes, it will fit well, I think"

She went back to searching "Oh now these stays should be near perfect" she held out a slightly worn corset "it is a few years old but it's a little smaller than my current stays and better than whatever you are wearing under that" she pointed to Alice's bodice "it hardly gives you any shape"

Alice changed into the stays, bodice, petticoats and skirt with help from Millie.

The stays were a much better fit and did give her a better shape under the pretty pink dress.

Millie handed her a yellow and cream dress "This will also serve you"

"Thank you" Alice said and embraced her friend. She pulled away and kissed her cheek.

Millie placed a small soft leather purse into Alice's hands.

"It's not much, but I hope it helps, and I'll just go and get Roberts to pack you some food" she left the room and Alice was left in the splendour of it.

She looked around at the elaborately decorated ceiling, the oil paintings upon the wall, and the great dark wood bed with its soft and inviting mattress… she would soon leave all this behind.

She pushed away the slight panic that caught within her throat.

Millie returned with a woven basket covered by a white linen cloth.

"Here" she said, handing it to Alice.

Alice gratefully took it.

"Thank you again Millie, I shall not forget your kindness." She rested the clothes on top of the basket and placed her hand on Millie's shoulder.

Millie smiled warmly "If this is to be our last meeting, I am saddened but I wish you all the best and happiness."

Alice grinned at her friend's words. "Thank you; I hope the same for you."

Millie led Alice back down the stairs to the hallway.

"Remember to write to me!" Millie said sternly.

"I will" Alice replied and opened the door, she gave her friend a last smile, wishing with all her heart that she could have told Millie all of her plight, that her friend would understand but of course she would not.

Alice walked down the steps to where Hinun waited for her out of sight of prying eyes.

Millie closed the door and sighed.

"Miss" came Roberts' voice.

"Hmm" Millie replied, deep in thought.

"A letter has just arrived from a Lord Ashbourne" he handed her the letter.

Millie studied it for a moment "Andrew?" she whispered questioningly and opened the letter.

**I hope people are still reading and enjoying this :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Alice quickly found Hinun waiting at the side of a rundown building at the end of the street and they began their walk back to the inn.

"Did you get what you wanted?" Hinun asked.

Alice nodded "But I feel uneasy" she turned behind her "Do you not feel it Hinun?"

Hinun nodded slowly "I think we are being followfed"

She glanced behind her again and caught sight of a tall black cloaked figure darting into a doorway to avoid detection, she could not be sure but she had a suspicion is was Millie's servant Roberts.

"Should we flee?" she asked nervously.

"I think its best we try to"

Hinun grabbed hold of her free hand and pulled her down a dark, damp alleyway and around a corner, onwards he pulled making Alice's legs work hard and she had to concentrate not to slip on the wet cobbled ground.

Finally they both stopped, their breathing heavy pants as they tried to regain air into their lungs.

When Alice had gotten enough of her breath back to speak she turned to Hinun.

"Do you think he still follows?"

Hinun glanced around and then carefully looked around the corner "I cannot see him"

Alice pushed a few strands of hair away from her damp brow. "Let's get back to the inn quickly"

Hinun gave her a certain nod before beginning to lead her back towards the inn.

Alice felt her spirits lift a little as the building came into sight. They wasted no time in climbing the stairs and knocking upon the door.

Uncas opened it and let them in.

"What happened" he asked on seeing both their faces. "You were gone longer than I expected"

"We were followed, at least part way" Hinun said casting his eyes to the floor.

Uncas thought for a moment "They didn't see you enter the inn?"

"I'm unsure" Hinun said honestly.

"I think it was my friend's servant" Alice interrupted "I'm sure it's no harm, she is just curious"

Uncas narrowed his eyes "It is dangerous, we should move somewhere else"

Hinun nodded and Alice bowed her head, feeling she should not have gone at all.

"We'll spend one more night and then we'll move on" Uncas said.

Hinun agreed and after taking some of the food within the basket he retired to his room.

There was good food within the basket, pies, bread, cheeses and some cooked meats. Alice and Uncas ate their fill in silence and as the hours passed Alice felt more and more uneasy with Uncas' stoic manner and seeming unwillingness to talk.

As the sky began to darken Alice could not hold her tongue any longer.

"I'm sorry I went" she said in a small voice "but you treat me so unkindly, you have not looked or spoken to me since I returned"

Uncas looked up at her and his expression softened "I am not displeased with you, I am angry with myself; I knew it was not a good idea but still I let you go"

Alice bowed her head and Uncas reached for her hand "It is done now, and we must hope nothing comes of this servant"

Alice nodded.

They soon retired to the bed and in the darkness they again explored each other and fell asleep in each others arms.

--

A loud banging upon the door jolted them both out of sleep. The sky was still dark and Uncas guessed it was early morning, perhaps two or three o clock.

He quickly rose and dressed as Alice struggled to do the same.

Uncas reached for his tomahawk and cautiously walked towards the door.

"Who's there?" he whispered.

The noise stopped abruptly and was replaced by silence.

Uncas looked back towards Alice and then he turned back to the door.

Slowly he turned the key, his ears pricked for the tiniest amount of movement. He reached for the door knob and turned it, feeling his heart thudding in his chest.

Slumped on the floor outside was a middle aged man, Uncas could smell the stale odour of alcohol on his breath.

His eyes flew open as he sensed Uncas' presence and he looked up at him with watery red eyes.

"Ehh lad" he slurred "I 'ave a message for yo" he gave a large belch and struggled to his feet. The man stumbled backwards and leaned against the wall "some gentle… gentleman" he said struggling with his words "says, now, that you are a coward and he'll be coming for you and some lady at dawn" he laughed and started to sing a lewd song. Uncas slowly closed the door on him and listened intently as the singing faded as the man made his way down the stairs.

Uncas turned back to Alice to see he could make out her pale face in the darkness.

"He's found us," she said her voice quavering, "but he promised, he gave his word as a gentleman."

Uncas could hear the distress in her voice and went to her, wrapping his arms around her frame and holding her close.

Uncas could not chide her for having such thoughts, her heart thought the best of people even when they were rotten to the core, and despite the plight it had put them in he loved her for this quality and innocence.

When she had calmed a little he poured her some of the sweet juice that had come in a strangely shaped glass bottle in the basket and lit a candle. She sipped the liquid slowly as Uncas thought, his fingers tapping restlessly on the table.

"We must go now" Uncas said

"But it's so late, no inn will take us"

"It is not too long until daybreak"

Alice nodded knowing they had no other choice.

"I'll wake Hinun, you must start gathering our belongings, and quickly" Uncas said giving her a reassuring smile.

Alice watched him leave and quickly set about finding the things they needed to take and packing them into the basket. She had not been doing this for long when she heard the door click open behind her. She turned, expecting to see Uncas but in the soft light of the candle, two green eyes glinted menacingly through the shadows.

Alice dropped the bread she had been holding and it fell to the floor in a dull thud.

A..Andrew!" she said in a harsh whisper. "Stay there, don't come any closer" she held her palm up to him in a halting gesture.

Her eyes darted behind him hoping to see Uncas' form but the corridor remained empty.

"I've come to take you home, dear cousin" he said raspingly.

"No" Alice said… she thought about screaming but before the thought had fully formed he was upon her, his fingers curling over her lips and silencing her.

"I have written to your father" he breathed in to her ear. His breath smelt sour and he looked unkempt, almost wild. "I have told him you consort with a savage"

Alice looked at him wide eyed, silently praying he was lying "So, you see Alice, no matter if you go to America or stay here, you will not be allowed to be with him" he snickered. "I give you a choice, go to America and let your father dispatch of this savage and choose a husband for you or stay here, become my wife and I'll let him return, unharmed"

Alice struggled against his grip but he was too strong for her and held her fast. She felt his hand around her waist and felt sick at his touch. Using all her strength and will she parted her lips and bit down hard upon his hand. He gave a quiet shriek, knowing Uncas was not far and grabbed at her as she tried to struggle free once again. He roughly threw her down onto the bed his face twisted in anger and hatred. Before she could scream he roughly pushed some of the bedding covers into her mouth.

"Sharing a room?" his hot breath was in her ear, she turned her face away, pushing with her legs as his weight came down upon her, pinning her to the bed. "Has the heathen had his way with you?"

Alice looked directly at him, contempt and defiance burning within her eyes.

Andrew looked down at her, taken aback for a moment by the look she gave him before his hand connected with her cheek in a hard slap.

A burning hot pain spread over Alice's cheek and she felt tears stinging her eyes and tried to blink them away.

Her mind raced as she fought with him as he tried to pin her hands behind her head. One of his hands enclosed tightly around her wrists while his other found the hem of her skirt and pulled it roughly up.

"I'll finish what I started" he hissed into her ear "not even a savage would want a whore" he gave a small laugh.

Alice felt the tears fall down her face as she desperately bucked against him, trying to displace his body from hers for even a moment so she could regain a hold on the situation.

Andrew grinned down at her as his hands found the place between her legs and then suddenly his smile dropped, his face became blank. He gave a strange half gurgling - half coughing sound from within his throat before slumping heavily onto her chest.

Alice stared down at him for a moment and saw a small dribble of blood escaping the corner of his mouth, horrified by the sight and knowing he was dead she began to struggle once more to move the body off her.

The weight was quickly lifted by two strong hands and her eyes meet Uncas'. He stood above her, the bloody tomahawk still in his hand.

He threw the body carelessly to the floor and huddled Alice into his arms.

Alice stared at where the body lay for a moment before letting sobs rack her body. She clung to Uncas for a moment while he hushed and soothed her.

He pulled away "Alice" he said sternly "we must go"

Alice nodded mutely.

Uncas helped her to her feet and quickly gathered the rest of their items into the basket before grabbing hold of Alice and pulling her out into the corridor. He knocked on Hinun's door and he appeared, ready to go.

"What's happened?" Hinun asked.

"Andrew is dead" he whispered.

Hinun's eyes became wide and he looked back towards the room "In there?" he questioned.

"Go" Uncas scolded "leave, now"

Hinun did as he was told and led them down the stairs and past the bar were the innkeeper stood with a candle in hand, looking bewildered.

They burst into the night air. Alice felt like she had never had fresh air in her lungs before and took huge gulps of it.

A shout came from behind him.

"The savage! He's killed someone!! Summon the guards!"

Alice recognised it as the innkeeper's voice and felt an icy shiver shoot up her spine.

**Sorry for the late update! I've been ill with lurgie and didn't feel like writing, I'll try to get back on track to updating often.**


	18. Chapter 18

They ran onwards, up dark alleyways, past beggars and drunkards and away from the inn.

Finally after they had run some way Uncas stopped and quietly called to Hinun to do the same.

Alice caught her breath and looked back over her shoulder. She turned towards Uncas whose brow was furrowed.

"What are we to do?" she said in a small, fragile voice "if they catch us" her voice was becoming more desperate, he did not look at her "Uncas" louder now, more demanding "Uncas!" she grab his shoulder and shook him hard, tears had begun to slip down her cheeks, her eyes wide, terrified "They will kill you," she clawed at his shoulder wishing for him to say something… anything, to make it better "do you hear me!"

Uncas grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him muffling her sobs.

"Why did you kill him" she cried into his shirt "they will kill you for it"

Uncas said nothing but had a rushed and whispered conversation with Hinun, Alice could only make out a few words between her sobs but it sounded as if they were discussing what to do.

Alice forced herself to calm down and wiped at her eyes with her fingers, dispelling the tears.

She could hear them better now although she had to strain her hearing they were talking so softly.

"It's best we don't stay here, in London" Hinun said "we should move on, towards the sea" he nodded his head in a direction "we'll still be able to board the ship there"

Uncas nodded but said nothing. He looked down at Alice who seemed to have regained herself.

A fierce anger had taken over him as he entered that room, seeing the woman he loved struggling helplessly against a monster of a man. He had been calm as he raised his tomahawk high and knew full well that he put his own life in danger as he brought it down upon the man's head, causing a sickening wet noise as it cracked through the skull, killing him instantly. He could not have allowed the man to go free a second time, he had sworn to himself that if he ever got the chance to spill that Yangee man's blood he would do it, for himself, for Hinun and for Alice.

He knew he was as good as dead if they caught him, no matter the reason why he had killed him, he was a 'savage' in this land and he had just killed a rich Yangee man… he would die for it if they found him, but his mind felt secure in knowing that at least Alice was now safe, even if he was not.

"Let's go" Hinun said and Uncas took Alice's hand in his own gave her an encouraging tug and they walked through the quiet London streets.

--

Millie sat upon her favourite chair in her parlour, twisting her hands in a worried manner. Andrew had said he would rescue Alice on this morning and Millie had been up well before dawn worrying for her friend.

She picked the two letters up once again and re read them.

Dear Miss. Davensure

I write to you in the hopes that you will help me aid your dearest friend and my cousin Miss Alice Munro.

She recently stayed with me for a number of weeks where, as I'm sure you've heard, I featured a large exhibition on the savages of the Americas. I had managed to acquire quite a brute of a savage and paid him well to not harm anyone during his stay.

Unfortunately the said savage took a quite obsessive liking to our dear Alice and unbeknownst to me, secretly met with her over the course of the weeks she was here.

In the last week of her stay we received a letter from the Americas stating that Alice and Cora's father had been wounded and wanted his elder daughter to go to him. Cora dutifully left and Alice was left behind quite upset that she could not join her sister on the journey. It is at this point I believe the savage put his plan into motion and lured dear sweet Alice to him with promises of seeing her father and sister in America.

On the night they eloped I tried my best to stop them on hearing of the heathen's devilish plan but was thwarted when he used his barbaric fighting on me.

I implore you to help me find Alice before the savage has his way with her and ruins the good lady's life!

I will be waiting for your quick reply at the Cock's Head inn

Yours most faithfully,

Lord A. Ashbourne

Millie would not have been so ready to believe this if Alice had not acted so distant and strange. If was as if she wished to keep the whole thing secret and the vagueness of her description of the man had made her feel uneasy. On reading the letter she had ordered her servant to follow them and when Roberts returned he had told of a dark skinned man walking with Alice and had managed to see the inn they walked into. Millie's heart had sunk at the news and she had had to admit that what Andrew said was true… Alice had had her mind poisoned by a heathen.

She shuddered at the thought. Of course Millie had sent word to Andrew telling him of Alice's whereabouts; sure she was doing the right thing by her dear friend.

Andrew had sent a letter back to her, thanking her and telling her Alice would soon be safe as he planned to rescue her in the early hours of the morning and he would send word that all was well.

After many hours had passed, and dawn broken, Millie had sent Roberts out to see if he could gather any information.

Millie shifted in her chair and glanced up at the clock, it had just gone eight and the sun had fully risen.

The door opened and Roberts entered the room.

"Miss" he began.

"Yes Roberts" Millie answered eagerly.

"I'm afraid there has been a murder and I have heard it said that a savage killed a rich gentleman"

Millie's hand flew to her mouth. "Andrew, oh no" her thoughts raced "Alice will be in even more danger, I must go to the guard and tell them all I know."

"I will fetch your shawl" the servant said and bowed out of the room.

--

The sun had risen by the time they had left the city. The land around them had become greener and the houses less in quantity and more farm-like.

After some time of walking, Alice's feet felt as though they were on fire and she asked if they could afford to buy some horses to aid their travel.

Hinun pulled out his leather purse and counted the coins.

"Yes, I think so… if we only stay in an inn at our destination"

Alice nodded that this was agreeable and when they came upon the next farm that had horses Hinun and Uncas hid while Alice went up to the house and knocked nervously upon the door.

An old woman answered wearing a stained apron and moll cap; she studied Alice for a moment but said nothing.

"Good day" Alice said politely "I was hoping you'd sell me some of your horses, I am travelling with my sisters and..."

The woman's cracked voice cut her off. "Horses!" she said squinting. Her gnarly hand opened Alice's hand that grasped the coins, the woman quickly counted them.

"I'll give you two horses for that."

Alice stared in shock back at the old woman, "but there is surely enough for three here."

The old woman gave a cackle "Well, dearie, seems to me you are in quite a rush, sisters my eye!" she cackled again "take it or leave it"

Alice considered this for a moment "I'll take it" she said and handed the coins to her "mind that they are good horses though"

The woman flapped her hand distractedly at her and led her towards the stables.

"No saddle, only blankets but you can have reins"

Alice nodded that she understood and wondered how much bareback riding would hurt her muscles.

The old woman led two horses from the stable and thrust two reins into Alice's hands.

"Off with you now" the old woman said making a shooing gesture and Alice led the horses to where she knew Uncas and Hinun hid.

"Only two?" Hinun said disappointed.

"Yes, she wouldn't submit to three, I'm sorry" Alice handed one of the reins to Hinun "but we can share" she smiled at Uncas and he smiled back.

Hinun easily mounted his horse and Uncas swung himself up onto the other. He then held his hand out to Alice and helped her up behind him.

Alice wrapped her hands around his waist and breathed in the scent of his hair, it calmed her slightly knowing he was so close.

They rode onwards along the overgrown cobbled road until it became no more than a dirt track. Alice felt the beads of sweat running down her back as her thighs clenched to the horse's side.

Finally after some hours they stopped to eat, rest, and stretch their tired muscles. Hinun complained non-stop about not having a saddle and Alice and Uncas gave each other small smiles of humour at his whining.

"You complain more than any woman" Uncas said grinning.

Hinun pouted "Well, it hurts"

Alice burst into giggles at the sight of his expression and childish voice. It felt good to feel so light hearted and free, London seemed a long way away… almost like she had dreamed the nightmarish scenes of the night before.

Alice leaned against Uncas and ate the sweet tasting bread, feeling the warmth of his body against her. She smiled at the thought that they could perhaps live like this everyday.

She looked up into the blue sky, the smell of spring invaded her senses and she thought of them spending their first summer together eating outside in the balmy sunlight with the fragrant aroma of flowers all about them, of their first autumn gathering fruits and the small crops they had planted, and of winter, huddled before the fire under a warm blanket, kissing, whispering and laughing.

She smiled and let the thoughts wash over her filling her with a feeling of contentment.

When they had had their fill they remounted and set off once more.

The air was still cold but the sun made it bearable as it warmed Alice's back. They rode at a quick trot allowing the horses to slow when they wished so as not to tire the animals out.

The countryside passed at a steady pace, allowing Uncas to take in the surroundings. The land seemed flat and green as far as he could see into the distance. A few rickety houses lined the path every few miles but all was quiet and they saw no one.

When they had once more come to an open stretch of land with nothing but grass and mud stretching before them, Alice found her voice.

"How far is it?" she questioned addressing Hinun.

Hinun turned in his saddle "Maybe a day, maybe two"

Alice nodded but felt annoyed that she would have to endure this riding for another day.

The sky began to darken and the sun lowered steadily down on the horizon. The horses slowed, tired from their days labour and Uncas signalled to Hinun that they should find a place to rest.

"We can see if we can find another barn under the cover of night"

Uncas nodded and they rode on a little longer until the light had all but vanished from the sky.

No houses or barns showed themselves and the trio finally had to admit that they would be spending the night outside. Uncas saw a small woodland approaching on the right.

"There" he said pointing to it "it will give us shelter and cover from eyes"

They made their way off the path and into the woodland. Once they had ventured far enough in to be unseen by anyone upon the path they tethered the horses to low hanging braches and set about getting blankets and other warm clothes from the bag and basket.

Alice huddled next to Uncas, her teeth chattering slightly in the chilliness of the night. They ate a little more and drank some of the weak ale Hinun had packed. Then they huddled together as best they could for warmth and tried to sleep.

--

The next day they arose feeling stiff and sore from the riding of the previous day and the cold that had entered their limbs during the night.

Uncas started a small fire, knowing it would be less likely sighted in the daylight and warmed a little of the sweet fruit juice in a tin cup. They took turns in sipping the hot liquid feeling it warm their throats and bring some life back into their cold faces.

They then took back to the road. Their journey was much like the previous day, long, cold and muscle-achingly tiring. They stopped when they began to feel hungry and ate once more.

"Will we reach it today?" Alice asked

"I'm unsure" Hinun replied "I know only to follow this road, but it should not be long, one more night outside of an inn I think"

Alice sighed at his words and Uncas squeezed her arm reassuringly.

"It is hard" he said softly "but it will be over soon"

Alice nodded and kissed him tenderly upon his cheek.

They sat for longer than they needed; enjoying the feeling of not riding and Hinun dozed a little.

Uncas wrapped his arm around Alice's shoulders and she rested her head upon his chest. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift into a light sleep; she felt his chest slow, his breathing becoming shallow and knew he too lightly slept.

Suddenly she felt his body jolt forwards and her eyes flew open. Uncas was already upon his feet, his eyes narrowed in concentration. Hinun had also awakened and looked questioningly from Uncas to Alice who still sat upon the damp ground.

"Up" Uncas urged both of them.

Alice quickly got to her feet and scrambled onto the horse behind Uncas and Hinun mounted his horse.

Uncas gave the horse a sharp kick, it reared slightly and then set off at a furious gallop. The wind whipped passed them, burning Alice's cheeks and stinging her eyes. She glanced back over her shoulder and saw Hinun was right behind them.

"What is it?" she shouted over the wind to Uncas.

"Horses, riders, coming this way fast"

Alice felt her heart quicken with panic inside her chest.

She glanced back once again, and there in the distance she saw them just coming into view, several riders, coming closer with each beat of her heart.

"Their horses are too fast" she shouted to Uncas, panic making her voice unnaturally high.

Uncas said nothing but gave a serious of clicks and whoops to the horse spurring it onwards.

Alice clung to Uncas, pressing her cheek tightly to his back and closed her eyes in silent prayer.

She could hear them now, the clatter of many hooves, the shouting of men. She heard muskets being fired and closed her eyes tighter.

And strange sharp pain made her cry out as it burst through her shoulder. The pain made her loosen her grip on Uncas and she tumbled from the horses back onto the muddy ground with a wet, dull thud.

She gave a loud scream as the pain radiated through her and she turned to her shoulder, seeing fresh blood oozing into the material.

She heard Uncas give a shout which contained no words she understood and heard him whirling his horse back to her.

She looked up in fear as the soldiers upon the horses bore down upon her. She stared transfixed with horror as one took aim at her with his musket; she screamed and flung her hands over her face.

Then a sickening sound of a heavy impact made her glance nervously up. She saw Uncas had dismounted and knocked the man that had been taking aim from his horse. Uncas now stood in front of her, his body tense, poised and ready to fight.

The horses rode up to them, coming to a stop mere feet away

"Jenkins, you bloody idiot" came an old gruff voice "you nearly shot the girl"

The man nearby on the floor gave a soft moan and rose to his feet "He attacked me!" he said in complete surprise "look I'm bleeding"

"I'm not surprised" the gruff man said "you'll be even sorrier when we get back"

The gruff man gave a loud cough.

"Miss" he said, looking past Uncas, "we mean you no harm and I apologise greatly for this soldier's behaviour I assure you he will be punished to the highest level"

Alice winced as she tried to move.

Uncas glanced back at her, surveyed her quickly before turning back to the men.

"If you mean us no harm" Alice managed, her voice shaky and uncertain, "then let us go"

"Miss, we can't do that" he pointed to Uncas "this man must be brought to justice for his crime"

"He did nothing" Alice cried "he saved me"

The gruff man fell silent "If that is so, then he will not be punished" he said finally.

Alice rose to her feet and gave a cry of pain.

Uncas turned back to her and with his gaze firmly on the men he held her to him.

"You are hurt Miss, you need help" the man said.

Alice gave no reply as she tried to fight back the fresh wave of pain that washed over her.

The man turned his attention to Uncas and stiffly addressed him. "Surely you can see she is hurt… sir" he studied Uncas "let us help her"

Uncas looked towards the man and then back to Alice.

"And I will have a fair trail?" Uncas said.

The man nodded, we will take you to a small village not ten miles from here, it is closer than London and when the young Miss is well enough to travel we will take you back to London"

"For a fair trail?" Uncas again questioned.

"Yes, a fair trail"

Alice bit her lip, fighting once again with the pain.

"Very well" Uncas said knowing his choices were but one "I must be near her" he said

"I can't allow that sir" the man said "but you will be well treated"

Uncas considered this and held Alice closer to him, feeling her fluttering heartbeat.

Finally he nodded.

Some of the men dismounted and two took Alice carefully from his arms and one quickly wrapped her bloody shoulder with bandages then helped her onto a horse with another solider.

Two other men bound Uncas' hands behind his back and led him onto his own horse.

"Where is the other?" the gruff man inquired.

Uncas then realised that Hinun was nowhere to be seen. Uncas gave a single shrug and the man frowned.

Uncas's horse was tied to a soldier's saddle and he was led towards the village.

**Please do let me know if you are still enjoying this :)**


	19. Chapter 19

The ride was difficult for Alice. The constant throbbing pain in her arm made her feel faint a few times and if the young solider had not been supporting her she would surely have fallen from the saddle.

She could see the form of Uncas ahead of her, he sat straight and proud in his seat and Alice felt her heart swell with pride for the strong and brave man she loved. He had not spoken since he had been bound nor had he turned to see her, Alice thought this a wise choice as it would most likely aggravate the guards around him… but still she wished to see his dark soulful eyes looking at her again and she felt the tug of longing within her.

After what seemed many hours but must have been less the village came into view. Alice could smell the fresh sea air and saw the village was not too far from a cliff which dropped down into the ocean below. She could hear the crashing of the waves on the rock as they drew closer.

Her heart fluttered with hope knowing that they were now near the sea, surely not far from where Hinun had been leading them and Hinun himself had escaped in the hectic struggle, Alice hoped he would not abandon them but her heart sank as she tried to envision a way out of the situation, with a whole village of people and the soldiers Alice could not see any escape possible.

The soldiers and captives wound their way down the narrow mud path that led to the heart of the village. People opened their doors to stare in wonder at the British soldiers, young girl and red man.

A portly looking man emerged from a large house dressed in what these parts must have taken to be finery; it was but a small country village after all. His frock coat was made of a cheap material that looked worn and threadbare in patches. His face matched his figure, full and overly round. His cheeks and nose were rosy as if he had indulged in too much wine.

He hailed the gruff-voiced man.

"Welcome!" his voice was deep and a little slobbery as though he was constantly sucking spittle through his teeth "May I ask what your business is sir?"

The gruff-voiced man swung himself from his horse and held his hand out to the portly man.

"Major John Transted at your service sir" the gruff man said.

The portly man shook the hand offered and studied him a moment.

"Mr Timothy Abney, I'm mayor of this town"

Major Transted gave a forced smile.

"And your business sir" the mayor asked again

"We were sent from London to catch a murderer" he pointed at Uncas "and he's also of suspicion of abducting this young lady"

The mayor looked quite taken aback.

"He's a savage Major!" he said in shocked fright.

"Yes, he will not be housed here long, only until the young lady has healed"

"He attacked her? Oh my. Dear, dear" the Mayor stroked his chin with a sausage-like finger. "Well of course we'll house her and tend to her, poor thing. You can keep him in an empty barn… it's where we tend to keep anyone whose broken the law since we have no jail."

Alice felt the protest rise in her throat but fought it back down knowing that causing any kind of scene at this moment could be a mistake.

The Major nodded his thanks and set about ordering the soldiers to their tasks. Alice saw Uncas pulled roughly down from the horse and dragged away towards a run-down building not far from the small square they now stood in.

"My wife and I shall take care of the young miss" the Mayor said as Alice was gently helped from the horse.

"Oh my, dear, dear… she's bleeding, I'll call the physician" he waddled back towards his house. "Martha, Martha" he called loudly, and soon a plump woman appeared at the door wearing a blue flowery dress and white cap. The Mayor hurriedly spoke with her before taking off down the street.

The plump woman came towards Alice.

"There dear, come with me and we'll have you cleaned and seen to" she gave a warm smile and Alice let her lead her towards the house.

The inside was sparsely decorated and most decoration was in plain oak wood.

The woman led Alice up the stairs and into a bedroom.

"Now," she said guiding Alice to the bed "you wait while I go fetch the maid to bring up hot water, have you clean in no time" she bustled out of the room leaving Alice alone.

Alice's mind raced with panicked thoughts as she tried to regain herself and think of what she should do. The pain in her arm didn't help matters as every throb of pain bit into her thoughts.

She pushed herself from the bed with one hand and walked over to the window. She could just see the barn Uncas had been led to and tears welled in her eyes.

"How will we ever get away now" she whispered to the building.

Alice did not have time to dwell on this as the room was soon occupied by maids filling a small bath tub with water, then Alice was scrubbed clean and her wound carefully bathed. Alice could now see that the musket shot had not imbedded in her shoulder as she had at first feared but had taken a large chunk of her flesh as it had grazed her. She knew that it would need stitches. And no sooner had she redressed in her shift, stays and fresh borrowed petticoats than the physician arrived to tend her.

He was a willowy man of about fifty years of age. He had a stern set face and a long nose that hooked over slightly at the tip Alice was reminded of a long beaked bird with spindle legs as she watched him clean the wound gently.

He gave her a large glass of brandy for the pain and then expertly stitched the wound closed, the pain hardly registered to Alice she now felt so numb from the day's happenings. He bandaged it with clean dressing and tied it in place.

"Keep it dry" he mumbled "if it begins to ooze you must fetch me."

Alice nodded.

He gave her a strange look before turning on his heel to leave.

The plump woman waited nervously outside and as the physician left the room they talked quietly.

Once they had finished their hushed conversation the woman entered the room.

"Let's see if we can find you a dress" she gave a warm smile again and opened a wardrobe. Inside were many different colored dresses, not grand or richly decorated, but pretty all the same.

"These were my daughter's" the woman said "before she left for Cornwall to be married, she has no need for such things now," she gave a wan smile as she spoke. She then pulled out a cream cotton gown with tiny pink printed flowers. "I think you are of near size"

She helped Alice into the dress and it was indeed a near perfect fit.

Once Alice had had her hair brushed and braided and could stand the fussing no longer she found her voice.

"The man they took to the jail, I must see him"

The plump woman looked quite startled for a moment.

"Oh my dear, he's savage. What business would you have with such likes as him?"

Alice looked at the woman's kindly face "He is no savage madam. He saved my life many times"

The woman looked dumbstruck for a moment.

"Saved you, you say?"

"Yes, the man they accuse him of murdering was putting my own person in danger"

"Why did he run then?" the woman asked a little too smartly.

"Because everyone sees him as a savage, you yourself think he is guilty because of that reason"

The woman fell silent and Alice felt her heart beating loud in her ears from anger.

The woman seemed to think for many minutes "They won't let you see him" she said finally "but" she hesitated and looked at Alice meeting her pleading blue eyes "you might find a way round the back… you could slip in undetected"

Alice's face lit up in a smile.

"Mind me now" the woman said quickly "I won't have you freeing him, he must go back to London, this is to see him - not free him, understand?"

Alice nodded, the smile still bright upon her face, the thought of seeing Uncas giving her all the reason she needed.

--

Nightfall was not long away and soon the sun was setting. A maid brought her a tray with a bowl of broth, a mug of hot water with a splash of brandy, a piece of bread and a wool shawl.

Alice ate the broth hungrily and drank the hot drink. She put the bread aside, planning on taking it to Uncas, she doubted he had been treated well so far.

Once darkness had given her the cover she needed she wrapped the shawl about her and picked up the bread. Alice opened the door a small crack and checked the corridor outside, she noticed a maid looking directly at her from the hallway below her. The maid beckoned her with a hand and Alice quietly descended the stairs.

"This way" the maid said leading Alice into the kitchen to a back door "follow the path, by the barn you'll see a loose bit of wood you can squeeze in through…" she froze as a man coughed in a nearby room. Once she was sure that no one heard or approached, she turned back to Alice "you can get through there; some of the slimmer womenfolk use it sometimes when our men have been put in there for fights and the like"

Alice nodded that she understood

"Mistress says not to stay more than a few hours and stay out of sight of the guards" the maid said warningly.

Alice nodded again and the woman opened the door.

Alice stepped out into the cool night air but didn't take any time to savor it; she quickly hurried along the thin track, squinting her eyes to make sure she stayed upon it. Finally the back of the barn loomed into view.

She saw a chink of light coming from a low down board and headed towards it. Slowly, quietly, she pulled at it with her fingers, stopping every few seconds as the pain began in her arm, finally she managed to move it into a gap she could just squeeze through although she feared she would be stuck it was such a small space.

She bent and looked inside. A single candle burned somewhere to her left and she could see Uncas' figure, all but a shadowed form to the right of her vision, Alice could see he was no longer bond and thanked god that at least that small mercy had been given to him. She could not hear the soldiers and assumed they stood out front probably dozing slightly.

She pushed herself through with her good arm and heard Uncas stir at the sound. She saw his figure rise and come towards her, and then his hands were helping her, pulling her in and towards him, into his waiting arms.

He held her to him and she let silent tears flow down her cheeks and fall into his soft black hair.

"How did you get here and your shoulder, are you hurt?" he finally whispered.

"The lady, at the house they put me in, said I could visit you this way and I am well, the wound is not bad" she stroked his cheeks and looked into his eyes smiling "What are we to do?" her voice cracked slightly with raw emotion as she spoke.

Uncas studied her for a moment "I am unsure… too many to fight and their weapons and horses are better, we could not run."

Alice's eyes grew wide "Are you saying we go back to London?" she hissed.

Uncas nodded slowly "We do not have a choice"

Alice's eyes once more filled with tears "Uncas, you don't understand" she placed her hands on either side of his face, directing his gaze to her. "They will kill you, they will hang you." She breathed harshly and let more tears fall, "there will not be a fair trial, not for you."

Uncas stroked her face, "My Sisika," he breathed, "do not be sad"

Alice's eyes flashed wild with anger, "You know this!" Her voice rose and she quickly looked towards the door and lowered her tone, "you know this to be so and yet you do nothing!" Alice licked her lips, "you could have run, I would have found you, I would have found…" she dissolved into tears once more and let him cradle her in his arms.

"The situation is dark" Uncas whispered into her hair "but I am not afraid, if the Great Spirit shows me the way to go, I will go if that is death or escape."

He rocked her gently in his arms until her sobs became less.

Finally she looked up at him, her cheeks stained with tears, Uncas wiped at them with his thumbs. She lay back against him and they both fell into silence for a while.

Slowly, quietly and sweetly Uncas began to sing to her in English, a song from a tribe he had stayed with a long time ago, halting every now and again as he tried to think of the English word he wished to use in translation.

_Fair is the white star of twilight,_

_And the sky clearer at the day's end,_

_But she is fairer, and she is dearer._

_She, my heart's friend._

_Far stars and fair in the skies bending,_

_Low stars of hearth fires and wood smoke ascending,_

_The Meadow-larks nested,_

_The night hawk is winging;_

_Home through the star-shine and the hunter comes singing._

_Fair is the white star of twilight,_

_And the moon roving to the sky's end;_

_But she's fairer, better worth loving,_

_She, my heart's friend._

When he had finished the song he kissed her sweetly and Alice responded, needing his touch and his warmth. Their kisses soon become passionate as their hands explored each other, bringing small gasps of pleasure from their lips. Alice slowly began to unbutton his shirt, exposing the tanned skin beneath and for a moment her breath caught within her throat. She realized she was truly, for the first time, seeing him, no nervousness now, no shame, no embarrassment; and she gazed upon him openly. She noticed strange blue lines covered his chest and then she saw, as she removed his shirt completely, the blue marks were also upon his arms and the backs of his hands. She traced a few with her fingers, feeling the slightly raised skin. She wondered how she could have missed such things until now but knew the answer; she had felt it was taboo to look upon him. She saw he also bore many scars and she traced these with her fingers as well. A large knotted scar ran across his right side, another on his shoulder was smaller, smoother, and a harsh white line ran through his eyebrow.

In her mind's eye she saw him fighting, being injured, and felt sorrow at the thought.

Uncas took her hand in his and brought her fingers to his lips, he kissed each finger pad softly, gazing into her eyes, all thoughts of being discovered a distant threat.

Uncas helped her to remove the top layer of her dress, petticoats and stays and lay them close to the hidden panel.

He lowered himself to his knees and looked meaningfully at her, Alice fought back the fresh wave of despair that washed over her as she looked into his dark eyes that spoke so much to her heart and she knew he was saying he loved her, death and whatever the future held would never change that. She flung herself into his arms and clung to him, wishing this time they had together would never end.

Uncas held her tightly until she pulled back slightly, her lips seeking his, her kisses hungry and wanting. He held her around the waist with one hand as his other hand followed the contours of her body from her slim white neck down to her breast, softly teasing through the material and then down to her small waist and finally to the sensitive place between her legs, causing Alice to cry out softly as he slipped his finger inside. She clung to him as his fingers rhythmically worked. He brought his lips to her neck, kissing lightly and enjoying the sound of her pleasure. He let his tongue run across the shallow indention of her throat as she gently moaned, her hips softly bucking towards him.

Uncas pulled away and Alice looked up, her hands caressing his face and lips and then she lay down upon the dusty floor her arms out stretched to him, beckoning him to come to her.

Uncas discarded the rest of his clothes and went to her, his hands moving her shift up, exposing her skin to the night air. He kissed up the side of her stomach to her breast and then his lips found hers Alice willingly wrapped her legs around his back and Uncas could not resist the longing to be one with her any longer. Passionately but gently he entered her.

They slowly made love, savoring the emotions and feelings it brought and whispering words of love between kisses and moans.

They clung to each other, each praying that this feeling, this moment, would last until the end of time but the familiar building of feeling that released both of them from its hold in a blissful burst told them both that their time together on this night was done and reality awaited them.

They lay together for a while, talking in hushed voices about things that they both knew would most likely not come to pass. The color of the flowers outside their home, what food they would eat, gifts they would make each other; daisy chains and blue beaded necklaces… and the names of their children. They laughed together quietly as if the situation they found themselves in didn't exist, they both knew it to be a lie… but it was a good lie.

--

**The song Uncas sings to Alice is a Shoshone Love Song. I thought it was quite beautiful and suited Uncas very well.**


	20. Chapter 20

At the sound of footsteps and muffled voices from outside, Alice and Uncas' fantasy was broken. Although thankfully no one entered the barn, the threat that it was possible returned them both to their senses. If they were caught together Uncas would be beaten or even killed and Alice would be cast out into the cold.

Uncas dressed quickly and helped Alice into her stays, petticoats and dress. He took more time than was needed as he fastened the buttons running up the back of her bodice, letting his fingers softly graze the nape of her neck and feel the silkiness of the stray hair that had escaped her braid.

Alice turned to him her eyes glinting with tears.

"We will make it through this, won't we?" her voice was strained.

Uncas stroked her cheek tenderly.

"Even if it isn't so… tell me it is" she pleaded.

Uncas brought her into his arms and kissed her brow.

"I will not lie to you Alice" he whispered.

Alice bit her lip and nodded sadly.

"Then at least say" she fought the wavering in her voice "we shall see each other again"

Uncas caressed her back reassuringly.

"I can promise you that"

Alice looked up at him and gave a weak smile. She handed him the bread she had dropped earlier and without another word, only glances back, she struggled through the small gap and out of view.

Uncas sighed and rolled the bread in his hands.

"We shall meet each other again Sisika" he whispered to the darkness "even if it is in the clearing at the end of the path".

--

That night Uncas slept restlessly, unsure if he was awake or dreaming.

He stood in a patch of green grass looking out towards the sea; the village was in darkness and lay behind him.

He saw his spirit guide coming to him upon the wind. With nimble movements the fox stepped onto the edge of the cliff.

"My brother, White Fox" Uncas called out.

The fox cocked its head at the sound of Uncas' voice and then trotted towards him.

White Fox sat upon the ground a few feet away from Uncas and began licking his front paw.

"You have found me, it has been long since we last met" Uncas stated.

White Fox looked up from his paw and stared at the young warrior a moment.

"I am weak in this strange land, I have travelled far to find you, son of Chingachgook"

Uncas waited for the fox to continue.

"The path you are on is hidden from our eyes, perhaps it is as the Great Spirit wishes" the fox paused, watching Uncas "we wished for you to live your life out in our land, but this path is chosen for you by another"

Uncas nodded.

"But, if you cannot guide me brother, why have you come?"

"To give you comfort, I am tied to you"

Uncas looked out across to the black sea beyond.

"I am glad you have come. I do not think I shall return home" Uncas said finally.

White Fox looked at him with shining orange eyes.

"Your heart tells you this, son of Chingachgook?"

Uncas nodded.

"Then it will be a great loss to us"

Uncas looked back at the fox, his eyes expressive.

"You need not speak to me what your spirit has already asked me, Uncas, last of your people" the fox got to its feet.

"Your father and brother are well and our eyes are ever watchful for them"

Uncas smiled "My heart is glad of this, my brother"

White Fox stretched and gave a soft whine.

"If your heart speaks the truth we shall not meet again, but I will still await your return"

Uncas nodded "If I am to return, I will be glad to see you"

The spirit reared onto its hind legs and nuzzled its nose into Uncas' palm affectionately before returning to all fours. White Fox turned and sprinted silently towards the cliff, as it reached the edge its form disappeared as if ash in the wind.

--

Alice awoke from a troubled sleep. The sun had already risen and she quickly dressed and ate the hot porridge with honey that was brought to her.

Shortly after she had finished eating Martha entered the room. She sat down in an armchair by the fire and studied Alice for a moment before speaking.

"Did you go to him?"

Alice nodded slowly

"And the man is well?"

Alice nodded again "He is well"

Martha looked uncomfortable for a moment before casting her eyes to the floor.

"What is it?" Alice questioned

Martha looked at her uncertainly "There is talk in the village… this place is adverse to strangers and more so if they are of a colour they've never seen" she fidgeted in her seat. "What do you mean?" Alice asked, feeling her heart beat quicken.

"Now don't go getting upset" Martha warned "But… there has been talk of… burning the savage for his crime" she paused as Alice took a sharp intake of breath "most don't trust the laws and like to take it into their own hands, it's the way things are done here."

Alice rose abruptly from her seat, startling Martha slightly. Alice's hand flew to her mouth.

"We must stop them, surely your husband…"

Martha cut her off "My husband agrees with the villagers and it's no use looking at me like that" she said as Alice turned her blue tear-pooled eyes upon her. "I have no power over him or any other man" she gave a look of sympathy to Alice, "I just felt I should warn you so you could prepare yourself"

"The guards" Alice said, her mind racing, "they cannot allow it to happen."

"My dear girl, they don't care… less work for them"

Alice paced the room, the close air from the fire seeming to stifle her lungs.

"I need air" she said and quickly left the room and descended the staircase at speed, then she went through the large front door and out into the open air. She fought back the nausea that threatened to overwhelm her and upon seeing a few onlookers staring at her, she made her way around to the back of the house where no prying eyes could find her.

She took some deep breaths and let them out slowly. She wiped angrily at her eyes as they welled with tears and her lip trembled, annoyed with herself for becoming emotional instead of thinking.

She took another deep breath and placed her palm to her stomach willing herself to be calm. She leaned back against the stone wall feeling the coldness of it upon her back. A faint sound to her left caught her attention and she fell completely silent, listening.

There it was again, someone calling her name softly. Alice turned towards it and cautiously walked into the grassland. The yellowing grass came up to her knees as she waded through it following the sound.

Suddenly a hand grabbed hers and she was pulled downwards into the cover of the grass.

"Hush" Hinun breathed.

Alice stared at him for a moment and then a grin spread across her face.

"You came back" she whispered.

"Of course I came back" he chided.

"Hinun" she said, her expression becoming serious once again, "Uncas is kept in that barn." She pointed in the direction of the jail, "The villagers plan to burn him Hinun."

Hinun's mouth dropped open slightly "Burn him?"

Alice nodded "What are we to do?" she asked sadly.

Hinun fell silent "I have studied the area, guards and villagers are everywhere" he paused looking at Alice "I don't see how we can free him and get away… they will be upon us as soon as we leave"

"What are you saying?"

Hinun did not answer but turned his eyes away from hers "I am no warrior Alice, nor am I learned…"

Alice shed a tear of frustration at his words.

"Then you would leave him?!"

Hinun blushed deeply "Alice, we could go, escape and go to the ship, find your father and sister… it's what Uncas would wan."

Alice looked at him in complete disgust.

"You mean it's what you want, how dare you presume to know him" she spat "you coward!"

Hinun looked at the ground, her words burning into him.

Alice saw the glint of the knife in his belt.

"Give me your weapon; it will be of more use to me than you."

Hinun slowly handed her the knife and tears welled within his eyes.

"Alice, I am afraid for my life" he pleaded to her "I am fearful of death."

Alice gave him a look of contempt. "Then you shall be running from it the rest of your days"

She rose from the grasses, unwilling to give him anymore of her time and began to make her way back to the house as Hinun called her name sorrowfully behind her.

Alice fought back the overwhelming despair that tried to engulf her. She rushed back into the house and back up the stairs to her room. Martha had left and Alice was thankful that she was at least alone. She paced the room, muttering to herself in panic as she rolled the knife in her hands. She stopped and looked out of the window thinking of Uncas and seeing the villagers gathering wood. Bile rose within her throat at the sight.

She looked down at the blade and twisted it around in her fingers, watching the light glint off its sharp edges.

She looked back towards the barn and then once more back at the knife. She knew she could not let Uncas die such a painful death… but she felt afraid of the thought that revolved in her mind and was unsure if she had the strength of will to do the deed.

She looked at her reflection in a dull mirror that hung upon the wall, her face was still beautiful but pale and thin, her hair still shone like spun gold but seemed to shine less warmly almost like she were in the moonlight… only her eyes were bright, a deeper blue than she remembered them being.

She set her jaw at the Alice within the mirror

"It has to be done" she breathed, "or you will watch him die slowly in the flames._" _A single tear slipped down her cheek and her expression changed from a determined young woman to a fragile girl. "But how am I to do this awful thing" she watched as her lip trembled and her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. "How am I to live without him?"

Of course the reflection did not answer and Alice crumpled to the floor as quiet sobs took over her body.

--

Uncas heard the commotion coming from outside and crept forward towards the doors. The barn walls were thick planks of wood which over the years had acquired various knocks where bits of wood were missing, making it possible for him to look outside. He saw many men carrying bundles of wood up towards a flat piece of ground just outside the village. He narrowed his eyes and saw the men were not soldiers but villagers. Some of the men carried beer jugs as they walked, laughing harshly with their companions.

He retreated back a little as one man came close to the place he sat, even though the wall separated them Uncas did not want to be caught by any of them.

"Best thing for savages, fire is a pure form of cleaning the soul I heard from church"

The other man with him nodded.

"Yes, might just make him pure enough to be forgiven by God for his heathen ways, kind it is"

Uncas narrowed his eyes as the realisation washed over him that the wood they gathered was for him. He instinctively reached for the tomahawk he already knew would not be there and his hand dropped defeated back to his side.

He quelled the fear that rose into his throat and prayed in a whisper.

May the stars carry my sadness away,  
May the flowers fill my heart with beauty,  
May hope forever wipe away my tears,  
And, above all, may silence make me strong.

I thank the Great Spirit for all he has granted me.

Uncas touched his brow respectfully and closed his eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

Alice watched as the sun began to dip downwards, signalling the onset of twilight. Her eyes were red and sore from crying and her body trembled weakly as if she stood in a harsh freezing wind.

She stared half unseeing from the window, watching the sea as it rolled in white foamed rolls toward the land.

She heard the creak of footsteps behind her and turned slowly as if in a dream to face the person that now stood within the room. Martha stood holding a shawl.

"It will begin soon" she said sadly and studied Alice's face. "Let's fix your hair and wash your face, yours will be the face he wishes to see"

Alice pushed the need to cry once more away and let the older woman undo the braid. Martha brushed Alice's long golden hair out and then began to braid it again but Alice caught her hand.

"Don't braid it all… he likes my hair free" she whispered.

Martha nodded and instead took two small side sections of hair and braided two thin braids and secured them at the back of Alice's head

Alice then washed her face and dabbed at her eyes until some of the redness had gone.

"Here is a shawl for you…" Martha fell silent for a moment "I'll wait for you downstairs"

Alice waited until she heard the woman's footfall upon the stairs and quickly picked up the knife and slipped it into the deep pocket at the front of her skirts.

She hoped she would be at least able to find one moment alone with Uncas but she knew if she had to, she would run through the very flames themselves to help him.

--

Uncas was roughly tugged upwards by one of the soldiers.

"No trial for you" the solider said mockingly as Uncas was pushed out into the fading light.

Uncas squinted up into the sky, savouring the look of the last fleeting red tinged clouds as night took over.

Another guard grabbed his arm and he was half marched, half dragged towards the large bundle of wood which now also had part of tree trunk stuck into the ground at its centre.

Uncas knew if he twisted and fought enough he could get free and run, but Alice was still here and loaded muskets were well aimed all about him. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

When he opened them again he was instantly drawn to her face, it shone like a brand in the sea of people. Her pink lips were open in horror as her eyes met his.

"No" she cried and tried to run forward but a man caught her around her waist pulling her roughly backwards. "Please" she pleaded to the guards at Uncas' side "let me say goodbye, please"

The guards ignored her and carried on with their march towards the stake.

Uncas saw she fought the man's grip but quickly became still once she realised she would not be able to break his hold.

Alice stared after him her mind a blur of thoughts, her eyes wild and wide. She made her body relax against the man's grip until his hold on her slackened and finally released her.

She walked calmly through the crowd, willing her heart beat to slow and her breathing become regular, she dug her hand deeply into her pocket and felt the cold blade against her fingers, she gripped the handle and wound her way through the people, ever growing nearer to the stake where the guards had begun to bind Uncas' hands behind him to the upright piece of wood.

She stopped as a burly man blocked her path in his search for a better view and Alice's eyes went to Uncas, she was near enough now to hear the guards' whispered talking, the crackling of the nearby torches, held at the ready to alight the fire beneath Uncas' feet. She moved around the man silently, her mind blissfully blank and her eyes fixed upon her goal.

Uncas did not struggle as they tied his hands, his eyes sought Alice from the crowd but he could not find her the bright light of the torches distoughting his version. The fire was held by a few men to his right and it burned hot and bright waiting to be ignited and burn his body to ash.

Uncas closed his eyes and began to sing a noble Mohican last rite song. It asked his elders for forgiveness and wished his loved ones to be brave as he went upon the path of death.

Alice heard his voice invading the air in words she didn't understand but her eyes clouded for a moment as tears threatened to spill from them. She blinked them away and clutched at the knife, her fingers felt like ice around its smooth handle.

She saw one of the torch holding men walking forward with his fire and knew that now was her only chance, she took once last deep breath and pulled the knife from her pocket darting from the crowd and towards the pyre.

Her heart beat within her throat making her whole head numb and her legs carried her unwillingly forward and nearer…

A loud cry from the crowd stopped her and she stood as if frozen, her brave resolve gone and she was sure for a moment that she would feel hands upon her shoulders pulling her backwards, she felt relief at the thought of being dragged away from the task she had moments ago nearly accomplished. But no hands touched her only more shouts reached her ears. She lowered the knife back into her pocket and turned towards the crowd.

Not one pair of eyes was upon Uncas or Alice they were all looking back to the village where several of the houses blazed in furious fires. The flames licked at the thatched roofs, burning through them at a quick pace and easily jumping to the next house and the next until near the whole village was ablaze.

Most of the villagers had already started back towards their homes shouting to one another about water and soon even the soldiers were moving to help. Alice wasted no time and turned back towards Uncas. She clambered quickly onto the top of the wood and drew her knife once more, cutting through his bonds.

Uncas said nothing but kissed her hard upon her lips and Alice wrapped her arms around him. They broke apart quickly and Uncas took Alice's hand in his.

They scrambled back down onto the ground and set off at a run through the side of the village, Uncas hoped they could reach the grasslands he had seen as he was brought out of the barn, it would at least offer them some cover.

They passed a group of soldiers who stood around something lying upon the floor. Alice squinted at it as they ran past and she saw with shock that the bundle was Hinun. Alice's heart felt a mixture of pity, guilt, thanks and love for the young boy; she knew he had set the fires for them.

But she had no time to let her mind linger as Uncas pulled her onwards and away.

Her heart began to feel light as they passed house after house and no one took notice of them. She smiled faintly to herself and her hope grew steadily with each step, his warm hand in hers was something she thought she would never have again.

She dared a glance up at the sky and saw through the gathering dark clouds tiny stars winking down at them, she felt free.

A shout from behind them brought her senses back to the danger and she willed her legs onwards and prayed her heart would not burst from her chest as it threatened to.

She could hear Uncas' ragged breaths and her jaw set in determination, she would not be the reason they failed. She held tightly onto Uncas' hand not knowing what the outcome would be, her fear near total.

Uncas gripped Alice's hand hard in his as her hand tightened around his. He heard the swish of the long grass to his left and right as the soldiers followed them, some nearing them and from the tell tale signs he heard he knew at least one over took them on a horse. He knew their flight was hopeless unless something presented its self to him, a plan, a hiding place… his eyes constantly searched for anything he could use but the ground before him yielded him nothing.

But Alice was by his side, even if it was only until they caught him again.

The rain began to fall in fat drops around them as they ran and soon Alice's hair was soaked, her dress and skirts heavy, slowing her progress even more and making her thighs work harder with every step.

A loud crack filled the air and Alice couldn't help a yelp escaping her lips at the noise of the musket fire. Uncas glanced back at her; his hair too was wet and hung around his face limply. He smiled warmly at her and Alice willed herself on.

The soldier's footsteps seemed to be far behind now but Alice and Uncas pushed onwards through the tall grass as it slapped at their cold legs.

Alice wrapped her fingers even more tightly to Uncas' hand, the rain drops were making their skin slippy but she did not want to loosen her grip for a second.

They heard a horse whinny somewhere up ahead and Uncas turned abruptly to his right, swerving away from the solider lying in wait. Alice felt her hand slip from his grip and for a moment in the darkness she was lost.

"Uncas!" she cried the fear overwhelming her. She heard him turn back through the grass to her, his heavy footsteps coming closer, she reached out through the night towards his dark outline, he reached for her.

A loud burst cut through the air and Alice felt her body being pushed backwards by a great force. She landed hard upon the muddy ground. She was dazed for a moment and looked up into the clouds, she saw some stars still shone… then the pain gripped her, like none she had felt before… it tore into her gut and burned like a hot poker through her stomach, making her clash her teeth together until she could stand it no longer and she let her scream piece the air. Scream after scream passed her lips as the agony tore through her until her screams turned into whimpers.

Uncas was by her side his hands touching her cheeks, her shoulders and finally her stomach, feeling the stickiness that lay there; he pulled his hand away and looked at it with wide eyes.

The blood stained his fingers in glistening streaks.

He looked down at her his eyes verged with tears and he gritted his teeth.

"NO!" he cried.

He gripped her face in his hands forcing her to stare into his face "No Sisika" he breathed as a single tear slid from his eye.

He cradled her form up to him as Alice stared in shock at the sky.

Uncas heard the man advancing upon them from behind.

He slowly lowered Alice to the ground and turned, the fury and hate twisting his face into a snarl. Before the solider could lunge forward towards Uncas with his bayonet Uncas ripped it from his grasp and drove the blade through the man's chest, the man fell lifeless to the floor.

Uncas quickly went back to Alice and held her once more.

"Uncas" she whimpered as she opened her eyes "the pain…" she managed and gave a low moan.

"Hush" he said as tenderly as he could through his grief, his mouth felt full of cloth as he spoke. He stroked her brow and softly sang to her.

Before he had time to finish the song the soldiers were upon them…

--

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow**


	22. Chapter 22

Uncas knew there was no escape, he would not leave Alice. As one solider tried to grab him Uncas lashed out with his free arm, trying to swat the man away.

"Leave us in peace!" he screamed gruffly.

More men advanced and Uncas was roughly pulled away from Alice, she screamed in pain at the abrupt movement.

He saw other men had gathered around Alice

"Don't touch her!" Uncas shouted in anger. The men holding him gripped him tighter, making any movement near impossible.

"Pick her up, bring her back to the village" one solider said softly gesturing to Alice.

Alice's scream pierced the air once more as she was lifted into one of the soldier's arms.

"PAPA!" she screamed into the night.

Uncas watched the man holding the woman he loved walk away back to the village and had no choice but to follow.

They arrived back in the main square. The rain had helped to put most of the fires out but the villagers were angry and pointed in hatred towards Uncas.

"He's a demon" one woman shouted "kill him"

There were shouts of approval at this suggestion.

"The wood is soaked through" one man shouted into the crowd pointing towards the would be pyre.

There were more shouts from the crowd, this time of disappointment.

"Justice, we must have justice against Satan's forces" another woman cried and more shouts of approval went up.

"Death by musket" one man shouted.

The crowd erupted in cheers at the idea.

"Take him to the cliff" various people shouted to the soldiers.

The crowd followed as Uncas and the soldiers led the way up to the cliff, the sea was alive with rough waves as the rain pounded into it.

Uncas turned his head and saw Alice was still being carried behind him. Her eyes were closed and she was still, her skin waxen… he feared the worst until, as if feeling his gaze upon her, her eyes flickered open and looked directly at him. She stared at him, her expression glassy and then a weak smile spread on her lips.

He smiled back at her, his heart lifting some that she still lived but the truth of her wound was sharp in his mind… if she did not die now it would be after hours or even days of agony… the wound was fatal.

Uncas was turned to face the people; the cliff was mere feet away. He stared into the crowd of hateful seething faces through the rain. They were giving him a choice, die or jump, either way he would be dead and they would be happy.

The soldiers began to make their muskets ready and the one holding Alice lowered her gently to the ground.

Uncas let his eyes fall upon the sodden young girl. Her clothes were plastered to her body, revealing the curves of her figure beneath he had loved so well. He set his jaw, he would not leave her, he would not jump he would be with her until the end.

Alice gave a yelp as fresh pain swam over her, her muddy hand clutched her stomach and the blood trickled over it and down her wrist. She felt weak and strange like her mind was slowly floating away.

To her left she was vaguely aware of Hinun, kneeling upon the ground, bloody but still alive.

She glanced up towards where Uncas stood and tried to clear her mind to understand the situation around her.

She saw the soldiers busily working upon their muskets and knew they meant to shoot him. She glanced back to Uncas and her eye caught the cliff.

Her eyes sought his and she studied his face. He looked back at her, his expression grave. She asked him silently, glancing at him and then the cliff, why he did not jump.

Uncas, stared back at her… his eyes said nothing in reply for what seemed a long time but finally they flashed and through the rain she could see his tears, he would not leave her.

Alice turned her gaze away as another agonising ripping feeling spread through her gut, she coughed wretchedly and blood splattered the ground and she tasted the tang of iron upon her tongue. She stared at the liquid for a moment, her brow furrowing in confusion.

She looked up and saw the soldiers were now nearly ready to take aim, Uncas' eyes were closed.

Her mind raced, she knew her time was short, she brushed her wet hair from her face and wiped at her mouth. She looked at the form of Uncas, proud, noble and unafraid of the death that awaited him. She felt tears fall down her cheeks as she realised they would have no life together now, it was over…they were over and even in death they would be separated, his body probably displayed in a gibbet as a warning to other "criminals" she couldn't bear the thought. She shook her head as if to dispel the horrifying image.

As if a warm breeze had invaded her mind the thought came to her, appearing easily... calmly.

Her eyes sought Hinun.

Hinun already stared at her, his eyes full of tears and grief at the scene before him. The only man that had ever given him true kindness and friendship stood before him about to die; and the only woman he had ever loved lay dying upon the filthy ground where none of the villagers even gave her a moment's thought, as if she were no more than a dog dying in the street.

Alice's face was calm, serene, and more beautiful than he ever remembered, through the rain her hair seemed to glow with an unearthly light but Hinun knew his eyes deceived him. She smiled warmly at him and glanced towards Uncas, then back to Hinun and then she gave a jerk of her head.

Hinun looked puzzled for a moment but then his mind became clear. She was telling him to be ready to run, the plan she had would enable him to escape…

He looked meaningfully back at her hoping she understood his gaze, he loved her, he loved Uncas and he would tell all of their bravery on this night.

Alice grinned weakly and bowed her head fighting another onset of pain, her fingers digging into the wet earth.

Hinun bowed his head also, unwilling to see the scene that would soon play out before him but he willed himself to raise his head and look, he owed them that much… the tears welled in his eyes.

Alice glanced back at Uncas, his eyes were still closed and she moved her body, willing it to work and made herself ready, biting her lip to stop herself screaming and alerting the crowd. She tasted blood as she applied the pressure to her lip the pain of her gut near consuming her. She gained her footing and saw that it was as if she were invisible to the people around her, all their eyes were upon Uncas.

She braced herself, her hand dropped from her stomach as the blood continued to run freely from her wound soaking into the already wet dress like water into paper. She gathered all her courage and stood among the jeering crowd, that called for Uncas' blood to be spilt, in silence watching the scene calmly before her.

Her mind found the pictures of her loved ones, her father and Cora; they both smiled reassuringly at her and told her they loved her. She remembered being in Uncas' arms, his touch and warmth. His voice deep, but gentle… his beautiful eyes and she let a tear loose from her eye in mourning for the loss of their life together

She heard the soldier's first shout of "Ready" and her feet softly carried her forward, the pain less now her mind focused… and she ran.

As she neared Uncas his eyes opened in surprise and looked deeply into her sparkling blue eyes, he smiled at the breath taking spirit of white, gold and blue that reached out towards him a beautiful, sorrowful smile playing upon her lips.

His arms came to greet her and welcome her and her small hands connected with his chest, pushing him backwards.

He stumbled back and she grabbed onto him pulling herself into his embrace and letting his weight carrying them backwards.

She buried her head into his chest. "I love you" she said as her stomach lunged with the feeling of the drop and they both fell, down, down, to the sea below where no one would be able to separate them…

The clearing at the end of the path called lovingly to them and they went gladly.

--

I heard your voice singing.  
Your eyes danced the song.  
your hands played the tune.  
T'was a vision before me.

We left the music behind and the dance carried on  
as we stole away to the seashore  
and smelt the brine, felt the wind in our hair  
and with sadness you paused.

Suddenly, I knew that you'd have to go.  
Your world was not mine; your eyes told me so.  
Yet it was there I felt the crossroads of time  
and I wondered why.

The thundering waves are calling me home, home to you.  
The pounding sea is calling me home, home to you.

_Lyrics from "The Old Ways" by Loreena McKennitt_

--

**And we come to the end of my story.**

**I hope you enjoyed and if anyone has any questions I will be more than happy to answer them and of course I'd love to know what you think.**

**I know I ended this story on a sad note, but I love tragic love and actually find it less enjoyable to write happy endings. I suppose to me this is a happy ending, the world tried to tear them apart over and over again yet in the end they died together through choice in a way that would make sure no one would be able to separate them, they died together instead of apart…**

**I must ask something of the people reading this, please don't ask me to write another ending to this, I am very happy with it even though it is sad and I'm afraid to say I don't think I ever had any intention of letting them live together… in life anyway.**

**I want to thank everyone that has stuck with me through this. **

**Special thanks go to graciousplum who has reviewed nearly ever chapter they spurred me into to finishing it. to my loving partner who tried to proof read every chapter and tell me what worked and what didn't. :)**

**--**

**_As requested by a few people a while back, a small history lesson for those interested._**

**_In the 1700's there was little if any pain relief. Brandy or a good tot of rum were often used to dull pain and herbs and such were widely used by people with the knowledge._**

**_My descriptions of Alice's clothing is pretty on the ball and patterns and styles of her dresses were based on original gowns I was studying at the time of writing. And many of you may ask, where are her bloomers?! well there was no such thing in the 1700's. _****_Women's under-drawers did not come into being until the 1800's...so yes that means under all the skirts was nothing...and has been mentioned as one of the main reasons rape was so rife at the time. _**

**_Uncas' clothing I did, I admit, base heavily on what he wears in the film a lot of the time. The wedding rites, Native American songs and prayers are all based upon true historical works._**

**_A Musket shot was very nasty, you would not want to get anywhere near musket fire if you could help it. If the balls embedded in any of your limbs amputation was usually essential_** **_(without any decent pain relief remember)._** _**If it was an abdominal wound (like Alice) the patient would probably die within two or three days regardless of any medical attention.**_

**_Please remember I'm no historian I research via books, the Internet and friend's minds not everything here is gospel truth but I took it to be factual so don't scold me if I got anything wrong ;)_**

**_--_**

**_One last update. I have another Alice & Uncas story in mind and I will hopefully begin writing soon._**


End file.
